


The Martyr

by redheadedninja



Series: The Martyr [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, I tried to make this as realistic as possible, Possibly a little bit of made up middle-earth history, Shhh... it's a surprise, Thorin being Thorin, shape-shifting... there I ruined it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedninja/pseuds/redheadedninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a martyr; betrothed to the young Durin Prince Thorin and forced to make Erebor her home in order to keep her people safe. Convinced that she would become a creature without belonging, she falls in love with the one person she wanted to hate forever... and vows to remain by his side and protect him, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival at the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit... even though I wish I did. I would do a "rent-Thorin-for-the-day" type of deal and have Rick Armitage go out in full Thorin-ness to all you lovely people. Perhaps we would add "Rent-Kili" or "Fili" day too... heck, any of the dwarves and Bilbo! Fair game! Just rent them!
> 
> Sadly, I still don't own anything.... so we cannot do that.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Chapter Goodies:  
> Ar Dhá Daoine- It's celtic. For some reason, I'm obsessed with that language.

Chapter One: Arrival at the Mountain

Ariya stared at the mountain, silently willing it to grow smaller instead of larger. She dreaded arriving there just as she had dreaded leaving on this journey. Her father Soran, King of the Northern Tundra, walked beside her as silent as the mountain they approached.

_It is a good match my daughter. The eldest Durin prince will someday be King Under the Mountain and we sorely need the allies. I have no doubts that you will grow to care for him and how could he not love you on first sight?_

Ariya kept her face expressionless, not allowing her doubts and fear show. She was doing this for her people, not for herself. She was a martyr; breathing and whole yes, but no longer alive.

No longer a member of her people or any other.

Her father believed that she would become "Ar Dhá Daoine" or "of two people" but she knew better.

The dwarves would never accept her and the Northern Clan would never view her in the same way again. They already whispered and pointed.  _There she goes,_  they say,  _she that is no longer ours._

She would never tell her father though, knowing that it would shatter the happy cloak of denial he had wrapped about himself. Yes, her betrothal will create allies. The dwarves would be forced to help her people if such a need ever arose and she would race to their aid as well for she may not be theirs anymore but they would always be hers.

While her people possessed a bravery that outshone any other race, they were among the smallest in Middle Earth. Often times they were mistaken for Halflings by those with knowledge of the beings in the Shire and sometimes they were accused of being discarded dwarves, too slight and graceful for mining stone and precious metals. But while her people were none of those races, they did not correct the misconceptions for they made it easier to keep their secrets safe.

The wind kissed her face as if saying goodbye as Ariya straightened her shoulders and tilted her chin in defiance.

The mountain drew steadily larger.

 

* * *

Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, was sparring with his long-time friend and confidant Dwalin. The young prince was frustrated this morning and less focused than he should have been. So it was no surprise when Thorin found himself on his back, Dwalin's large ax held at his throat in clear victory.

"You are not yourself my Prince."

Thorin hauled himself to his feet, ignoring his friend under the pretense of cleaning dust from his clothes. Dwalin wouldn't be deterred however and tried a different tactic.

"A lumbering troll could sneak up on you with your present mindset Thorin."

That earned him a stony glare and a look that clearly dared Dwalin to insult him again. Completely indifferent to his Prince's fierce glares (they had practiced them together growing up after all), Dwalin just stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"My  _betrothed_  is arriving today." Thorin finally spat out.

Dwalin nodded, having assumed that was the reason but still wanted Thorin to state it out loud. The eldest Durin heir had a habit of brooding far too often.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you're anticipating my friend. Think of it this way; there's no way she can turn you down."

His attempt at making light of the situation having failed, Dwalin fell into silence as Thorin glared at the floor.

"Come, let's go get you ready. While neither of you have a choice in the matter, it wouldn't do to alarm her with your sweat and dirt covered clothes. At least, not yet. Later you can throw them at her face and demand she wash them."

Smirking slightly at his friend's second attempt to cheer him up, Thorin allowed himself to be led away.

 

* * *

The outermost gates stood open as if they were reaching out to swallow her whole. Ariya paused briefly, feeling the fear she had been repressing suddenly well up inside her. Thoughts of turning tail and running away consumed her and she swallowed thickly, forcing herself to take first one step forward and then another.

They passed through the outer gates and soon faced a second set of doors, slightly smaller and more ornate, inlaid with gold, silver and gems. Ariya once again had to force herself to continue walking. Waiting just beyond them was a small group of dwarves; one of them approached Soran, bowing low.

"Balin, at your service King Soran."

The dwarves behind him all bowed as well.

"Well met Balin. This is my daughter Ariya." And suddenly Ariya found herself the focus of a dozen pairs of eyes. She was too nervous to do anything other than incline her head slightly, still struggling to repress the desire to run. It seemed to be enough, for the eyes left her face, all except Balin's who was looking at her as if he knew her internal battle.

"My King is this way, as is Prince Thorin. Please follow me."

While she knew that Balin was addressing the group as a whole, he stared directly at her before tilting his head towards her slightly and walking away.

Soran followed the dwarf after a quick glance at his daughter.

 

* * *

Erebor's walls and floors reminded Ariya of the deep green of summer in her beloved forest while the gold veins that ran from the ceiling was like sunlight trickling through the evergreen branches.

But it smelled of metal, sweat, and fire. There was no breeze, no sweet scent of crushed leaves or wet grass. For all that it reminded her of home, it strove to mock her of it more.

_Always able to picture it in my mind but never to experience it again._

Before she knew it, Ariya was walking through a set of doors and across a narrow walkway, the end of which held a dwarf sitting on a stone throne.  _Thror, King Under the Mountain_  she thought to herself.

It was the dwarf standing to the King's right though that drew her attention next. He was tall, taller than her 4'9" stature and his face held less expression than hers. All except for his eyes.

The moment she looked him in the eyes, she knew that all was lost. The small hope in her chest that she had of  _possibly_  finding happiness, despite all the odds against it, died. One glance at his stormy blue eyes was all that she needed to know the truth.

He utterly despised her.

 

* * *

He did not need his father's gestures or Balin's introduction to know which one  _she_  was. Her copper hair, fair complexion and green eyes drew him in before he could catch himself. Thankfully the girl hadn't seen him yet so his moment of weakness was not noticed by her.

When her eyes finally met his, Thorin made sure his face betrayed nothing but allowed his eyes to say all that he wanted to. He made sure that they held nothing but the deepest contempt for her and this thrice-damned situation.

He then convinced himself that the flicker of hopelessness and resignation in those green eyes did not affect him at all.

 

* * *

Her father hugged her goodbye, his promises of returning next spring for her wedding falling on deaf ears. The two kings had decided that the betrothed pair would be allowed to court and get to know each other before being forced to marry. Ariya couldn't find it in herself to be offended by the pretense of her even having a choice in the matter.

Courting was for those that could say no at any time.

She said none of this to her father though, instead she hugged him back, whispered her goodbyes and said she would watch for them come spring. She knew that it was about to be the longest fall and winter of her young life.


	2. Martyr of a Different Sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ariya, meet Dis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit... even though I wish I did. I would do a "rent-Thorin-for-the-day" type of deal and have Rick Armitage go out in full Thorin-ness to all you lovely people. Perhaps we would add "Rent-Kili" or "Fili" day too... heck, any of the dwarves and Bilbo! Fair game! Just rent them!
> 
> Sadly, I still don't own anything.... so we cannot do that.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Chapter Goodies:
> 
> Thorin's age so far is mid-twenties with Ariya's being the same. Frerin will be 20-ish with Dis at 18. I know these seem very human-like characteristics for the ages but, I can see dwarves growing up at the same pace as humans, but then just having more time during the prime of their lives.
> 
> Also, everyone needs to remember that Dis is the mother of Fili and Kili and.. well, our amazing trouble-making Durin brothers had to get it from somewhere. It certainly wasn't from Uncle Thorin lol.

Chapter 2: Martyr of a Different Kind

Ariya didn't sleep that night.

Prince Thrain had explained that the room he had readied for her wasn't in the royal wing, as that was deep in the mountain. Instead, he thought that for the first few months at least, she would appreciate a balcony and the ability to stand outside whenever she wanted. She found this strangely... astute of him, considering what his son was like.

Once she was wed however, she was to be moved into Thorin's room.

Thorin. The name left a bitter taste in her mouth and a frown on her face. He had yet to say a word to her and she refused to let that upset her.

After she was presented to the royal family (she couldn't remember their names having been so lost in thought), King Thror had led them off to a feast, forcing Thorin and her to sit next to each other. She supposed the king thought that this would leave them with no choice but to speak, if only to ask to pass the meat.

He had completely underestimated his grandson's and Ariya's amount of stubbornness.

If she couldn't reach any food she wanted, then she wouldn't eat it. Thorin adopted the same policy and neither as much as looked at the other during the meal.

Ariya stretched and laid back, staring up at stars that weren't hers. She was on the wall that surrounded her balcony, unafraid of the height or the possibility of falling. Her mind was hundreds of leagues away, running and hunting with her clan in the starlight.

And so Ariya stayed on her balcony, lost in thought while dawn crept over the Mountain.

* * *

Thorin and Dwalin were walking through Erebor's halls. The two intended to resume their sparring match this morning and were heading to the training ground.

Dwalin conveniently took them the long way, knowing that Thorin was lost in thought and wouldn't notice right away. No one would be around this part of the mountain yet and Dwalin intended on finding out his prince's thoughts on the girl.

"At least she is pretty enough Thorin. You could have been forced to marry one that looked like Old Dola, or even Dola herself!" Dwalin joked. Dola was one of the healers in Erebor and older than any dwarf could recall.

"I would have preferred Dola over that girl."

Thorin's face was set and his eyes hard as he continued speaking.

"She knows nothing of our life, of our people. How can she be expected to help me lead when she isn't even one of us. I even doubt she can defend herself, being all skin and bones. No Dwalin, I would rather be forced to marry Dola than the thing my grandfather chose."

"I think, my friend, that our King meant for  _you_  to teach her our ways."

"I will not. I'll marry her if I must and produce heirs somehow but I will not accept her in such a manner."

* * *

A knock on her door brought Ariya out of her thoughts. Shaking her head quickly, she gathered herself together and walked through her new chambers and cracked open the door slightly. Dark hair and blue eyes met her gaze and for a moment Ariya worried that it was Thorin.

But then she saw the smile and realized it was just someone that looked like the prince.

"Good morning! I haven't woken you up have I? I thought perhaps you would like a tour of Erebor before everyone gets up. Dwarves aren't known for being subtle and I thought it would be easier for you without the entire city staring."

Ariya just gave the female a blank stare, trying to figure out who she was. She knew that she had seen her before and the feeling wasn't just because of the girl's strong resemblance to a certain prince.

The dwarf gave a little snort at Ariya's blank face. "We met last night but, you looked a little distracted so I guess you don't remember me. My name is Dis, daughter of Thrain and sister to Thorin. At your service." She gave a little curtsy to the still silent red head.

_Oh. That's why I recognize her._ Blushing, Ariya realized how rude she was being to the girl and bowed.

"Ariya, daughter of Soran, at yours. And I would appreciate that tour, thank you."

Dis' smile was overwhelming, spreading across her entire face. Ariya got another glimpse of what Thorin might look like if he ever felt the desire to make his muscles cooperate in such a way. Mentally shaking herself, Ariya followed the dwarf princess down the hallway.

Dis showed her the upper levels, which were mainly living quarters and the royal wing. Next came the library, something Ariya had never seen before. She owned one book her entire life and, ironically enough, it was filled with tales of dwarves. She wasn't sure if they were true stories, based on actual events, or complete myths but she loved it all the same. Now she was overwhelmed by the sheer  _number_  of books contained in one place and wished she could just spend forever in here reading.

She must have said something along those lines out loud because Dis laughed and dragged her over to a bookshelf.

"Here. This is a book of our history. If you're going to be our queen one day, you might as well learn all you can about what makes us… well, us."

Ariya stopped dead, her hand still reaching out to grab the book.

_Queen_. She was going to be a  _queen_.

Somehow that fact hadn't penetrated her brain. She knew she would marry Thorin, that he was a prince and heir. But how she had forgotten that that would make her a queen she didn't know. Queen to a race that wasn't even hers no less.

Ariya must have shown all the panic she was feeling for Dis was suddenly hugging her and stroking her hair. She also realized that there were tears rolling down her cheeks and wondered when she had started crying.

"What's wrong my friend? Why are you crying?"

Ariya let herself be hugged for a moment longer before pulling back to answer.

"You are kind to me when by all rights you should hate me. I know next to nothing of your people, your brother despises me, and I am essentially stealing away your birth right." Her voice was thick with tears and Ariya wiped her damp cheeks, hoping to wipe away her shame at crying as well.

Dis just smiled at her, the wide toothy smile that Ariya was beginning to refer to as the "Dis-smile".

"Have you seen the amount, or lack thereof, of women here? I've never had a female friend before, choosing instead to follow Thorin and Frerin around rather than die of boredom. So when I heard that you were coming, I decided that gaining your friendship was going to be the greatest thing ever. As for the throne, I've never really wanted it. It was always going to be Thorin's and now, with you being here, both Frerin and I have less pressure to pick someone 'suitable' and more freedom to choose someone we actually care about." Dis had pulled her into another hug at this point and Ariya thought how she was again a martyr, just perhaps a different kind. Before she could delve deeper into that thought however, Dis continued speaking in a low whisper.

"And besides, Thorin despises everyone and everything upon first meeting. It's when he greets you with open arms and a smile that you need to be afraid. I've learned how to make my own opinions of people and, more importantly, ways to get Thorin to back his big brotherly butt out of my business."

Ariya burst out in a full-bellied laugh at Dis' statement, the image of a cowering Thorin and enraged Dis dancing across her mind.

"Thank you for dragging me out of my room this morning Dis." Ariya gave her new-found friend a squeeze and was still giggling as she accepted the offered book and led away.

Perhaps living here wouldn't be as difficult as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to comment! I love comments; they let me know what I'm doing right or wrong :).
> 
> Also, let me know if there are areas where you would like to see more detail and I'll flesh them out. I'm a big "interactions" gal and don't always want to do the stuff that doesn't really involve talking...
> 
> Sad, I know.


	3. An Offer is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin crosses a line and Ariya... well, Ariya goes all red head on his fine Durin butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit... even though I wish I did. I would do a "rent-Thorin-for-the-day" type of deal and have Rick Armitage go out in full Thorin-ness to all you lovely people. Perhaps we would add "Rent-Kili" or "Fili" day too... heck, any of the dwarves and Bilbo! Fair game! Just rent them!
> 
> Sadly, I still don't own anything.... so we cannot do that.

She  _hated_ him.

Having never hated anyone in her life, Ariya at first was taken aback by her feelings. But now…

Now she fed into them with a vengeance.

At the moment, she was stalking through the halls, looking for a certain dwarf prince to disembowel. Dis ran behind her, trying to keep up and calm her down at the same time.  _Not this time_  she thought. _This time I've had enough._

She and Dis had met up in the library, a ritual they had developed over the past month and a half, so Ariya could ask any questions she had relating to dwarves, the Kingdom, or the surrounding areas. When she noticed that Dis appeared to be upset, Ariya asked her what was wrong. When Dis refused to tell her, she knew it probably had something to do with her. Finally, after much pleading, begging and a well-meaning threat to shave her bald in her sleep, Ariya was able to drag the information out of her friend.

Apparently Thorin, the future King-to-have-a-mountain-shoved-up-his-arse, had publically  _denounced_  her, stating that she was a child because didn't have any skill with a blade.

The fact that the "public" was a band of soldiers around the same age as Ariya or that he was right, she couldn't handle a blade, did nothing to lessen her anger. Dwarves already viewed her differently because she wasn't one of them; she didn't need them thinking badly of her because they thought she was unable to take care of herself. Besides, it also cut into her pride damnit!

She was the best tracker in the North, one of the top hunters, and knew more about hand-to-hand fighting styles that anyone West of the Anduin!

But because Mister Oh-my-sword-is-bigger-than-yours didn't see her in the training arena every damn hour somehow meant she was weak.

_I'll show him weak._

* * *

Dis had realized where her friend was going about three corridors ago and had figured out that she was less likely to stop her than she was a charging Oliphant another corridor after that. So she settled on giving the red head directions on the quickest way to reach her destination, which ironically enough happened to be full of Thorin's audience from the other day.

_This'll be entertaining to say the least._

She stopped just before the outer ring of the training arena, watching as Ariya strode up to her brother as if she owned the place.  _Well, someday she will... at least she's got the walk for it._

Her brother hadn't noticed his betrothed yet, but Dwalin and almost every other dwarf had. Dis wasn't able to see her friend's face but, she could picture it. Ariya's lips would be pulled back in a silent snarl, her eyes narrowed with fury and teeth slightly open and bared, as if preparing to rip out your throat.

It truly was a terrifying sight, if Dwalin's now pale face was anything to go by.

Dis' was thrown out of her thoughts of picturing her friends enraged face by the sight of her eldest brother, Prince of Erebor and heir to the throne, being knocked on his back by the fists of a 4'9" bundle of fury.

* * *

Ariya walked towards the vile dwarf, cursing herself for being slightly distracted by the sight of him shirtless.  _This was not the time you idiot_ she berated herself. Somehow she had become attracted to the pigheaded Durin and right now it only served to fuel her anger and frustration over her situation.

She had let everything else go: the insults, the ignoring her whenever he needed to speak with Dis, everything! But now he had crossed a line and didn't even realize it. Or so she thought.

And then she was standing in front of him and he looked at her with those damn eyes of his-  _she should really poke them out_ \- and he smirked at her. A smirk that said he knew  _exactly_ why she was upset, that he knew he had crossed the invisible line, and that he didn't think she could do anything about it.

So she punched him.

* * *

Looking back on the events now, she had a brief moment of guilt over not giving him some indication of her intent. Perhaps she should have verbally challenged him, at least it would have given him a chance. But then again, it wasn't her fault that he has all the awareness of a  _rock_  when it comes to his surroundings and potentially dangerous situations.

_What is he expecting,_  she thought, _an orc to sweetly call out "Oh Prince Tho-orin, I'll be walking over to behead you in a moment. Just thought you should know!" before attacking?_

Thorin now lay flat on his back, his eyes looking up at her in shock and his right hand holding his very broken and bleeding nose.

Deciding that no, she really didn't feel bad about his nose, and that she had a strong desire to add insult to injury, Ariya spat out "Now who can't fight?!  _Báltaí!_ "

She made the last word sound as nasty as possible so he had no reason to suspect it for anything other than what it was: an insult to his manhood.

_As if me breaking his nose wasn't enough_ she thought, smirking at him the same way he just had with her before turning and leaving.

She made sure to make eye contact with as many of the dwarves there as she could, daring any to step forward and challenge her. She supposed it was only the fact that Thorin was still in shock at finding himself on his back only seconds after thinking he had the situation in control that prevented him from charging at her as she grabbed Dis and left.

* * *

"That was amazing! He just looked at you and his nose was bleeding and what exactly does that last word mean?" Dis found the entire exchange hilarious and could barely get her sentences out from laughing so hard.

"I likened him to the female sex area. For my people, it's a degrading and offensive word, one which we try not to use often. I felt it fitting in this case though."

Dis laughed uproariously at this, causing several miners that were leaving the ruby mines to stare at them in concern.

Slightly disturbed that Dis wasn't more concerned about her brother  _bleeding_ , Ariya just shrugged.

_Perhaps she has done worse to him._

* * *

Ariya expected Thorin to try to find her, either to beat her senseless or throw her off her balcony. When a few hours went by and there was still no sign of the dwarf prince, Ariya started worrying even more.

Was there something worse he could do?

She wracked her brain, no longer listening to Dis explain the differences between the many dwarf clans. She still tried to act like she was listening however, saying "mmhmm" every time there was a pause.

"Ariya, I know you're not listening to me."

"Of course I'm listening Dis, don't be so paranoid."

"Oh really? So then why did you just agreed that all you want in life is to be the harlot of a cave troll?"

Alright so, her friend was more perceptive than expected.

"Thorin hasn't come to murder me yet. Therefore, I can only assume that he has something much worse in mind and I've been trying to think of what it might be."

Dis just raised her eyebrow.

"I know my brother Ariya and I can tell you that he isn't very creative. I'm sure it's just Dwalin physically holding him back that has made him not show up, not because he's thinking up a more diabolical plan."

This really did nothing to comfort the red head but she pretended like it did.

* * *

Dinner was an interesting affair however. Thorin sat beside her, silent as usual but now with a red and tender-looking nose. She had finally gotten over her fear of him killing her, convinced that it would be seen as an  _Act of War_  and that his father and grandfather would never allow it.

She hoped.

No, the current dilemma was that she hadn't eaten since this morning and was  _starving_. So of course, the good food was on the other side of Thorin, who was currently serving himself up a large spoonful of roasted pork and potatoes.

More willing to starve than speak with him though, Ariya settled for grabbing a roll and nibbling on it, pretending it was anything  _but_  bread.

Suddenly, she found her plate had a helping of meat and potatoes on it.

Ariya blamed her hunger as the reason for the whole minute she spent staring at the food, trying to figure out how it got there exactly and if  _she herself_  conjured it.

_Being able to control magic would indeed be helpful._

A deep voice broke through her musings though, halting her thoughts on what exactly she would do with the power of a wizard.

"Haven't you ever seen meat and potatoes before? Or are you more worried that I poisoned them."

Confused even more, for that voice was only ever used to insult her, she turned her head to her left and met Thorin's eyes.

He was watching her- _incinerating her with his eyes is more like it_ her mind helpfully supplied- with a slight scowl.

"No, I've seen them before, clearly I am not an idiot. I just was contemplating how they ended up on my  _plate_ , as I neither placed them there myself or request they be put there."

_That'll shut him up._

"You tell me that you are not an idiot and then give me an idiotic response. I placed them on your plate. You are too skinny and need your strength. Tomorrow Dwalin and I will be teaching you how to fight with more than fists… no matter how quick you may be with them."

_Well aren't you just Prince Witty? Right... I'll do that the day orcs decide that their true calling is to be gardeners and live in the Shire._

She narrowed her eyes at him, ready to tell him exactly what she thought of his offer- her mind helpfully gathering all the foul words she knew- when she caught sight of Dis. The girl was watching Thorin and Ariya with a small smile on her face, clearly pleased at the sight of them talking.

_Damnit._

"Fine." Ariya all but spat out, turning back now to her plate.

_Maybe I'll at least be able to bite him tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles evilly* This is fun... much more fun than writing my paper.
> 
> Phooey.


	4. Never Judge my Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ariya gets hurt and Thorin decides that being an ass is the answer to everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit... even though I wish I did. I would do a "rent-Thorin-for-the-day" type of deal and have Rick Armitage go out in full Thorin-ness to all you lovely people. Perhaps we would add "Rent-Kili" or "Fili" day too... heck, any of the dwarves and Bilbo! Fair game! Just rent them!
> 
> Sadly, I still don't own anything.... so we cannot do that.

Chapter 4: Never Judge my Loyalty

"Widen your stance, I could push you over with my pinky right now."

"Try it and I'll bite your pinky  _off_  Durin!"

It was before dawn broke over the mountain and they were standing in the center of the training ring, Dwalin on Ariya's right with Thorin standing in front of her. They had finally decided (after Ariya and Thorin spent 30 minutes shouting back and forth) that Ariya would first learn the blocks and attacks with a practice sword and then progress to the real thing.

Thorin had wanted to start her with a real sword, stating that it was the "proper way" while Ariya declared that she wanted to be able to beat Thorin with the practice sword first. Thorin thought that she just wanted to win a fight with a stick to prove she was a better fighter than him. Dwalin was suspicious that there was another reason.

He was right. Ariya really just wanted to be able to beat Thorin black and blue and seeing how it was just a training sword, no one could get upset at her.

"Do you always have to be so difficult?"

"Pot. Kettle." Ariya replied through clenched teeth; Dwalin hoped she hadn't cracked any.

At this point though, he just wanted to smack both of them upside the head and get on with the lesson. However, they were royalty and for some reason, beating royalty was frowned down upon.

Unless, of course, it was one royal beating another.

Smirking slightly at the sight of Thorin and Ariya having their heads bashed together, Dwalin realized that it had gotten quiet. Too quiet.

_Oh Mahal, they've killed each other while I was distracted._

Dwalin quickly looked around and realized that both Thorin and Ariya were giving him an unimpressed look, each with a cocked eyebrow. They had caught him smirking at them and Dwalin realized what it must have looked like.

_Well it's not my fault if they fight like an old bonded couple. Just a bit more violent is all._

Biting his tongue (it wouldn't do to turn the fiery woman's temper on him), Dwalin took that as his cue to start teaching, beginning with an overhead block. He slowly demonstrated the movement and then had her practice while he brought down his training sword at half-strength.

Thorin  _helpfully_  stood off to the side, pointing out every single thing she did wrong.

Dwalin noted that every once in a while, Ariya would swing her sword out a little  _too_  wide and fast, catching Thorin on the side of the head.

It only took this happening three times before Thorin made the smart decision and stepped back, keeping his comments to the bare minimum. Which for Thorin, that meant one every minute instead of three.

They continued this way for two hours, Dwalin teaching while Thorin stood with his arms crossed, watching. Pleased with the progress they had made as Ariya now moved smoothly from one block to the others, Dwalin called a stop for the day.

With the soldiers beginning to trickle in to start the day's training, Dwalin told Ariya to meet them here at the same time tomorrow. The two male dwarves left then, walking over to join their troops.

Glad to finally be rid of the dwarf prince, Ariya left for her rooms. She was covered in sweat and needed to clean up before meeting Dis in the library.

* * *

Word spread quickly that day of Ariya's training sessions with the two dwarves, almost as quickly as the news that the red head had flattened the eldest Durin prince with just a punch to the nose. And if there's one thing the dwarves loved more than gold, jewels and ale, it was betting.

So it was a very surprised Ariya that walked into the training circle the next morning, Dis at her side. About half of the arena was packed with dwarves and the fact that Dis was just as surprised as her did little to comfort the red head.

It wasn't until the girls got closer and heard the conversations taking place that they realized what was going on.

"I bet 5 silvers that she pulls out his hair!"

"10 gold she kicks 'im in his royal jewels!"

A dwarf was running through the seats, writing down the names, bets, and amounts so no one could back out or forget at the end of the session. More dwarves piped up, each bet becoming more and more violent and relatively impossible.

Surprised green eyes turned to the dwarf princess. "Are they betting on my training?" she whispered.

Amused, Dis could only nod her head. She didn't quite understand the look on Ariya's face though; she had expected her friend to be amused by the exchange. Instead, she looked to be slightly... afronted.

Continuing through to the training circle, Ariya heard more bets being placed, this time in favor of Thorin. Many bet that he would return the favor and break  _her_  nose, a few thought that he would have her disarmed within 10 seconds and then throw her across the room, and one brave (and, in Ariya's opinion,  _stupid_ ) dwarf bet that Thorin would throw Ariya over his shoulder, carry her off to his room and declare his undying love for her.

Ariya thought she was going to be sick at  _that_  mental image.

Shuddering, she nodded at Dis, who had managed to find a seat in the front row. Finally arriving at the center circle, Ariya stood next to Dwalin and eyed Thorin thoughtfully.

Dwalin decided right then and there that she was up to something and wished Thorin had decided to wear full body armour, instead of being bare-chested with breeches. He also knew of the bets that were taking place and figured that Ariya did as well.

"Thorin, would you do anything for your people?" She wasn't impressed with the dwarves betting against their prince; her people would never imagine of doing such a thing-their loyalty to their leaders was never toyed with or taken lightly.

She acknowledged that her thinking was possibly out of place here, that the dwarves might not be showing disrespect to their prince. But part of her thought that Thorin, who was too proud for his own good, would be offended by it.

And as his future wife, wasn't it  _her_  duty to bring it to his knowledge? Yes, that was it, she wouldn't want someone else to have all the fun... um... unfortunate duty of informing him.

"Of course, all  _decent_  leaders do." Thorin had looked pointedly at the girl, clearly trying to insinuate exactly what he thought of her as a leader and also because he hadn't insulted her yet today.

Had Thorin not been a royal ass, Ariya would have asked him what he thought then of his people betting against him in a fight. However... now her thoughts just turned vicious.

_I guess its time to make a few dwarves' day._

Dwalin realized that Thorin clearly shouldn't have said that as Ariya's eyes narrowed and her mouth curled into a tight smile.

"Of course  _my Prince._ " 

The words had their desired effect as Thorin was stunned by her calling him her prince.  _Finally_ , he thought.  _She has finally learned her place._

Thorin quickly regretted his arrogance for it was within that moment that Ariya grabbed his hair and  _pulled_ while swinging her right knee up, catching him hard between the legs. The silence that fell around the room was deafening as all the dwarves stared at their downed prince.

Crouching down to groaning prince on the ground, she whispered in his ear.

"I was only going to let you know that they were placing bets on us… but then you insinuated that I don't care about my people. I assure you Thorin that there is nothing farther from the truth. Never doubt my loyalty to them again."

She got up then and walked towards Dwalin, noting the silence in the arena still remained. Looking around, she saw that every single dwarf was now watching her, shock and awe on their faces. Deciding that now was as good a time as any she raised a single eyebrow.

"I believe you owe those two fine gentlemen who betted that I would incapacitate your prince in such a way some money." She declared, pointing out the two from earlier.

"And a word to the wise, I don't appreciate my training sessions being turned into  _your_  entertainment. I am also appalled that you would bet against your prince. He deserve much more respect than that from all of you and he clearly has more devotion to you than you do to him. Now I must kindly ask that all of you leave! Oh, and would someone bring Prince Thorin some ice please?"

Her speech having the desired effect as the dwarves shamefully shuffled out, she picked up her wooden sword and asked Dwalin to continue their lessons from yesterday.

"Was it really necessary to attack him in such a way milady?" Dwalin was watching a pained Thorin being helped up by Dis, who looked to be scolding him for "provoking Ariya".

Shrugging, Ariya nodded. "He'll be better in a few hours, which is perfect because he'll be too busy thinking about his jewels to insult my techniques. Now, shall we?"

Dwalin decided that he would be more than happy to have her as his queen, if only for her ability to turn situations around to suit her needs.

That and she'd keep Thorin in line whenever Dis couldn't. As much as he loved his prince, he admitted that Thorin could get quite thickheaded sometimes.

* * *

Another month passed by in this manner. Ariya would met Dwalin and Thorin for weapons training, in which Dwalin would do the actual training and Thorin would sit on the bench and watch them quietly. Dis had scolded him so thoroughly for his insults and mistreatment of Ariya that his exclamations of the damage she had done on his body fell upon deaf ears.

So it was a sulking Thorin that would watch the girl, his future bride, progress each day with her training. Dwalin had finally started her on a real sword, deciding that she could handle it without hurting him or Thorin.

Even if she still wanted to beat the dwarf black and blue.

After the second day in the arena, Ariya decided to be polited to her betrothed... she didn't need the rest of Erebor following her example and disrespecting the young prince already.

The fact that she was, a month later, slowly becoming more attracted to the surly creature was always shoved firmly in the back of her mind most violently.

The first time she had an inkling of her growing feelings was when a group of wounded hunters came back to the mountain. They had been attacked by Dire-wolves and somehow all of them had survived. Thorin had sat with the leader of the group, telling him that it was alright and he would make sure the families were well taken care of. Ariya had been at the doorway, wanting to know more about the dire-wolves, their strength and size. She kept their answers in the back of her mind, aware that she may need it in the future. She tucked away the sight of a concerned Thorin there as well.

The second time Ariya hadn't been able to tuck it into the back of her mind so easily. Two dwarf children were missing and Ariya watched as Thorin lead a group of miners to search in the shafts for them. The image of the prince carrying the two children, their heads tucked under his neck while he mumbled soft reassurances to them was so contrary to the one that she had of him that she couldn't look away.

The third time was just a few minutes ago. She and Dwalin were sparring with Thorin observing as usual. She had misjudged her distance however and ended up with a slice from Dwalin's sword across her arm. Before she could blink, Thorin was in front of her and examining the cut.

"I'm fine." She tried to remove her arm from his hands but, the cut was deeper than she realized and the movement had her inhaling sharply. Dwalin was also looking at the wound, his gaze full of guilt.

"You are  _not_  fine. Come, I will take you to the healers." Realizing that Thorin wasn't going to put up with any argument and would possibly carry her there if he needed to, she bowed to Dwalin, thanked him for the lesson, and assured him that it was entirely her fault, not his.

Thorin sat by her side the entire time as her arm was cleaned, stitched up and bandaged. The healers gave her strict instructions not to use it for the next few days, so not to risk tearing the stitches and making it worse. Her assurances that she heals fast fell on deaf ears.

_Typical healers._

When she was released, once more being told not to strain her arm with sword play, Ariya awkwardly looked at Thorin.

"Thank you for staying with me. You didn't need to do that." He really hadn't-she was perfectly capable of handling a few stitches but the fact that he did touched her and she felt the now familiar sense of affection rising within her. At this moment, she had quite forgotten why she didn't like the handsome dwarf standing in front of her.

"I needed to make sure you wouldn't fall off the stairs or walkways as you clearly have less depth perception and motor control as a newborn."

_Oh right, because he's a total bastard._

"Well, I hope I haven't been too much of a burden  _your majesty_." She replied haughtily, raising her chin and stalking away to go find Dis and complain about the eldest Durin brother.

* * *

Thorin had watched her step too close time and time again, and just wanted to reach out and grab her back. Hence why he had already been halfway across the training floor when Dwalin had accidentally sliced her arm. Racing now to the girl, he reached her side, thinking that she was cut much deeper than she had been.

Upon realizing that, while it wasn't down to the bone, it was still quite deep, Thorin found himself insisting that she go to the healers.

How he had ended up escorting her himself, he didn't know.

It was while the healers stitched up her arm that Thorin realized, rather suddenly too, that he was attracted to her. He had been worried when he saw her hurt and his only thought had been to  _protect_.

When those feelings had started, he couldn't quite say.

It could have been during those days when he realized that she wasn't as weak as she appeared, that she had some spark in her. He had taken her acceptance of his rudeness as weakness when really, he realized, she was anything but.

It could also have been that day when she had run around teaching all the younglings a new game in the marketplace. It had given the mothers time to buy their purchases without little ones hanging off of them. The pure joy on her face as she was chased, ducking and weaving through the stone formations off to the side, was one that took his breath away. He had caught himself smiling at the image of Ariya pinned under a pile of fierce dwarflings, laughing and tickling as many as she could reach.

Or it could have been the time he went to the library to collect Dis for a meeting with their father and grandfather. He had hidden behind a bookshelf and just watched as the red head learned his history. Dis was currently telling her the tales of Moria and Durin's Bane and Ariya was listening with rapt attention, her eyes straying now and then to the map in front of her to look at the fallen dwarf city. He realized in that moment just how hard she was trying in order to be an appropriate leader to his people.

He didn't know how to process this new image of the girl he had decided to hate. So he locked it in a chest and threw it into the back of his mind.

Now however, seeing her hurt had brought it all out.

Realizing that the healer was giving Ariya instructions, Thorin once again violently smashed those feelings into the chest, deciding that it didn't matter what he thought of her. It wouldn't do to dwell on something that would never be there.

And then she was thanking him for helping her and saying that he hadn't needed to.

_Of course I did. You were hurt and it's my responsibility to make it better._

But that wasn't what he said to her. Instead he insulted her because it was safe and would make her leave so she couldn't see the truth in his eyes.

Thorin tried to convince himself that it was for the best.


	5. The Cries of the People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a dragon and a completely made-up history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit... even though I wish I did. I would do a "rent-Thorin-for-the-day" type of deal and have Rick Armitage go out in full Thorin-ness to all you lovely people. Perhaps we would add "Rent-Kili" or "Fili" day too... heck, any of the dwarves and Bilbo! Fair game! Just rent them!
> 
> Sadly, I still don't own anything.... so we cannot do that.

Chapter 5: The Cries of the People

Winter passed quickly for Ariya, something she had not expected. Her days were filled with training (after her arm had healed), being taught in the library by Dis, and avoiding Thorin. So before she knew it, the air had once more turned warm and the mountain was opening up. Trade with the city of Dale had also started up again as the dwarves had spent all winter creating items of their craft.

Ariya was once again sitting on her balcony, soaking in the first rays of spring sun. She hadn't been able to be outside all winter, something that had been starting to make her stir crazy these last few weeks. To combat her feelings of being stifled, Ariya took to playing with the children in the marketplace almost daily.

It reminded her of the days she would spend with her siblings, cousins and friends, just running around and playing Capture the Rabbit. She had taught the game to the little dwarflings and always nominated herself as the Rabbit ( it was safer for her to be pounced on by a dozen happy children than it was for a child). None of the mothers minded, as they all loved the fact that the princess wore their children out to the point of obedience.

And if any noticed her slightly wild looks and excess energy, none commented.

Sitting on her balcony, with the warm breeze playing through her hair, Ariya looked out over the woodland that would eventually turn into the Greenwood forest. Ruled by the Elven King, Thranduil, the forest seemed to be a pleasant place. She would love to run under its branches and hunt alongside it's streams.

Lost in her thoughts of forests and game, she was startled when dwarven horns rang out. Looking around the area quickly, having assumed it was the signal for an attack, she was surprised to realize that it was only a pony and its rider approaching. Curious as to what could cause such a react from the dwarves, Ariya left her balcony in favor of going to the entrance hall.

* * *

What she found was a laughing Dis and smiling Thorin- _wait, smiling?_ -embracing a golden hair stranger. The stranger was also smiling and Ariya realized that it was a smile she knew well.

 _He must be Frerin_.

Ariya had known of the existence of the second Durin brother but had yet to officially meet him. She had assumed that he shared the same opinion of her as his brother did and had just chosen to avoid her.

The smile she received when his eyes fell upon her though clearly showed that she had been wrong.

The blond dwarf left his siblings embrace and walked over to her, bowing slightly just before reaching her.

"Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, at your service milady."

Surprised by his manners - _was Thorin the only rude royal dwarf in Erebor then?_ \- Ariya bowed back.

"Ariya, daughter of Soran, at yours."

"So you are to be my new sister? Welcome to the line of Durin. I apologize for my absence these last few months; I was out visiting our cousin Dain and decided to winter in the Iron Hills."

And then Frerin did something she was not expecting: he pulled her into a warm hug as if she really  _was_  his sister.

Much like Dis had done her first day here.

Ariya decided then and there that she liked Frerin and would treat him much as she treated his sister- a good and valued friend. Smiling, she stepped out of his embrace.

"I'm glad you had a safe journey back then. Have you been able to eat at all today?"

Dis and Thorin had joined them at that point and Ariya was surprised to note that Thorin had a strange look upon his face before he quickly schooled it away.

_Was that jealousy? What, does he think I'll steal his brother away from him? Impossible dwarf._

Together, the four of them walked off to the kitchens, determined to feed the youngest prince.

* * *

Thorin had been positive that Frerin would take to Ariya like a duck to water. He just hadn't realized the affect it would have on him.

Thus, the slight twinge of jealousy in his chest at seeing his brother so freely embrace the red head surprised him. For a moment, he wanted to rip his brother off of her, all the while proclaiming that she was  _his_.

However, he knew that he was acting like an idiot and shoved the feeling back down from where it had come from.

_She wasn't his. She was just here to make sure her people had aid if called for, not because of him._

Silently, he followed after the chatting trio.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Frerin had returned. In that time, the young prince had taken to training with Dwalin, Ariya and Thorin, forcing his older brother to teach him while Dwalin continued to focus on Ariya. Frerin had also started meeting with Dis and Ariya in the library, teaching the red head about the Iron Hills.

They were occupied by longbeards after all, and considered close kin to the Durins.

This day however, they had all decided to give the lessons in the library a rest. Frerin and Dis were spending some time with their father while Thorin was up on the wall standing guard with Balin. Ariya, left to her own devices, decided to once more return to the market and see what goods had been brought from the town of Dale and if she was needed to occupy the dwarflings.

She hadn't been there for more than an hour when terrified cries of "Dragon! Get out of the Mountain!" could be heard. Every single dwarf in the marketplace dropped what they were doing and sped towards Erebor's gates, hoping to reach the safety of outside before the dragon was upon them.

Ariya herself was terrified. Her clan had never experienced a dragon before but, they had all heard and seen the destruction they could leave behind. The dragon must have been drawn by Thror's gold-sickness. The King had become entrenched in his treasure room as of late and Ariya had seen the shadow of worry on Thorin's face.

Now it seemed they were paying the price.

* * *

She was running with the rest of the dwarves when she saw a dwarfling hiding by a column, his little body frozen in fear. She ran over to him, somehow remembering that his name was Roni, and crouched down to his level.

"Where's your mother Roni? Roni! Where is your mother?"

Trembling, the child burst into tears, his sobs of "I lost her! Roni lost Momma!" breaking her heart.

Grabbing the child and clutching him to her chest, Ariya's whirled around to continue running with the rest of the dwarves. A loud roar was suddenly echoing through the hallways, deafening the red head. Eyes wide, she saw the dragon for the first time.

It was  _huge_. Almost as tall as the main hall's ceiling, its legs were as wide as the main pillars and its tail lashed back and forth like a giant's whip. Dwarves were running under its body in an attempt to get out and many, she saw in horror, were being crushed underneath the beast's mighty feet.

Praying to Aulë that her friends, and Thorin, were safe, Ariya tucked the little one's head to her neck, made him close his eyes and cover his ears, and took off sprinting across the blood-covered floor.

For one terrifying moment, Ariya thought that she was going to be crushed to death underneath the dragon. But then she was running out from under it and leaping easily over it's whipping tail, slipping slightly on the blood-soaked floor as she landed. The gates were within sight and Ariya was beginning to hear cries for help, help from whom though, she didn't know.

Her mad dash through the gates, still clutching the dwarfling, brought her into the outside world for the first time in months. All around her dwarves were crying in misery and she realized that it had been Thorin who was screaming for aid while supporting his grandfather.

Relieved that Thorin was alright, she looked up towards the direction where he was shouting. Realizing that it was Thranduil, who had come with his army, she felt some hope.

 _The elves would help_   _us._

But then she saw Thranduil give a slight bow and she knew: the Elf King would not risk his people to fight the dragon. They would be destroyed as most of the dwarves had been and he couldn't allow it.

Her eyes were wide with shock as she realized that the mountain was truly lost.

* * *

A desperate cry reached her ears once more, the words forming slowly in her brain. It wasn't until a few seconds later that she realized it was a mother's voice crying heartbreakingly for her child.

"Roni! My son! No, let me go! I have to find him!" Looking over, Ariya saw the stout dwarf mother fighting her way out of the arms of three dwarf men, trying to make it back to the mountain. Glancing down at the child in her arms, Ariya saw that his little hands were still covering his ears, and his eyes were screwed shut.

Still in slight shock from the whole ordeal, Ariya slowly made the connection between the name the mother was screaming out and the child she was holding.

"Here! He's over here. I have him." Her shouts and sprinting to the woman had drawn one of the men's attention, as well as Thorin's.

Realizing that the mother was too far gone in grief from thinking that her child was dead, Ariya dropped to her knees in front of the woman, coaxing the little dwarfling's eyes and ears open. Somehow she knew that only the voice of her child would bring the mother back from her crazed self.

"Momma?"

It was the tiniest whisper, one that Ariya could barely hear. Somehow though, his mother had.

"Roni? RONI! Oh my baby, are you hurt?" And Roni was lifted from Ariya's arms to be cradled by his mother as she checked him over for any marks or scratches. Finding that he was relatively unharmed, the woman then grabbed Ariya into a bone crushing hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

"You saved him. I couldn't find him! He had wandered away from me and then the dragon came and I got forced out here! Thank you so much Princess. Thank you!"

Ariya just gave her a hug back and tried to calm the woman down until her sobs turned into sniffs.

A gentle hand on her shoulder had her releasing the dwarf woman and turning around. Seeing that it was Frerin and Dis, Ariya felt a weight lift slightly from her chest. They were alive!

"Come, we need to start leaving." It was Frerin who spoke as Dis was still silent with grief.

Nodding her head, Ariya followed the two siblings over to Thorin, who was starting to lead the people away from their destroyed home.

* * *

It had been a week since the fall of Erebor and Ariya found herself waking up between the forms of Dis and Frerin. Not understanding why she was awake, for it wasn't yet dawn, she heard a familiar voice drift over to her.

_Father._

Ariya jumped up, careful to not wake Frerin and Dis, and dashed over to where she heard her father's voice coming from. Upon reaching the area, she realized that he was speaking with Thorin, while Thrain and Thror stood beside the young Prince.

"She should leave with you. I cannot remain betrothed to her as I no longer have anything to offer."

"What? No! I'm not leaving!" All the men jumped and reached for their weapons as Ariya burst into their group. "How dare you think you can do this! You don't have any control over my life. I say I'm staying and that's final!"

Thorin's face was thunderous. "You are not wanted here, Ariya, Daughter of Soran. I cannot look after my people  _and_ you. You will be leaving with your father."

Thorin refused to look at her as he bowed to King Soran and then walked away. King Thror wandered off as well after he too bowed to the other king. This only left Prince Thrain who stood looking at Ariya. Her eyes were downcast and her face was set.

 _Stubborn to the core_  he thought with a silent chuckle.

"Do not think my son so harsh child. I know he appears as though a bear would have a better temperament than he but, he does care for you. He is only doing what he thinks is best for your survival." And with that, the prince placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and nodded respectfully to her father before leaving.

Soran looked at his still silent child. He loved her with all his being and had known deep down that she would be happy with the dwarf had also known that the prince was strong enough to contend with his daughter's temper.

Which is why he had thought that the match between the two was the best choice. Realizing his error and that he had only ended up harming his daughter in the end, the King of the Northern Tundra sighed.

"Come on child, let's say good bye to your friends."

Finally snapping out of her thoughts, Ariya looked up at her father.

"No. I refuse to leave them. I have a plan father but I shall need your help. And blessing."

* * *

Soran walked into the dwarves' camp that evening, after having spent the whole day trailing behind the dwarves and arguing with his head strong daughter.

He had tried to convince her that he had been wrong and that he should never had given her away. Ariya had just smiled sadly at him and said it was too late, that she was now bound to them and their fate.

She would not abandon them.

_"You cannot keep that many dwarves alive my daughter, no matter how strong your will is. You will exhaust yourself and there will be no one there to aid you." Soran pleaded with her once last time, trying his hardest to make her see reason. He would not sacrifice her again._

_"Many will be leaving for the Iron Hills. I refuse to abandon him father, even if he doesn't realize that I am still there. Even if I may never speak to him again."_

_The realization of why his daughter was refusing to leave hit him like a falling oak. Sighing softly, he nodded._

_"Very well. Let us go to them before night falls."_

Now, he walked over to the fire that the royal family sat around, having been permitted access by the guards. The youngest child, a female, had tear tracks running through the dirt on her face while she rested her head on the blond dwarf's shoulder. Thorin was staring into the fire, a haunted look on his face, while his father and grandfather spoke quietly, making plans for the next day.

"King Soran, your majesties."

_So formal for such an informal setting._

"King Soran,' Prince Thrain was speaking to him with a look of worry on his face, 'is something the matter?"

Holding up his hands, Soran smiled.

"Everything is fine. I come with a message from my daughter. First, she apologizes for not saying goodbye." Here he looked at the young princess and blond prince, knowing that they had become close friends.

"And second, she wishes for you, Prince Thorin, to take her oldest friend in the hopes that they will be able to keep you and yours safe, where ever you may go." With a beckoning hand gesture, the King signaled to something behind him.

They all gasped, for out from behind him stepped a black wolf with two white forepaws. Its coat was as dark as deep night and its yellow-almost-green eyes glowed bright with intelligence. With a lowered head, it cautiously walked over to Thorin before whining slightly and rolling on to its back.

Recognizing the show of submission, Thorin found himself patting his thigh so the wolf would come to him. He ran his fingers through its coarse coat and swallowed thickly. It was a beautiful creature and he found himself slightly happier at the sight of it. It almost felt as if he hadn't told Ariya to leave and that she was sitting beside him.

"Tell Ariya that I thank her for her gift. And tell her… tell her that I am sorry."

* * *

Long ago, a clan had wandering lost in the Dark Forest of the North. They had been forced out of their homes by the larger and violent Men. Small and defenseless, all they could do was leave and hope for a better life elsewhere.

Their leader, Lair, had brought them North, knowing that neither man nor dwarf would be there. It was a hard life, with barely any season for growing food and animals that were lean and bent on survival and weariness.

It was when the clan was near death from hunger that the Vala Aulë appeared to the young leader and granted him the ability to save his people.

"You are hungered, so I will give you another form that is capable of great hunts. You are weak and this form will be the one with your strength. You are alone but in this form you will know great loyalty and kinship. You people shall live long lives and prosper as this but first, you must swear that none will seek out vengeance with the gift that I shall give you."

Thankful, the young man swore that he would do as Aulë bade and thus, Aulë granted the clan the ability to shift forms into those of wolves and the clan did indeed prosper.

In the following years, they eventually travelled south again, to trade furs and other crafts they had created for grains and other food. While difficult, Lair managed to keep his peoples vow to Aulë and none seeked revenge on those that had harmed them in the Before.

So the lost clan became known as the People of the Northern Tundra and respect was given for their strength and will to survive. None ever discovered their secret for the Clan guarded it with their lives.

And no one had ever ventured to live out away from their clan for 600 years.

Until the day Ariya was betrothed to Thorin.

* * *

Dis was frozen in her spot. From the moment that the wolf walked out and made eye contact with her, she knew  _exactly_  who it was, even if it seemed impossible. Yet those eyes couldn't lie. They held the same spark that Dis had seem in a similar pair for the past 5 months, as if they held a secret that only they knew.

And in that moment Dis understood.

_Ariya never said goodbye because she never had any intention of leaving._


	6. Sacrifices for the Good of the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dis proves why she's Ariya's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit... even though I wish I did. I would do a "rent-Thorin-for-the-day" type of deal and have Rick Armitage go out in full Thorin-ness to all you lovely people. Perhaps we would add "Rent-Kili" or "Fili" day too... heck, any of the dwarves and Bilbo! Fair game! Just rent them!
> 
> Sadly, I still don't own anything.... so we cannot do that.

_"Her name is Raiya. Please take care of her as she is dear to us."_

After every first Changing, a naming ceremony is held in which the new pack members chose their wolf name. Ariya had always loved playing with letters and making new words from existing ones. So when she created her wolf name from her Clan one, everyone just laughed and embraced her into the pack. It had been a happy celebration, with the laughter of her people echoing through their cave all night. Ariya hadn't wanted to sleep that night, being too excited and wound up.

Now though, Ariya was exhausted. It had been three weeks since her father delivered her to the dwarves, at her request. She couldn't even remember how that night had felt anymore, she was so tired. She also had never realized just how much she relied on and missed the physical contact and intellectual interactions from her friends until it was all but gone.

In her other form, Ariya had a chance to be included. She had Dis, and for a short time she had Frerin. She was able to annoy Thorin and train with Dwalin. She even missed talking with Balin, though that had only happened a few times.

Now however, she only had herself. While the dwarves seemed to appreciate her help, she was viewed exactly as she wanted them to view her: as a wolf. So she remained aloof and stayed away. It was only at night, when it was time for her to catch a few hours of sleep did she allow herself some comfort in the form of the children that she used to play with. The mothers would place all the children in the center of a circle and sleep on the border of it, ensuring no children crept off in the middle of the night or were vulnerable to attack.

The dwarflings were thrilled to be able to curl up on the black wolf, its fur soft and warm and its presence comforting. At first, the mothers were less than thrilled to find their children curled around the beast but, as the days progressed they began to see how gentle and attentive it was. It would always make sure the youngest were pressed closest to it, in order to best keep them warm.

Early every morning, the black wolf could be found in the middle of the dwarfling pile,it's black muzzle the only thing really visible. Many a dwarf would chuckle and wonder just exactly how it managed to continue to breathe.

She spent most of her days tracking ahead of the dwarves, ever on the lookout for wargs and orcs, or even roving bands of thieves.

Evenings were spent with the hunters, chasing rabbits or stalking deer herds. Ariya missed her pack the most those times; wolves were not meant to be solitary hunters. They were not meant to survive on their own. And while she did have the dwarf hunters to help her, it wasn't the same. They didn't see the world in the same way that she did; they couldn't communicate with just a look as her kin could.

Many of the dwarves had branched away from the Durins at this point, going off to join family elsewhere. Currently, there were only 50 dwarves left, including the royal family. Of those 50, 4 were capable hunters and trackers

Needless to say, none of them got much rest.

They still managed to keep everyone fed though. She and the dwarves had developed a tactic- she would run a deer herd into an ambush, take one down while the dwarves took two others. It gave them enough meat to cook, so that even if they couldn't find anything one night, there was always some food available.

However, many nights found Ariya going to sleep with an empty, or near empty stomach. When there was plenty for the dwarves to eat, she made sure to eat her fill. On the nights where food was scarce though, she would go without, ensuring that the children were able to have more to eat.

To top everything off, Dis kept giving her suspicious stares. Every time Ariya was in camp, she could feel Dis's eyes following her. To any other person, it just looked like Dis didn't trust the wolf around her people.

But Ariya knew what it was. Dis, whom she hadn't told of her ability, had somehow figured out who she was.

_Of course- out of all the dwarves I could have become best friends with, I had to pick Miss Observant. At least Thorin is as oblivious as a troll._

Unbeknownst to Ariya however, there was another dwarf that had noticed a few characteristics that the wolf shared with the fiery red head he knew.

* * *

Dis had spent the past three weeks watching the black wolf. If the familiar green eyes hadn't tipped Dis off to the truth of the wolf's real identity, then the time she spent observing it would have.

Its love and devotion to the children, the ease with which it worked with the hunters (almost as if it could understand them) and the fact that other than that first night, it had avoided Thorin, Dwalin, Frerin and her like the plague all seemed to point to the same conclusion- that Ariya was the wolf.

The most disturbing of her observations however, would be when Dis noticed that on the nights where they didn't have as much food the wolf would eat little, if any, food.

_Leave it up to Ariya to be a self-sacrificing little troll booger._

She had wanted to talk to her friend, force her to reveal herself since the first morning the wolf was with them but she had been unable to get the creature by itself. Now though, with the realization that her friend was most likely starving herself, Dis felt her resolve hardening.

Today she would corner her and force Ariya to explain just  _what_  in Durin's name was going on!

And she would shove some food down her friend's throat if need be.

That evening, Dis saw her chance. The wolf was sitting off by itself, facing the forest, its head hanging low. The hunt that night had been successful and the young dwarf Bombur was currently working on cooking the three deer.

Deciding that she might not get another chance like this, Dis stood up and spoke over her shoulder to Thorin.

"I'll be right back brother."

Dis walked up to the wolf and realized just how tired the creature must be when it jumped at the feel of Dis petting its coat. Apparently it hadn't heard her approach at all.

"I know it's you Ariya. We have a few minutes before dinner and I would love some answers." Dis whispered in the wolf's ear, trying to make it seem like she was just speaking to it as one would any other animal. Giving the black shoulder one last pat, Dis headed into the woods. She didn't need to glance over her shoulder to know that the wolf followed her.

What she didn't realize was that someone else was following her as well.

* * *

Ariya was too exhausted to keep up the charade of just being a wolf, especially when she knew that Dis would stop at nothing to get the answers she was looking for. Resigning herself to her fate, she followed the dwarf into the woods, head still hanging low.

Dis walked for a ways into the forest, making sure that no one else was able to see them from camp. Turning around, she crossed her arms and regarded the wolf sitting in front of her.

From the bushes behind them, blue eyes watched the interaction between the princess and dark wolf. He knew that the beast would have caught him if it wasn't so tired. Thanking Aule, the dwarf settled back to listen, even though he was sure he knew what had happened. In his travels to the Iron Hills, he had heard whispers of skin-changers in the North. He just hadn't put two and two together until the green-eyed wolf showed up.

"Well? Would you care to explain to me just what exactly is going on?"

The wolf huffed and somehow managed to give Dis a long-suffering look, clearly saying  _fat chance_.

"Now Ariya!"

With a slight growl, Ariya started to change back.

Dis (and unbeknownst to them but Frerin as well) watched in amazement as the wolf suddenly became her best friend. The change was… well, natural looking and not as awkward as Dis (or Frerin) expected.

"I knew it!" Both girls whipped around as Frerin jumped out from behind the bushes and swept Ariya up into a hug.

"I knew you didn't leave us!"

Dis laughed and jumped in to give Ariya a hug as well, having gotten caught up into her brother's excitement. Stepping back from her friend though, Dis was reminded that her friend hadn't been eating enough, as the shoulder under her hand felt bonier than it should. Taking a good look at the red head, she saw the dark circles under her eyes and how her ribs were more prominent than they should have been.

Dis also realized that her friend was somehow wearing clothes. Deciding to tackle the easiest question first, before she forced food down her friend's throat, Dis raised an eyebrow (an expression that was often found on her oldest brother's face).

"How are you wearing clothes? Wouldn't they fall off when you changed?"

Ariya smiled and just shook her head, amused by her friend's question.

_Of course that would be the first thing she asked._

"A young hunter in my pack discovered many years ago that animal skin somehow stayed with us when we shifted. We can't wear a whole outfit of it but, just enough to conserve our modesty if we find ourselves in folks outside of the Clan."

Just enough to cover her modesty was being slightly generous Dis thought. Ariya was wearing what looked to be a leather breast wrap that barely covered anything besides her chest while upon her waist hung a loin cloth. Her small amount of clothing only seemed to accent the fact that the redhead wasn't getting enough to eat as her hipbones were almost as prominent as her ribs.

However, Dis could tell that when her friend was in top form, she was a sight to see.

_Thorin would choke on his tongue if she walked up to him dressed like that._ Dis held back an evil giggle at that thought.

"Why didn't you leave? We all thought you left. Well, most of us still think you left, especially Thorin."

Ariya just smiled sadly at Frerin.

"I couldn't leave Dis or you or even Thorin. You… I left my Clan, my pack, to come to your mountain and to marry Thorin. And I didn't want to but, I realized that it wasn't so bad. I had a new best friend, Dwalin was teaching me how to fight and Thorin was- is- a challenge that I don't mind learning. You guys became my new pack. You never desert your pack when they need you. Even if it means they don't know that you're still there."

Dis wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, touched by the skin-changer's revelations.

"We should let everyone know that you're here though." Dis said quietly, knowing that her friend was going to put up a fight.

"No. Thorin would make me leave again and I would just spend my time trailing after you. It's easier for all of us if you just  _keep it a secret_  and let me help."

Dis and Frerin shared a look. Neither doubted the fact that she would just follow them if Thorin threw her out again. But secretly, they hoped that her obvious devotion to the dwarves would convince Thorin to allow her to stay.

But Ariya's narrowed eyes and set jaw made Dis realize that telling Thorin and everyone else was a bad idea- for the moment at least. Plus, she could use this situation to her advantage and get Ariya to agree to take better care of herself.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do. We'll stay quiet if you  _promise_  to start eating and sleeping more. I don't care how you view us, I will not have you doing this to yourself. Besides, a half-starved and exhausted wolf won't be doing anyone in this group any good." Frerin nodded his agreement and added his own opinion.

"And we'll make sure that Thorin doesn't discover your secret until you are ready for him too. Deal?"

Ariya looked between the two siblings, a smirk on her face.

"Deal."

The youngest Durin siblings waited for their friend to change back into wolf form before heading back to camp and getting some food.

* * *

Five days later found the dwarves overlooking a human town. While it wasn't the first settlement they had come across, it was the first one that Thrain and Thorin decided they should go down to look for work in. Thror was going to stay behind with Dis, Frerin and the majority of the dwarves, while Dwalin and Balin accompanied the Crowned Prince and oldest Durin Prince to the town.

Ariya had a terrible feeling about the human town. She tried to convey this to Dis, by looking between the princess and town, growling whenever she was facing the cluster of buildings.

It took a minute, but Dis realized what Ariya was trying to tell her. Worried and wishing she could ask her friend what had gotten her so spooked, she walked over to her father and brother.

"I don't think we should stop here- I have a bad feeling about this town."

Her father just smiled and rested his hands on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine lass. We need to go down and earn some money. We're running low on supplies and some new blankets wouldn't be remiss. We'll be back in a few days."

And with that, he and Thorin, followed by Dwalin and Balin, headed down to the town.

Ariya spent the evening pacing, torn between wanting to follow after Thorin and needing to stay behind to protect the children in case something happened.

She couldn't quite figure out what it was about the town that caused the icy shiver that crawled up her spine. Everything about it was sending off warning bells in her head and she just wanted to run down there and drag her dwarves back.

_They would probably misinterpret that course of action though and kill me._

So Ariya spent the night awake, her eyes set on the town below them, as if she was watching Thorin and Thrain.

The next day broke early, but the dawn did nothing to relieve Ariya of her fears. She spent the day between Dis and Frerin, keeping an eye on the dwarflings. None of the dwarves were eager to move around, so most spent the day sleeping and waiting for the return of their princes.

Ariya eventually fell asleep against her wishes, the afternoon sun warm on her coat.

Under the cloudless sky, the black wolf began to dream.

_"Stay away from this town my children. One day you will be the alphas in our pack and need to know the various dangers of the world."_

_Ariya, her older brother Akan, and her younger twin sisters Lila and Leena listened to their father as he told them to examine the town from a distance, remember its smell, and store the knowledge of the desolate place so they could keep their pack away from it._

" _Father, what happens here?" Ariya could smell fear and hatred on the air and was confused as to what caused it._

" _It is a slaver's town my daughter. Many travelers that happen across it are never seen again, including some of our pack mates. Stay away from it."_

Ariya woke with a start.

_It's the slave town! Father showed it to us from the safety of the forest to the north, not from the cliffs in its east, which is why I didn't recognize it at first._

Right as she had these thoughts, Balin rushed into the group and up to the remains of the royal family. There was blood running down the left side of his face from a nasty-looking gash by his temple. Out of breath, Balin skidded to a halt and panted out his words, panic clearly evident on his face.

"They… they have the Princes! We were ambushed and I was knocked unconscious. They left me there in the alley, either on purpose or by accident I don't know. I took the long way back to you, hopefully I was able to cover my tracks well enough."

Ariya didn't wait for the royal's reactions. Balin's words made her blood run cold and she took off towards the town.

"Raiya! Raiya come back!"

Ariya ignored Dis and Frerin's frantic calls, her need to reach Thorin overwhelming her.

This was her fault! She should have forced them away from the town. She should have Changed and told Thorin to stay away from it! She knew it was a bad idea and just because she didn't know why didn't excuse anything.

Now though, she had to focus on getting her dwarves free and not the things she should have done before.

She vowed to herself that she was going to find who ever had Thorin, Thrain and Dwalin and rip their throats out.

* * *

Thorin groaned. His head felt like it was being split open and the world spun before his eyes when he chanced to open them. His hands were tied behind him to what felt like a wooden pole, while his feet were bound together.

_Where am I? Where are the others?_

"Father? Dwalin? Balin? Is anyone there?"

"Dwalin and I are here son. We don't know where Balin is." His father's voice came from behind him and Thorin suspected that they were in a position similar to himself. Finally able to make the world stop spinning in front of his eyes, Thorin took stock of where they were.

It looked like a regular room and was probably located in one of the wooden houses near the outskirts of the town, as he couldn't hear the bustle of people outside. A single window showed that it was light out, most likely late afternoon. There was only one door that he could see, located along the far side of the wall to his right.

"What happened father? Who are they and what do they want?" Thorin was growling out his words now, even though it only made his head hurt more.

"They are slavers who guessed correctly as to our bloodlines. Hopefully Balin was able to escape and will keep Dis and Frerin away from this place. I do not doubt that they would be taken as well. As for us... we'll figure a way out of here. We  _are_  Durins after all."

Thorin realized that Dwalin hadn't uttered a word yet and said as such to his father.

"Dwalin is still unconscious."

"Silence in there or I'll come in and beat you quiet!" An unknown voice called out from the other side of the door.

Thorin started growling again, his rage at them being treated like animals consuming him. He struggled against the ropes, hoping to work his hands out of them.

All he accomplished was to give himself rope burn. Sighing in frustration, Thorin hung his head in defeat.

_How would they get out of this?_

* * *

Ariya ran through the town, snarling at any human that got in her way. Her nose brought her to the side of the building where her dwarves had been attacked, Balin's blood in droplets upon the ground. Sniffing around, she caught a familiar scent of sweat, leather and musk.

_Thorin._

Taking off again with the scent becoming stronger, Ariya found herself heading towards the farther side of town.

Unbeknownst to her, Dis and Frerin had descended on the town as well, bringing with them the majority of their warriors. They had left the mothers and children in the protection of the King and the small band of hunters. King Thror told his heirs that they would continue West for two days and then set up camp and wait for them and the kidnapped dwarves.

Much like the wolf had done, the dwarves pushed through the crowd, shoving anyone who got in their way aside. They spread out, somehow knowing that if they found the black wolf that had taken off like an arrow towards the town, then they would find their Princes and Dwalin.

* * *

Ariya came across what looked like an abandoned house and if it hadn't been for her keen nose, she would have believed it to be empty.

But she could smell Thorin and the familiar scents of what she realized must be Dwalin and Thrain as well. Circling the house, she discovered that there were four other strange scents in the building. She was just about to throw herself upon the front door in an attempt to break it when she heard running footsteps behind her.

Whipping her head around, Ariya saw Frerin and Dis run up, clutching twin swords and an ax respectively with Balin and three warriors that Ariya recognized as men from Thorin's regiment following on their heels.

"Good girl Raiya." Frerin said as he and one of the warriors ran forward (Ariya thought his name was Bifur?) and kicked down the door. Shouts were heard from inside the house as the slavers were taken surprise by the dwarves entrance.

Ariya wasted no time in darting forward into the house ahead of the dwarves. Snarling, she launched herself at the nearest slaver, a man wielding a broad sword. She knocked him down and landed heavily on his chest before he could even get a swing in, ripping his throat out just as she promised herself she would. The human's blood was coppery and unpleasant; Ariya wished she could wash out her mouth.

Instead, she made sure that the dwarves were alright in their skirmish before running off to find the Princes and Dwalin.

There was a door at the end of the hallway off to the left and Ariya could tell that her dwarves were on the other side. Whining and scratching at the door, Ariya tried to convey her message to the dwarves in the front room. Balin was the first to reach her side, having avoided the fighting all together (his head wound was still making him feel slightly woozy).

"Prince Thrain? Prince Thorin? Dwalin? Are you in there?"

A gruff voice, clearly belonging to his Crowned Prince, answered him.

"Balin! Is that you?"

Balin easily kicked the door open, the weak human locks no match for the older dwarf warrior. The wolf slipped past him and trotted over to Thorin before sitting down and nosing the Prince all over. If Balin hadn't know better, he would say that the wolf was examining the Prince for injuries. Shaking that crazy thought out of his head (the wolf was probably just curious), he quickly walked over to Thrain and cut his bonds before moving to Thorin and then lastly his brother.

"Father! Thorin!" Dis and Frerin had burst into the room and rushed over to their family members, sweeping them into bone crushing hugs. Balin had remained crouched by his brother's side, trying to wake the dwarf up.

Ariya took in the sight of her dwarves embracing and decided that she should go make sure they could leave the town unhinderd. Dwalin was still out cold and would have to be carried, which would slow their pace down a bit. Having checked Thorin over and determined that he wasn't close to death, Ariya slipped out of the room and padded to the front of the house. Stepping lightly through the gore-covered floor, Ariya headed out the door and sat down, waiting for her dwarves to emerge.

When they finally did, Ariya made sure to stick right by Thorin's side even as the rest of the warriors showed up, convinced that if she didn't, he'd somehow get himself into even more trouble. She told herself that from now on, she would accompany Thorin into any town of Man, Elf, or Dwarf he decided to stop at on their journey to find a new home.

She didn't think she could handle another day like today.


	7. We Always End up Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ariya thinks the whole world knows her secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit... even though I wish I did. I would do a "rent-Thorin-for-the-day" type of deal and have Rick Armitage go out in full Thorin-ness to all you lovely people. Perhaps we would add "Rent-Kili" or "Fili" day too... heck, any of the dwarves and Bilbo! Fair game! Just rent them!
> 
> Sadly, I still don't own anything.... so we cannot do that.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Alright, Author's Note because over at FF.net I keep getting a ton of questions about where this story is going:
> 
> One: Yes, this is leading to the Hobbit timeline and isn't completely AU. I apologize if that upsets anyone. I try to stick to the general story line and basis... just adding and tweeking things here and there so that my characters can move into the story well enough. This is a hint... and I'm really, really sorry. I'm just... yeah. Really sorry guys :(.
> 
> Two: The dwarves have only been wandering for 5 years at this point. I've moved the story line up a bit… but there's still almost another 150 years before they take back Erebor. So Fili and Kili aren't even a thought yet… also, Ariya's people (as skin changers) have extremely long lives. They aren't immortal but being blessed by a Vala (singular Valar) leaves some affects…. Like longevity. I wasn't sure if I mentioned that in earlier chapters so I thought I should put it here.
> 
> Three: No, she's not Thorin's wife. The dragon came before they could have the wedding and Thorin, deciding that he couldn't give her what she was expecting out of the union, sent her away, feelings be damn and all that. Mainly because he's Thorin (stubborn, proud, sometimes blind to things right in front of it) but also because I want it that way lol. Dwalin basically views her as Thorin's wife however, as he is Dwalin and knows that his prince has feelings for her but also respects her for staying with them. He doesn't agree with hiding the secret from Thorin but, as he does view her essentially as his royalty, he'll protect her secret anyway. He doesn't become the King's Guard because he's tough-looking ya know… or maybe that's part of it? Anyway…
> 
> Four: Thorin hasn't found anyone else and he won't be finding anyone else (unless it's for a quick romp in the hay *eyebrow waggle*)… his people are roaming around and he's too busy trying to make sure they survive. Besides, I see Thorin as the type of guy who would fall in love with you, send you away, and then pine for you all the while denying to be pining for you. And by pine, I mean he'll do it as manly as possible. Even when he's pissed off at you, he'll still be pining (it must be the hopeless romantic in me…).
> 
> Five: Ariya's secret will be revealed soon (or as soon as I have time to write it and figure out the logistics of what I want to do…. As well as give my presentation Thursday and midterm Friday) but I haven't decided how. Okay, actually I think I have but I'm not going to say anything in case I change my mind lol.
> 
> Six: Thorin is going to be furious. I mean, it's going to be bad… very very bad. But don't worry, it'll all work out
> 
> So yeah, thank you for reading my story and sticking with the craziness that is my imagination!

It only took Thorin a day to realize that he had acquired a new shadow- a wolf-shaped one. For the past three weeks, no matter where he went, the wolf would follow. Even during the times when he thought that he was alone he would catch a black shape from his periphery.

It was beginning to grate on his nerves.

The wolf was a constant reminder to him of his failure-not only in being unable to help his people, but in having to send  _her_  away. There was nothing Thorin regretted more than when he had watched her retreating form and hadn't called her back, hadn't told her that he was sorry and that he just wanted her to be safe. He couldn't even guarantee the safety of his people so how could he promise hers?

She could barely use a sword for Mahal's sake!

Well, perhaps that wasn't true. She had gotten much better at sword fighting-he and Dwalin had seen to that. She was still too small though, too vulnerable and Thorin would not see her harmed just so he could keep her close.

However, the fact remained that he missed her. He missed her laughter as she and Dis shared secrets, missed her baiting smirk as she sparred with him and Dwalin, and just missed her general presence.

Speaking of presence, he knew that it was common for animals to share traits with their masters but he still wasn't prepared for it- the wolf reminded the prince of the red head too much.

The wolf's eyes, while a more yellow than Ariya's, still held the same life and excitement that the red head's did. He was even reminded on the red head when the hunters told him of the wolf's tendency to continue to hunt, even after it had clearly passed the point of exhaustion and collapse. It made Thorin think about the times where Ariya would practice sword play with them until she almost dropped in exhaustion, drenched in sweat.

Then there were the wolf's interactions with the children. Many dawns had found Thorin watching as the wolf carefully picked its way out from underneath the pile of dwarflings, remembering various times that Ariya had found herself piled on by the children as she played with them.

His heart clenched painfully at the memory of the red head's playful shouts and laughter as she tickled all the dwarflings she could reach.

_She would have been a wonderful Queen and Mother._

But the thought that was stuck in Thorin's head the most was from just the other day, when the wolf had been the first one to rush to his side. He could have sworn that it's eyes held concern and fear as it nosed him, almost as if it were checking him over for injuries.

Shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of his regrets, Thorin jumped slightly when his sister sat down next to him.

"What's troubling you brother?" Dis asked, clearly concerned at Thorin's sad stare.

Turning his head to look at her, Thorin gave a small sigh.

"The wolf… it reminds me of Ariya." He so rarely ever spoke so candidly about his feelings, unless they were of anger and malcontent, that his confession stunned Dis into silence for a moment.

"You care for her, don't you? Why did you make her leave then? She would have stayed with us!"

'She did stay with us' Dis added in her head, but kept her promise to Ariya and didn't tell Thorin.

"I cannot give her what she was seeking from the marriage anymore- it would have been wrong of me to hold her to the engagement."

_You are a fool brother- all she is seeking now is you._

But Dis only nodded as if she understood, knowing that Thorin just needed her presence and not her opinion and for once allowing him his way. Turning her head slightly, she saw Ariya's dark form watching from the trees.

_Hopefully the stubborn skin-changer heard all of that._

* * *

"You need to tell him!"

"No! I've already told you that I won't do it just yet!"

It was the next day and Frerin could only watch as his sister and Ariya fought back and forth about telling Thorin the real identity of the wolf. He had tried to step in several times, only to be smacked over the head by Dis and growled at by Ariya. After that, he decided that sometimes just sitting as listening to an argument was a good thing to do.

There had been no need for a hunt tonight and thus, the two youngest Durins and Ariya were able to slip away from camp unnoticed for a quick chat. That had been an hour ago and Frerin doubted that their disappearance had gone unnoticed for that length of time.

Someone would start looking for them soon and whether she wanted to or not, Ariya would be discovered.

Just as he was about to point this out however, Frerin felt a large hand grab his shoulder. With a loud war cry, Frerin grabbed it and flipped his assailant over his head and onto their back.

Both girls whipped around, Dis's sword drawn and Ariya once again in her wolf form with bared teeth. Realizing who it was that Frerin had essentially stunned, Dis sheathed her sword and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Dwalin! What in Mahal's name are you doing sneaking up on us?!" Secretly, Dis hoped that the dwarf had seen Ariya before he stupidly decided to startle her brother.

"The King asked us to find you milady." A different voice from off to the side answered her. Turning her head, Dis saw that it was just a highly amused Balin who answered.

Ariya was trembling inside.  _Had they seen her?_  Deciding that the best thing to do now was to slink off and pray no one noticed her, Ariya slowly backed up into the underbrush. She was only able to take a few steps however before Balin's voice stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going lass?"

Risking a quick glance up, she saw that everyone's eyes were on her. Ariya did the only thing that came to mind- she perked up her ears, wagged her tail and started panting.

_How humiliating._

"Nice try lass. Now if you don't mind, I would like to have a conversation with you."

Hanging her head in defeat, Ariya Changed and stood in front of the dwarves.

A stunned Dwalin just looked at her from the ground where he lay on his back. His eyes were the only things that moved as he shifted them from the now-not-wolf-girl and his older brother. Finally, his face broke into a grin and he hefted himself onto his feet. Chuckling, he then clapped her on the shoulder and whirled her around.

"I knew ya were up to something! When Thorin said that ya didn't put up much of a fight at leaving, I got suspicious. Granted, I expected ya to just follow after us, not turn into a wolf and integrate yerself into our little group."

Rubbing her sore joint, Ariya pulled a face at the two pairs of dwarven siblings in front of her.

"You know, my people's ability to shape shift is  _supposed_  to be a secret. Now, of course, every Dwarf, Elf and Man is going to know about it before we even reach the end of our journey." Ariya huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

All four dwarves just raised their eyebrows at her mini-rant, clearly looking unimpressed.

Looking away in frustration, Ariya just muttered to herself. "But it doesn't matter. It's just a secret that has ensured the survival of my people for hundreds of years. Not a Big Deal."

Dwalin and Balin just smirked at her while Frerin tried to hide his snickers and Dis put her hands on her hips, unamused.

"So lass, are you going to tell Thorin?"

Looking up at Balin sharply, Ariya shook her head. "No, I'm not. And neither will you.  _Any_  of you. Is that clear?"

Dwalin opened his mouth to protest when he found a finger in his face and a furious red head glaring at him.

"Is that clear Dwalin, son of Fudin?" Dwalin had never heard Ariya growl like that before and he was suddenly struck with how obvious her "little secret" was to him now. Realizing that he had paused too long and that Ariya looked like she was going to punch him out, Dwalin gave her a curt nod.

"Lass, why are you afraid to tell Thorin?"

"I'm not afraid Balin, I just know what Thorin is like. The minute I tell him is the minute I stop being able to help. Either he'll force me to leave or he'll force me to stay within his sight at all times. Even though  _I'm_  the one that needs to keep an eye on  _him_  in case he almost gets captured by slavers again." Ariya snorted at Dwalin's outraged face. "Don't give me that look; you were captured too you great big lug."

"I just want to be able to make sure he and all of you are safe. And I can do that best without Thorin knowing that I'm here. So please… please don't tell him."

She looked so desperate that Dis found herself walking over to embrace her friend and promising that she would respect her decision, even if it made her want to smack both the red head and her oldest brother over the head. But such is the life of a dwarven princess Dis told herself. It's best to just make sure no one made too many mistakes and let them do what they think is right, no matter how wrong they are.

Resigning herself to living with the most stubborn dwarf and shape shifter ever born, Dis gave an inward sigh. She was  _such_  a good friend and little sister.

* * *

They were wandering the Dunlands, moving from Man settlement to Man settlement. Ariya didn't understand why they hadn't made for the Iron Hills, where their kin lived and said as such to Frerin. It was then that the blonde Durin had told her and Dis a little about their cousin Dain. Ariya learned him to be a lazy and selfish creature, only thinking of what others can do for him and the best way for him to gain even more power. Bitter for being forced to mine only iron while the Durins that ruled in Erebor were able to create the most precious of riches, he would no doubt be unwilling to offer a large amount of aid.

_Best keep my dwarves away from that creature, lest he poison them or have them slain in their sleep._

Ariya had suggested that the dwarves head north, to the land of her clan and told Dis that they would be welcomed with open arms. But the thought of living in freezing temperatures and extremely short summers dissuaded the princess, telling her friend that the dwarves would lose more than they would save.

Reluctantly, Ariya agreed that her friend was right and the dwarves remained nomads.

* * *

Ariya stayed by her prince's side, following him every time he entered a village and remaining with him for the entirety of his stay. The dwarves became capable journeymen, able to construct quick and temporary structures at every town for shelter. Thorin would work as a blacksmith along with his fellow dwarves, making as much money as he could to keep food in his people's bellies and warm clothes on their back.

Ariya would ensure that payment was received on time and being paid in full; no Man wanted to cross the black wolf that watched them with too intelligent eyes and a barely concealed snarl.

Years passed in this manner and began to take their toll on her prince and friends. Thorin's once proud gaze now held shadows of regret and guilt, while his shoulders would slump with the weight of his responsibilities when he believed no one to be around. Frerin no longer smiled and joked as much and instead turned to trying to help his older brother and sires ensure the survival of their people.

Thankfully, Dis remained the same passionate, full of life girl that Ariya had met all those years ago. If her brothers had become the providers of the people, then Dis had become the mother and comforter. The princess could often be found helping the mothers with the children, soothing a wounded hunter, or offering a comforting shoulder when a cry was needed.

* * *

Ariya awoke to a commotion that morning, dwarves running around and sending messengers off in every which way. Spotting Dis and Frerin a small way off, Ariya trotted up to them before tilting her head in a clear question.

_What's going on?_

"Grandfather is gathering an army… he is sending word to our kin in the Iron Hills and any others throughout the lands. He has decided that our nomadic ways are at an end and that we shall go and reclaim Khazad-Dum."

Despite however long she protested with the youngest Durins and the sons of Fudin, Ariya could not convince them of their folly. Thror, Thrain, Frerin and Thorin were to march to Khazad-Dum while Dis was to take the children and women to the Iron Hills. Everyone agreed that Ariya would accompany Dis and remain in the Iron Hills.

Everyone but Ariya.

The King and his heirs set out at dawn, leading their small band of warriors to the north and west, to meet with their kinsmen on the banks of the Anduin before the march to Khazad-Dum. Thorin had stroked her coat and spoke quietly to her, telling her that he would miss her and to take good care of his sister. She had licked his hand and watched with sad eyes as he turned and left, following his grandfather, father and brother off to war.

Ariya followed Dis and the remaining dwarves to the Iron Hills, ensuring their safety mainly through avoiding orc packs and raiders. The journey had taken a month and Ariya was finally relieved to see the dwarven settlement. Dis got everyone settled into houses and Ariya followed her around.

The next evening however, (if one looked hard enough) a black wolf could be seen slipping away from the dwarven land, heading west.


	8. The Battle and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariya reaches the battle after a little help from a fellow skin changer...  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> So, first of all, the War of Dwarves and Goblins lasted I think 7 years? In this story, it lasted a month... talk about condensing a story line, right? Oh, and I would also like to express my surprise at the fact that the canon War of Dwarves and Goblins didn't wake up the Balrog, but Pippin dropping a bucket down a mine shaft did... but who am I to judge? (Actually, I really have no idea if the War did indeed wake the Balrog but, in my story, it doesn't. Because Balrogs are messy and we already have Azog lol.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit... even though I wish I did. I would do a "rent-Thorin-for-the-day" type of deal and have Richard Armitage go out in full Thorin-ness to all you lovely people. Perhaps we would add "Rent-Kili" or "Fili" day too... heck, any of the dwarves and Bilbo! Fair game! Just rent them!
> 
> Sadly, I still don't own anything.... so we cannot do that.

Pain. Fear. Exhaustion.

These were all things that Thorin had learned intimately since they first marched on the lost city of Khazad-dum. He thought that he had become numb to them from that worm Smaug's attack… but now he knew that they could be worse. Thankfully his kin- grandfather, father and brother- were still alive, albeit just as worn as he. Others were not as lucky and the body count grew steadily higher each day.

They had circled around and entered Khazad-dum from the Eastern entrance and proceeded to fight their way the through mines, having taken the orcs by surprise on the first day and had almost driven them back, back towards the Walls of Moria and out of the dwarven fortress for good. But then the Pale Orc had appeared and his army of scum had rallied behind him, somehow managing to push the dwarves back towards the Eastern entrance again.

Now the dwarves were huddled in the First Hall, attempting to rest and regroup while the orcs pounded away at the hall door. Thorin knew that it was only a matter of time before they broke through and the final battle of this ungodly campaign would occur. He feared that its outcome would not be in their favor.

They never should have come to this godforsaken place. The only good news was that Durin's Bane remained absent.

Once more he found himself thinking about long red hair, pale cheeks pinked by a cold wind, and defiant green eyes. Five years had passed since he last saw her and Thorin had tried to force all thoughts of her out of his mind. It was no use to dwell on that part of his past when he needed to focus on his people and their shaky future.

His subconscious, it seemed, hadn't gotten the note as Thorin would find himself waking in the middle of night with the echos of a bright laugh and sarcastic comments in his head. In the beginning, he had tried to fight them, tried everything he could to avoid the dreams. After the first year however, he accepted that he would always be haunted by her. So he refused to think about her during the day, knowing that in the deep of night, his traitorous heart and mind would bring her up again and that he would welcome it.

Closing his eyes, Thorin rested his forehead on his hand, the sounds of shouting orcs and battering rams hitting the hall door fading out.

_Thorin was in the market looking through the Master Smith's wares when the sounds of childish screeches reached his ears. Concerned, Thorin stopped examining the broad sword in his hand and looked out towards the sounds._

_Chuckling, the Master Smith Onga, walked up beside him. "The children adore her you know."_

_Seeing Thorin's confused face, the smith pointed over to the far corner of the market hall, where Thorin could see what looked to be all of the children in Erebor running and weaving through the columns, their happy screeches echoing in the halls. Moving closer, Thorin saw that the children weren't just running randomly as he had previously thought. No, they were chasing something or rather some_ one _._

_There, in the front of the mass of children, Thorin had found his betrothed, her hair streaming behind her and mouth open in laughter and cries of "Can't catch me!" Thorin found himself chuckling (much to his dismay) as a dark-haired dwarfling launched himself at the red head with a mighty (well, mighty for the youngling) war cry and wrapped himself around her knees, bringing her down instantly._

_Worried- what if she had hit her head?- Thorin was about to rush in and make sure she was okay (when had he become so damn_ protective _of her?) when he saw her sit up, grab the dwarfling, and promptly started to tickle his sides before she was overrun by the pack of dwarflings, all screaming and shouting that they had caught the "twicky wabbit!"_

"Brother?"

Thorin was jerked from his memory by Frerin. Looking over at his younger brother, Thorin gave him a weak smile. "How are you doing brother?"

Frerin just smiled back and shrugged. "As well as can be expected I suppose. I saw you sitting with your head on your hand and feared that you were wounded."

Thorin shook his head. "I have only scratches brother, nothing serious. I was just lost in thought is all."

Frerin looked at him, clearly waiting for him to continue. Even though the brothers may not have been as close with each other as they were with Dis, they still understood each other on a level than surpassed all others.

Thorin once more rested his head on his hands before sighing. "I was remembering the first time I saw Ariya playing with the children in the Market Halls. I always seem to think about that memory the most."

Frerin nodded, understanding on his face. "You love her."

It wasn't a question. Thorin looked up sharply, denial written throughout his features. Frerin just raised an eyebrow. "Don't deny it Thorin, not today of all days."

Thorin just nodded; the words were stuck in his throat and he didn't think he could get them out even if he screamed. It was enough for the blond dwarf however and he clapped him older brother on the shoulder, smiling broadly.

"It's doesn't matter now though Frerin. She is back with her people and I would not ask for her return. The life of a wanderer should not be hers, as I decided five years ago." Frerin looked to be troubled by Thorin's statements for some reason.

"Brother, there is something you should know. Ariya didn't-"

"Thorin, Frerin, quickly! The orcs have almost broken through!" Thrain stood in front of them and was pulling Thorin to his feet; Frerin stood as well, his almost revelation to Thorin forgotten. "You have made me proud my sons, no matter what happens." Thrain stated, placing a hand on one of their shoulders. "Fight well my sons." And then he was off, moving to stand beside his father the King at the front of the dwarves.

Thorin and Frerin stood side by side, Dwalin and Balin coming up to stand beside them as well. Together, the Sons of Durin and Fudin silently waited, their King and Crowned Prince before them and their warriors at their back as the battered and broken gates burst open.

* * *

It took Ariya a night and a day to reach the borders of the Greenwood. Knowing that she couldn't afford to stop for food and water in the forest, as the elves would surely try to delay her, Ariya rested through the second night by a little stream, eating and drinking her fill. When dawn broke, she was already running flat out through the woods, following a small foot path. It would take her two nights and three days to cross the expanse of the forest.

At the far edge of the Greenwood, Ariya finally allowed herself to collapse, ignorant to the fact that she was encroaching on someone else's land. So deep was her sleep that she didn't notice when she was lifted in large hands and carried to a massive wooden hall. She awoke a day later to the sight of a wooden ceiling crossed with timber logs and-

_Is that a rabbit sitting on me?_

"Ah! You're awake little Wolf-changer. Welcome to my Hall." Ariya turned her head and saw the largest man in (quite possibly) the entire Middle Earth sitting at a table. He was wild-looking, with long black hair and a thick beard. His voice was impossibly deep but friendly and Ariya decided that she did not fear him. Not yet at least. She stood up and walked towards where the man sat.

Running her hands through her hair, Ariya paused.

_Her hands? She was a wolf last she remembered._

The giant must have seen her confusion for he chuckled and answered her silent question. "You must not recall me waking you up last night and convincing you to Change forms."

Chuckling again at her look of surprise and suspicion, the man continued. "I am Beorn, the Bear-man and it is not difficult to recognize a fellow Changer." Ariya's eyes widened and she bowed to the skin-changer. "Ariya, daughter to Soran, King of the Northern Clan."

Even she knew when to hold her tongue and show her respect. Beorn was a legend among her people, both for his ferocity in battle and for his status among his own people of Changers. His was a nomadic people, spread out to all four corners of the world and they all showed deference to Beorn and had named him their leader.

The Bear-man chuckled again. "There is no need to bow Princess of the North. I am not your leader, nor do you owe me your respect. However, I would appreciate a trade. Some good food and rest in exchange for your story. I admit, I'm very curious about why a Child of the North was found on the borders of my land by the Greenwood."

Sitting down, Ariya was startled by the appearance of half a dozen sheep, all carrying plates of sweet bread, honey, and various fruits. Ariya stared at the sheep, noting the intelligence in their eyes and turned a curious glance at Beorn.

"They are my beasts but, they are not Changers like us."

Nodding, Ariya was internally relieved. She couldn't imagine having her animal form be something so... fluffy.

Beorn allowed her time to eat, knowing that the girl was starving, having pushed herself much too hard the past week (one could argue that she had pushed herself too hard for the past 5 years even) before once more asking what she had been doing by the Greenwood.

"I'm following my dwarves. They're at the great dwarven fortress of Khazad-dum in an attempt to take it back from orc hands and I intend to help them." Beorn looked at her in concern.

"And how did you, young Princess, come to claim these dwarves as your own?" It was not a claim to be made lightly, and spoke of a deep loyalty and love. It also was a declaration of "Pack", something that Beorn knew Ariya's people did not make lightly and would die to defend.

"It is a long story Master Beorn and I do not think that I have the time nor luxury to tell it to you tonight. I'm already afraid that I'm too late and that…" she closed her eyes in pain, images of Thorin's blue eyes, blank and unseeing staring back at her. Beorn just nodded slowly before standing, gesturing for her to follow.

He led her outside and pointed to the west.

"Outside of my hedge there is a path. Follow it until dawn and then turn South. When you have travelled until midday, turn West again and head towards the mountain range. This shall take you to the Dimrill Dale, which houses the entrance to the mines on this side of the Misty Mountains. I fear that you will hear and smell the battle long before you reach it however. I am sorry that I cannot accompany you Child of the North."

Ariya just smiled up at the large man (really, she was barely the size of his leg) before thanking him for the aid.

"Think nothing of it young one. However, next time we meet, you shall tell me how you came to adopt your dwarves." Once more the large man was chuckling and Ariya found herself laughing with him. "I promise Master Beorn."

"Then go child. I have a feeling that your dwarves need you."

Nodding, Ariya Changed and Beorn watched as the black wolf trotted down his path, her little white paws flashing in the night. She paused at the hedge and turned to look back at her fellow Changer, who just raised his hand in farewell. Ducking her head slightly in acknowledgement, Ariya raced away, following the path as Beorn instructed.

"Goodbye dear Child. I fear that you will be racing towards certain heartbreak… but I hope that I am wrong." The giant man whispered into the night.

* * *

Beorn had been right- she smelled and heard the battle about an hour before she reached it. She ran as fast as she could, pushing her body as hard as possible. Cresting over a hill, Ariya skid to a stop, her eyes wide in horror.

In front of her was complete destruction. Screams rent the air as dwarves and orcs alike are cleaved in two, smoke rises over the field as isolated fires burn, and the dead litter the ground, making the footing treacherous. The Smell of Death is over-powering and Ariya feels herself start to shake slightly in fear.

_Please Aulë… please let them be alive._

Baring her teeth, she rushes into the fray, dodging weapons and falling bodies alike. Her goal is to find her dwarves and then spend the last of her strength, and possibly breath, in protecting them. Weaving in and out of the carnage, a shock of blond hair to her left catches her eye and she races to it.

Panting, Ariya leaps over a pile of orc carcasses and sees that she is indeed running towards Frerin. The dwarf prince is fighting viciously, even though he is surrounded on all sides by orcs. Desperately, Ariya runs faster in an attempt to reach him. He is so focused on the two orcs he's battling in front of him, his twin blades flashing in the afternoon sun, that he doesn't see the orc berserker behind him, its sword raised to strike.

Frerin hasn't noticed it, but Ariya has. She watches in abject horror as the orc rams its blade through a weak spot in Frerin's armor, impaling him.

_NO! FRERIN!_

Ariya launches herself in the air, landing heavily on the orc's chest and taking it by surprise before her jaws close around its throat and snap shut. Frerin's roars of pain are echoing in her ears as she races around, tearing and biting any orc that dare get close enough to him, mindless of her wounds. Suddenly, she finds that she and Frerin are in a ring of dwarves, lead by Dwalin and Balin, in an attempt to help shield the prince from the battle happening around them.

Panting, her sides heaving and blood dripping from her in a slow stream, Ariya walks to the fallen dwarf and Changes upon reaching his side. Tears are in her eyes as she grasps his hand and leans down to kiss his forehead. The orc's sword is still inside him and blood is seeping out around it.

"Frerin." Her voice is broken, sobs starting to wrack her body and leaving her breathless. "Frerin, I'm…"

"Shh my friend, don't… apologize." His breaths are painful gasps and words are difficult to get out. But he needs to tell her, to make her  _promise_.

"Ariya… listen to me. I need you to… to promise. Promise me that you'll… watch out for them. Promise me. No matter what Thorin says… or does. Don't abandon them. Please… please don't…" he's struggling now, his breaths becoming harsh and shallow.

Ariya places her hand on his cheek, holding his head steady. "I swear it Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. I swear that I will do everything in my power to help them. I love you my friend. May you find your way to the Halls of your Fathers." The hand she is holding grows limp as Frerin smiles at her one last time before his eyes lose focus and he exhales.

His chest doesn't rise again.

Ariya closes his eyes with a shaky hand and kisses his forehead once more, whispering goodbye to the Durin prince. With blurry eyes, she glances up and sees Balin and Dwalin standing before her, raw grief on their faces.

Suddenly, a loud roar of "No!" is heard and Ariya whips her head around.  _Thorin!_

Her eyes finds him standing on a rocky outcropping, screaming at a large white orc that is holding a dwarf head aloft.

 _The King's head_ , Ariya realizes in horror. She watches, frozen, as the Pale Orc throws the head towards Thorin, clearly baiting her dwarf into attacking him. When she saw Thorin take the bait and charge the Pale Orc, Ariya snapped out of her trance, Changed once more and raced to his side.

This time, she wouldn't be late. She hoped.

* * *

Thorin had fought fiercely. Using an oaken branch as a shield and an abandoned sword, he finally sliced off the orc's left arm, forcing it to retreat back into the depths of Khazad-dum, howling it's rage for all the world to hear.

Thorin, not knowing where his father was or if he even still lived, rallied his warriors and led them in a final charge against the orcs and forced them to follow their apparently mortally-wounded leader back into the mines.

Chancing a glance to his left, Thorin watched as a black wolf, its white paws stained black and red from the carnage, leapt on the back of a retreating orc and teared into it.

Thorin really wasn't surprised by it's appearance at all.

Finally, the orcs were beaten back and the battle was theirs. It was a hollow victory though and Thorin began to search the battlefield for his father and brother. What he found instead was the wolf picking its way through the dead bodies, its head hanging low. Thorin called after it, whistling for it to return to his side. Instead, the wolf just pick up its head and looked into his eyes, as if it was asking him to follow after it.

So he did.

The sight that he found when the wolf eventually stopped ripped a scream out of his throat. There was his father, holding his younger brother in his arms, the latter clearly dead from the sword that still remained in his body. Thorin raced to his brother's side, screaming his name as if that alone would bring him back and spare him this agony.

The wolf walked up to the Durins, flanked by Dwalin and Balin. Ariya felt an overwhelming need to comfort Thorin, to apologize to him for being too slow, and to just hold him to her and ensure that he was indeed alive.

Giving in to that desire, Ariya Changed once more, her wounds aching sharply as her skin pulled and stretched. When Thorin finally looked up, it wasn't the sight of the wolf that greeted him, but the pair of eyes that he had seen so many times in his dreams. Confusion crossed his face as he clutched his too-still brother to his chest and examined the girl in front of him.

She was a mess. Blood, orc and her own, was splattered across her body. She was bleeding profusely from a deep gash on her left hip and looked to have claw marks on her sides, which appeared to wrap around to her back. Mud and sweat mixed in with the blood and her pale skin stood out in stark contrast to the gore and dirt. What little amount of clothes she was wearing were also caked with mud and blood combined and her red hair hung in strings around her face.

"Ariya? Where is Raiya? What are you doing here?!"

Sighing deeply, Ariya made to move forward, but Balin's hand on her arm stopped her. "Best tell him first lassie, before you get too close… just in case." He said it low enough so that only she and Dwalin could hear. Nodding her head in understanding, the girl turned back to the confused dwarf.

"Thorin… I am Raiya. My people are a Clan, well more like a Pack, of skin-changers. I apologize for my deception but, I couldn't bring myself to leave and allow you and your people to wander the wilds."

Thorin just stared at her in disbelief before he uttered a single phrase.

"Prove it."

And so she did. When she finally returned to her Common form, Ariya could see Thorin shaking. She hoped it was from happiness and relief but deep down she knew that it was from anger.

Thorin's mind was in turmoil. On one hand, part of him was glad that she had stayed. On the other, he was suspicious and angry... 5 years. 5 years he had spent thankful that she wasn't suffering with them, 5 years he had missed her, only to find out that she was there the whole time! Why wouldn't she have told him?! Unless... unless she wanted the perfect spot to watch his disgrace, his failure. She was a vindictive little bitch after all (and apparently the term can be used literally now too). Pushed out of his mind were the facts that Ariya had hunted for and tried to protect his people during those long years. No, all he felt was shame: shame that she had seen his failure and shame that the one thing he thought he had done right, ended up being the complete opposite. But shame is not something that Thorin knows how to deal with, so he turns his shame into anger and rage. With all of the rage in Thorin's body threatening to spill over, the dwarf did the only thing he could think to do. He lashed out.

"So… did you follow us so you could see the fall of the line of Durin?! So you could see the shame of my people and take joy from their cries of pain?! Did it make your heart glad to see me work as a common smith, begging for work from the likes of Men?! Do you now stand here to gloat on the death of my brother and grandfather? HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed the last sentence and surged forward, having stood up during his tirade against Ariya. Dwalin and Balin rushed forward to stop him from harming the girl, so lost was Thorin in his rage that he would have easily (and gladly) snapped her neck right there. Balin mumbled words to his prince, most likely telling him that he would regret harming Ariya in the end and that he should at least listen to what she has to say.

"I DID IT TO SAVE YOU, YOU BLOODY DWARF! I DID IT BECAUSE SOMEHOW, YOU BECAME MY PEOPLE, MY DWARVES, MY PACK! AND YOU NEVER, EVER ABANDON YOUR PACK! Yes, I should have told you! But I didn't keep my secret out of malicious intent Thorin... I was frightened of your reaction, I was afraid that you'd send me away again… but I never wanted this." She gestured to Frerin's body as tears slowly tracked down her cheeks once more.

"Never this. I would have given my life to save his, but I was too far away and too slow. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ariya was no longer looking into Thorin's eyes but Thrain's. She was begging for the new Dwarf King to understand, to see her sincerity. At his nod, she felt something snap in her as a sob was wrenched out of her body.

Thorin had stopped struggling against the two dwarves and simply stared at her in disgust.

"I don't believe you. How can I, when you have so blatantly lied to me for years? Leave… and I never wish to see you again. And know this… if our paths  _ever_  cross again, I will kill you."

Green eyes meet blue and Ariya saw the grief and the anger in his gaze, followed by a brief flash of hurt. However, whether that was in reaction to her lies or Thorin's harsh declaration, she didn't know.

Taking a deep breath, Ariya nodded, only because she didn't know what else to do at this point. She is exhausted and her pain is slowly starting to register in her brain… but nothing compares to the pain from her realization that she has lost her pack, her dwarves.

Balin and Dwalin are now facing her, concern written all over their faces. Ariya gives them a small smile before requesting that they give Dis her goodbyes and apologies once more. She knows that they will follow Thrain and Thorin, knows that that is how it should be and only feels a slight twinge of jealously and loss at the fact that she cannot as well. Both dwarves nod solemnly and murmur promises that they will tell the princess and then watch with sad eyes as she becomes the wolf once more and slowly limps North.

That is the last time they see Ariya, daughter of Soran, Princess of the Northern Clan for 30 years.

But that doesn't mean that she fails to keep her promise to Frerin.


	9. Promises Made and Promises Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about what has happened in the past 30 years and we meet Gilni! That's right, I made a new character... based loosely off of Flynn Ryder from Tangled (because I can!)  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> deirfiúr- sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit... even though I wish I did. I would do a "rent-Thorin-for-the-day" type of deal and have Rick Armitage go out in full Thorin-ness to all you lovely people. Perhaps we would add "Rent-Kili" or "Fili" day too... heck, any of the dwarves and Bilbo! Fair game! Just rent them!
> 
> Sadly, I still don't own anything.... so we cannot do that.
> 
> Also, I borrowed/reworded a few of Flynn Ryder's lines from Tangled... but again, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this!

When Dis discovered Ariya's absence their first morning at the Iron Hills, she realized immediately what her friend had done. A cold knot of fear developed in her stomach as the dwarf princess knew that while her kin had heavy armor and strong weapons, her friend did not.

When just her father and Thorin had returned from the doomed battle, leading their people, Dis also knew (somehow) that there was no black wolf trailing after them. And while she wept in the middle of the night for her brother and grandfather, where none of her people could see or hear her, Dis swore that she wouldn't cry for her friend.

Because crying would mean that Ariya wasn't coming back and if Dis had learned anything about her best friend –no, her  _sister_ \- it was that she would always come back.

She only had to wait.

* * *

Dwalin watched as Thrain and Thorin led the people from the Iron Hills to the Blue Mountains to create a new settlement there. Watched as they named it Ered Luin and started to carve a life out of the harsh and unyielding stone. And wondered why they hadn't done that in the first place.

On the day, three years after the Battle of Azanulbizar, that Thrain, Exiled King of the Dwarves, left Ered Luin with a mind clouded by grief and pain in a hopeless attempt to reclaim Erebor himself, Dwalin could only watch, unable to prevent his King from leaving.

He watched and waited as his Prince realized that his father wouldn't return and saw Thorin's heavy heart and weary brow as he took the title King upon his still-young shoulders. He watched how Thorin made a good King, always making time for his people, always there with a kind word and a helping hand.

But what he really watched for never came. Thorin never once attempted to find Ariya, never once wondered if she had survived the journey back to her kin. Dwalin knew that while her wounds hadn't been life-threatening, if left untreated they may have festered and killed her through infection. He waited for his now-King to admit his mistake, to admit that his words were untrue and spoken in anger, and to somehow make amends with the one woman (other than Dis) Dwalin would feel comfortable calling his Queen.

But Thorin never did and Dwalin grew tired of just watching.

* * *

Balin was disturbed by his prince's last words, spoken so easily in anger, to the fire-haired girl. Disturbed because, while he knew they weren't true, the child did not.

He saw it in her eyes, just as he had seen her determination and  _fear_  as she walked into Erebor that first day. After Thorin's words however, Balin just saw defeat and desperation in her gaze. He spent long years after that fateful day on the battlefield, wishing he had stepped in and taken some of his Prince's ire upon himself. He wished he had done  _something_  for the girl who had sacrificed so much of herself for his people, for his Prince-no,  _King_. Thorin was now his King and Balin was proud to call him such, proud of the man he had grown up to be.

But the warrior was always haunted by his greatest mistake, as he had taken to calling it in his head. He would wake up from dreams of green eyes, downcast and shining with unshed tears or hollow and dull in lifeless acceptance. Balin had seen both that day and he couldn't recall which one had been worse... he only remembered that the latter had been there as the girl turned, bade him farewell, and left.

Getting up and accepting that he would get no more sleep this night, Balin left to go relieve one of the night sentries.  _Someone might as well get some sleep._

* * *

Thorin realized his mistake the minute the words left his mouth, but pride would not let him take them back. Instead, he kept his gaze level and harsh as the black wolf limped away, head down and shoulders weary.

 _Damn my pride_  Thorin internally cursed for the millionth time since that day.

But for all his cursing, Thorin would not reach out and try to contact her. He did not deserve to, not with the way he treated her last. She had saved his and his people's lives dozens of times over, had practically forced herself into a twisted type of isolation, and had thrown herself into a battle that was not her own all because of  _him_. And what had he done to repay her?

He had threatened her life over a secret- one that was hers to keep no less.

Thorin laughed bitterly into his empty room.

He knew that Dwalin was waiting for him to write to her, go after her or just do  _something_  instead of sit here in their new settlement. He knew that his friend would not understand, wouldn't get why Thorin wasn't leaving for her even though his heart was screaming for him to.

No, it is safer for her to be as far away from him as possible.

And it was safer for him to once again imagine her with her people, happy and content, rolling on the floor with the children, hunting in the woods for her people or laughing with her family in the sunshine. Not knowing if she was alive meant not knowing if she was dead and Thorin once more allowed himself to be selfish.

If there was one thing that would surely kill him, it would be the knowledge that she died with his words echoing in her head.

* * *

25 years after the Battle of Azanulbizar, a blond dwarf slowly made his way towards the settlement of Ered Luin. He was from the Iron Hills and had left with the wish to make his life into something more than a miner and thus travelled to the settlement of the Line of Durin, hoping to be of use to them.

He was an excellent fighter, or at least well enough that he could protect himself, and skilled bowman, something that was considered an oddity among dwarves. His father had encouraged him though, stating that "if dwarves could be as dangerous from long-distances as we are up close, we would have little to fear from the other races" and so Gilni had practiced his archery every day.

Upon reaching the settlement and passing through the stone gate, Gilni inquired with the gatemaster where he could find a decent room for the night and was directed to a pub, The Dirty Miner, which also served as an inn in the floors above it.

 _How… ironic_  Gilni thought, glancing down at his torn and travel-worn clothes. His face was smudged with dirt and he knew his braids were starting to come out of his hair. His beard, which he had shorn short so that it wouldn't interfere with his bow, was crusted with orc blood from an odd little skirmish that had happened just that morning.

Nodding his thanks, Gilni trudged on in the direction that his fellow dwarf had pointed. When the pub sign came into view, he gave a sigh of relief and picked up the pace.

 _I really need a drink_.

Entering the pub/inn, he learned exactly how it had earned its name. Packed almost until it burst, it was full of dirt-covered miners, armor-wearing warriors, and sweat-covered forge-workers.

 _Not a clean dwarf in sight. Outstanding! So much better than the Iron Hills already…_   _people here respect a man's desire not to bath._

Marching up to the bar counter, Gilni finally got the barkeeper's attention and haggled the price of a room for a fortnight. It would give him enough time to figure out where he wanted to stay permanently, and was a good atmosphere for making connections. Deciding that he really had enough time for one (or three) mugs of ale before bed, Gilni ordered a tankard and shuffled over to an empty table.

Well, as close to empty as he could find. Three dwarves were already sitting there and, as it was the only open seat left in the whole place, Gilni bowed, offered his service, and asked if he could join "you fine gentlemen on such a wonderful night".

The largest of the three, a bald and fearsome dwarf whose body was covered in dark tattoos of battle cries, oaths, and strange battle depictions, merely raised his eyebrow and gestured to the empty seat.

"And what has you praising the night so highly Master Dwarf? A willing lass at home?"

Chucking ruefully- damnit, he  _wished_  that was true- Gilni just shook his head. The dwarf sitting next to Large and Bald (Gilni later learned his name to be Dwalin) signed and shouted out in Khudzul. He was a strange-looking dwarf, with a full black beard and head of hair. Gilni was slightly startled however, when he noticed the axe head buried in the dwarf's skull. So much so, in fact, that he almost missed what the dwarf had said.

" _I doubt a lass would go for someone without a beard."_

"Aye, just a single lass is unable to handle this amount of dwarf. I only take them if there's two or more." Gilni shot back with a laugh and a wink, quickly getting over the dwarf's wound… it clearly hadn't affected him at all.

Maybe.

"Pardon my cousin laddie, he's just upset because he was turned down today by a lass just today. Apparently, they don't like when a dwarf tries to hide in their skirts." The third dwarf said, laughing uproariously, his strange hat flopping about on his face.

After calming down, the dwarf continued to speak. "My name is Bofur, at your service. That Khudzul-speaking fool is Bifur and that there is Dwalin."

Gilni nodded politely at all three of them again and took another drink of his ale.

"So if it isn't a lass then, what makes tonight such a good night?" Dwalin asked his previous question gruffly.

"Any night would be a good night if you thought you'd never see it!"

Noticing the three dwarves looks of confusion, Gilni jumped into his tale of the orc ambush he unwittingly walked into this morning.

"So there I was, surrounded and quite positive I was never going to see the rest of this day, when suddenly, out of the brush sprang three wolves! Imagine my surprise when, instead of attacking me like I thought they would, they ran after the filthy orcs that had me in their grasps. It was quite an amazing sight, I must say. They ran those orcs down like they were a pack of deer, and killed them as if they knew exactly what they were."

All three dwarves were staring at him, their mouths open and closing silently- Gilni thought that they made excellent looking fish.

"The wolves laddie, what did they look like?" Dwalin was, once again, the one questioning him, his hands gripping the table and knuckles white.

_What an odd question, unless they mean to find them and hunt them down, which is something quite unacceptable._

"Why does it matter? You cannot hunt them or find them. Just let them be; they saved my life after all."

"We will not hunt them laddie! Now tell me what they looked like!" Dwalin's voice took on a near panic edge, something that Gilni noted with curiosity.

_Maybe they were their pets once._

Shrugging, Gilni described the wolves. "Well… one was a large gray wolf that faded to white along its belly and legs. Another looked to be a golden brown color, with dark ears and a gold snout. The third was just a straight black, nothing very distinguishing about it as I saw it the least. It pretty much was a black blur as it chased the orcs away."

"Its paws, did you see its paws?!"

Bofur and Bifur were both looking at Dwalin now, twin expressions of concern marring their faces.

Thinking back, Gilni tried to picture the black wolf again as it leapt at the orc closest to him.

"Oh aye! It had two white forepaws! I thought they looked like it was wearing little boots… how did I forget that?"

Suddenly, a large hand was dragging him up and out of his seat, despite his loud protests of "Oy, let me go!" Realizing that it was Dwalin – _what in Mahal's Hammer was with this dwarf-_  Gilni kicked out, trying to break free.

"Enough! You will tell your story to Lady Dis. Come along!"

_Who was Lady Dis?_

* * *

"Dwalin! Just what is the meaning of this? Were you in that tavern again? You smell to the high heavens! What- who is this?"

Lady Dis, as Gilni soon found out, was  _not_  a dwarf elder, set to hear the complaints and stories of the dwarves before they were allowed access to the King.

No, Lady Dis was… was…

 _Perfect_ , Gilni thought with a sigh. From her long, dark tresses to beardless chin ( _just like me!_ He thought with a childish amount of glee before mentally slapping himself), piercingly beautiful blue eyes and a… ferocious snarl while shouting at Dwalin for waking her up.

_So beautifully fierce._

Gilni knew he was wearing a dopey expression but, at this moment in time, he really didn't care.

What he did care about was the fact that both of the dwarves were now looking at him, Dwalin with a dark scowl and Dis with an face that clearly indicated she thought he was a little slow in the head.

 _Right,_  Gilni thought,  _time to prove to her that I am as sauvé and intelligent as they come_ \- except, he didn't know what they were waiting for him to say. Mentally waving his hand, as if to say _"_ details, details", Gilni put on his best, most dazzling smile and opened his mouth.

"I know not who you are, or how I got here (really, he had no clue as he was too busy fighting with Dwalin), but just let me say… Hi."  _End it with a bigger smile and a little eyebrow waggle and you are good to go old chap!_

And then a fist slammed into his face.

* * *

"You woke me up for  _that_? What in Mahal's name are you doing Dwalin?"

"I didn't know he be such a scoundrel towards you! If you hadn't gotten there first, I would have cracked his skull open!"

Gilni opened his eyes, a little dazed and confused as to why he was lying on the floor. And why did his nose hurt?

Suddenly, the last few minutes ran through his head and the only thing he could think was " _She punched me!"_

"Oh good, you're awake. Dwalin, help my  _guest_  up please."

Gilni found himself (once more) hoisted up by large hands. "I'm not a damn doll you know. You could just ask me to stand up or sit down or walk… whatever you want me to do!"

"Right now, I want you to tell Lady Dis, daughter of Thrain and  _sister to the King_ , the story that you told me about the orcs." Dwalin growled, shoving him down into a chair.

_Sister to the King? Daughter of Thrain? Shit! I knew I shouldn't have eyebrow waggled! Wonderful job old dwarf, this is how Gilni, son of Tilli, loses his head. Stupid traitorous eyebrows…_

"NOW DWARF!"

Dwalin's roar made Gilni jump and quickly stop his internal imaginings of chopped off heads and shaved eyebrows. Quickly, he told the story of the orcs and the wolves that had saved him, describing the creatures just as Dwalin had asked him to do before. Realizing that the room was silent, he risked a glance up and caught the gaze of the Princess, which appeared to be wet.

_Damnit, now I've made her cry!_

"I'm sorry for my earlier offense milady but, please don't cry. I really don't know what to do with crying royalty, especially one as beautiful as you."

_Shut up mouth! Shut up!_

But the Lady Dis just laughed wetly before throwing-  _throwing?!-_  herself at him and clinging to his neck.

"You found her, you wonderful dwarf! You found her!" And then she kissed him quickly on the mouth before scrambling off of him and jumping on Dwalin, laughing and crying at the same time. "She's alive!"

Gilni didn't know who this "she" was but, who was he to care? He was just kissed by the Princess!

_You've still got it you old dog you!_

* * *

The journey, that would have taken Ariya only two weeks to make, had taken her two months. Feverish, delirious and stumbling, Ariya finally reached the lands that her pack had claimed all those years ago. It was there, at the edge of the forest, that her legs finally gave out and Ariya passed out in the snow.

King Soran, son of Lair, had rushed out to find his eldest daughter half-dead and collapsed in the snow after a young pup had informed him of a strange wolf wandering the Northern Wood. He had stayed in his Common form, bundled up against the strong Northern Wind and gripping tight to the handles of the dog sled that his fastest hunters now pulled, trying to get their weakened princess into the warmth of their Cave.

Soran stayed awake that first week as the healers tried to fix his daughter's body. The large, infected wounds were drained and stitched up with small fabric threads while the smaller ones were smeared with a healing ointment. He stayed awake as his daughter, in her fever, screamed out heartbreaking apologies to a dwarf named Frerin and to her old betrothed, Thorin. He clutched her hand as his other children, his son and first born, and his two youngest twin daughters, sat with him, faces drawn and pale as they too heard their sister's pleas.

Finally, after a week of fever and unconsciousness, green eyes cautiously opened to take in a familiar sight- a stone ceiling, with rocky crevices and large stalactites, some that reached the ground to create natural pillars. And then a face, her father's face, was within view and it was so tired and haggard-looking that Ariya could only burst into tears.

She was home.

Ariya's body fully healed after 3 months but her heart and spirit remained broken. She ate very little and spoke not at all. The clan whispered to each other, concern for their King's eldest daughter clear on their faces. "Heart sickness" some would say. "Leave it to a dwarf to be so stupid" others exclaimed, shaking their heads in disgust. Even though no one knew the whole story, they had caught snatches of what had happened from Ariya's fevered screams and managed to piece together parts of it.

None were more worried than Akan though. The girl that stared blankly at the cavern wall was  _not_  his little sister- not the child that had demanded he take her for her first hunt before she was ready, who would leap out at him from rocky ledges in an attempt to surprise him, or who had followed him everywhere, whether he wanted her to or not. His little sister had a fire to her that couldn't be extinguished, or so he had thought. Now though, as he looked into her dull eyes, as he told her about his hunts, how Rabbit had fallen into a stream while chasing after her name sake and how much he had missed his little sister, now he realized that her fire could be put out and that it had been.

And he knew only one way to bring it back.

_That dwarf did this. That bastard-son-of-a-rock did this. And only that dwarf could fix it._

So Akan broke the unspoken agreement that surrounded his people and asked his sister what had happened. That was the first time since her return that she willingly turned her head to meet his eyes and the first time that she spoke. She spoke of Erebor and her training, of Dwalin, Dis, and Frerin, of the Dragon and wandering with the dwarves. She told him of her deception and how Dis had discovered it first with Frerin soon after, of how Dis and Frerin had dragged the truth out of her and had accepted her, of how she tried so hard to keep the dwarves fed and the children warm at night. She told him of the slavers town and the white hot rage she had felt at Thorin being in danger and how she refused to leave his side after that. Then she told him of the Battle, of Frerin's death because she was too slow, of the promise that she had made him, of the fall of the King, and of Thorin's last words to her.

As he listened, Akan felt his heart break all over again and as he dragged his little sister to his chest, he found himself uttering something that he did not expect.

"Your Thorin doesn't strike me as a stupid dwarf- stubborn and quick to temper, yes, but not stupid. I don't think that his words were spoken because he truly believed them, but because he was in pain and lashing out. It still isn't right deirfiúr, and I am not making excuses for his behavior. But I will not watch as you waste away because you think he wishes you dead. So, this is what we are going to do. You are going to eat and gain your strength back and then… then I will help you keep your promise to this Frerin. We will find your dwarves and ensure that they are safe. However, you must promise me that you will remain hidden and not contact any of them. Promise me this and I will help you keep vigil over them."

At her older brother's words, Ariya realized just how much she had missed him, how much she had relied on him to help her and keep her safe whenever the world became just a bit too big. And now he was once again helping her, supporting her and caring for her even though the problem wasn't his own. Ariya wrapped her arms around her big brother's neck and cried, nodding and sobbing out that she promised as he gently rubbed her back and kissed her hair.

"It will be alright in the end sister, you will see."

That day was years ago now but Ariya still remembered it as if it had been just yesterday. Now, however, her brother stood in front of her furious, his fists clenched by his side.

"What was that deirfiúr?! You swore you would not be seen! What possessed you to attack those orcs in front of that dwarf? His life is not worth yours and you can bet that he will run back to that settlement of theirs and tell everyone that he had found you! Tell me, what were you thinking?!"

Ariya met his gaze levelly and coolly. "I was thinking of how he reminded me of Frerin, with his golden hair and defiant gaze. And I was thinking about how  _this time_ , I would not be late."

Akan sighed and ran his hand through his long black hair.  _How long would she blame herself for that?_

 _For as long as she lives_ a small voice answered. Akan knew it to be true-he could see it every day. Ariya was slower to smile and laugh, less likely to join in the celebrations with their people and more likely to go on week-long hunting trips, her best friend Rabbit trailing behind. The same friend that would always follow them on these trips, refusing to stay behind as Akan and Ariya went to check on the dwarves, something that had become a biannual event.

Rabbit's Common name was Keila, but had chosen her wolf name for her small size, brown coat, and surprising ability of hunting the tiny, fast creatures. Now, the wolf-changer would only respond to Rabbit and many of the Clan had forgotten her original title.

Shaking his head, Akan knew that there was only one thing left that he could do. He wouldn't lose his sister again, no matter what her reasons were.

"Ariya, we're going home. And you will not be accompanying me anymore on these trips. I cannot lose you, not again. However, I know how much it means to you to know that the dwarves are safe ( _Aulë knows why_ he thought, frustrated) so I shall set up a patrol of the best trackers I can. Please, understand what I am trying to say. I don't want you hurt deirfiúr… not when I could keep you safe."

He could see the defiance in her eyes and inwardly he both cheered and groaned, because he knew that his sister would not give up easily, but then it had left and was replaced with a quiet acceptance.

 _Damnit_ , s _he's planning something._

Akan said nothing more though, only Changed back into the gray wolf and started leading the two girls away.

* * *

Dwalin did  _not_  like the newcomer Gilni. Not only had the cad been  _suggestive_  around Dis, but he then proceeded to  _stalk_  her in the following weeks! Nothing he did could keep the dwarf away! Every time Dwalin would turn his back, there the dwarf would be, either with some flowers, a pretty jewel (his grandmother's he had said. Hah! Most likely stolen instead), or a ballad about a blond dwarf that falls in love with the beautiful, dark-haired princess.

That last one had nearly made Dwalin lose his lunch.

Slamming open the door to The Dirty Miner (if anyone needed a drink right now, it was him), Dwalin stomped up to the counter and ordered the largest mug of ale he could. Jostling dwarves out of the way, he missed the head of blond hair as he slumped into a free seat at a table.

"Hello Dwalin! Have a difficult day?"  _Curse that blond, pompous, smirking bastard!_

Dwalin just growled and made to lunge across the table when he was suddenly stopped by the words the next table over.

"Aye, and that Princess of ours… I'd love to do a few things to that one, if you know what I mean." A dwarf, too drunk on ale, was saying while making some very rude hand gestures, clearly demonstrating just what things he'd like to do.

His already frayed temper snapped and Dwalin went to grab the disrespectful dwarf to show him the things that  _he_  would do… with his axe.

To Dwalin's surprise however, Gilni beat him to it. Hefting the drunk dwarf up with one arm and slamming him into the nearest wall, Gilni casually drew the dagger that he always kept in his belt and idly twirled it.

"The next time you even think to speak of the Princess that way, I'll cut your tongue out and gut you. Clear?" While his mannerisms indicated a cool casualness, Gilni's voice was as hard as steel. Dwalin found himself to be grudgingly impressed and viewed the situation as "well-in-hand". Settling back down with his tankard, he watched as Gilni released the drunkard and backed away, still staring coldly at him as he and his friends left the tavern. Once they were out the door, the tension left the blond dwarf's shoulders and he casually threw himself down into his vacated chair.

Both Dwalin and Gilni just stared at each other before Dwalin slowly inclined his head in a respectful motion. Smiling, Gilni nodded back, picked up his now-empty mug and went for more ale.

 _Perhaps I could make him part of the Guard_.

When Gilni returned, Dwalin shared his thoughts on recruiting the blond dwarf, whose quick smile and youthful excitement on finally finding a job made Dwalin chuckle before he finished his ale and left him with instructions to meet by the steel forge the next morning.

Gilni proved to be an apt fighter, even if he was much better with his elf weapon than any blade. Therefore, when Dwalin had named him as one of the King's Guards, to be stationed directly under him, he was surprised when Gilni asked for a different position.

"I would like to be a night watchman instead Dwalin. It's not that I don't appreciate this honor that you have given me… it's just that I've gotten used to staying up all night and it would be a shame to waste a dwarf that could stay awake and alert from sundown to sunrise."

"And why have you developed this personal skill lad?"

Gilni's eyes took on a hard glint as he stared directly into Dwalin's eyes. "Because the Princess is most vulnerable when she sleeps and I would have none harm her. So I sit somewhere near to her quarters and keep watch."

Dwalin's eyebrows rose, surprised by the lad's devotion to his Lady. But then, he hadn't made his affections a secret so it would be only natural for the blond dwarf to feel protective of Dis.

Nodding his head, Dwalin accepted Gilni's request.

And so, Gilni, son of Tilli, spent his nights protecting his Heart and his days trying to make her laugh and smile.

Eventually, he was able to make her his. And none supported him more than Dwalin, who had spoken up in his favor to Thorin and convinced the King that there was no better dwarf for his younger sister.

* * *

It is not uncommon for assignation attempts to be made on a King. What was uncommon however, was what the dwarves had woken up to one snow-covered early winter morning.

"15 dwarves dead, three of those children." Oin solemnly told the King. His teacher, Dola, had passed on to the Halls 15 summers past, leaving him in position of Head Healer, one that he had never regretted until now.

"How?" Thorin refused to allow himself to be shaken, he was the King after all and needed to act as such.

_But three children? Children whose lives had only just begun? When would his people's suffering end…_

"… in the main hall Your Majesty. It looks like the miners and forgers had just gotten off work and were eating a late dinner. The children must have joined them, as all three were seated next to their fathers."

"Poison then? In the food?"

"Aye my King."

What were they to do? Winter was upon them, literally icing over their front gate and their main source of food was now untrustworthy. He knew that every house had a small supply of food, possibly enough to keep every family going for a month, at the most.

Winter would last at least four or even five, if they were unlucky.

"Burn the poisoned food and discard the water or drink as it may also be contaminated. Make sure you do it in such a manner the it won't find it's way back to us though. I shall send word to Dain, asking for his aid." Oin bowed to Thorin and left quickly to spread the word and the King's orders.

"Thorin, I do not think that Dain will answer." Dis was standing at his elbow, Gilni at her back with a worried expression on his face. Dwalin was sitting over in the corner, eyes taking in everything in the room, as if preparing for a silent assailant to attack his King.

Thorin's shoulders dropped slightly in acknowledgement to his sister's words. "I still have to try Dis."

As Thorin left to go pen a letter to his cousin, Dis shared a look with Dwalin. "I think, my friend, that Dain is behind this."

Dwalin just nodded before leaving as well in order to follow Thorin and keep him from harm.

* * *

Ariya was restless. She had given into her brother's demands for her to stay back while he assigned two of his friends to complete the task that was supposed to be  _hers_. But she knew that if she hadn't given in, her brother might have stopped the twice-yearly "dwarf inspections" as Rabbit had taken to calling them. Ariya knew that she only had to wait a few more years (it had been 5 already) before she could approach her brother again on accompanying him across Middle Earth.

Rabbit was lounging at her side as both girls rested in the main Cavern. Ariya was half-dozing, having been woken up early by the Clan's pups leaping on her, wanting to hear a story about the dwarf children she had met, before demanding that she play "Catch the Rabbit" with them like she had with the dwarflings. Ariya dragged her friend with her (after all, her name was Rabbit) and forced her to play as well.

Harsh panting brought her out of her thoughts as she saw the two hunters that her brother had sent to check on the dwarves race into the cave.

_It's much too early for them to return. Did something happen?_

Quickly, she sat up and rushed to the front of the gathering crowd before grabbing the closest of the two and asking what was wrong.

"The dwarves… we heard whispers… and saw them burning food. We snuck closer and… heard that it was poisoned."

Ariya's eyes widened.  _Poisoned food? Who would… why would someone do that?_

"It was a huge amount princess… so large that I'm afraid they might not have any left." The second hunter finished.

_They were going to starve._

She would not allow this! Seeing that her father and brother were now standing next to her, with her twin sisters at their back, Ariya came up with a quick plan- a plan that would save her dwarves one more time.

"We will feed them then. We can supply them with enough food to last through the winter and longer, if need be."

Her father looked at her sharply. "And why would I sacrifice my people for this daughter? Why would you? Even if I said yes, we would strip the land of game and thereby set the dwarves up for even more starvation in the long run."

"Not if we set up a chain of sorts… I have a plan father but, I will need to whole Pack to help. Please."

Soran just stood there, shaking his head while Akan just looked at her, his face unreadable.

Finally, a male voice towards the back of the crowd answered her.

"My brother and I shall help you milady, if only because it is good to see your spirit again." At his words, more Clan members chimed in, all pledging to help her feed the dwarves until the cavern was filled with their cries of support. Looking to her father and siblings, Ariya could only smile at her young sisters earnest faces and her brother's I'm-secretly-proud-of-you-but-trying-to-be-stern face. Finally, she made eye contact with her father, who still stood with his hands crossed over his chest before he sighed and left them drop.

"Tell me this plan then."


	10. Reunions and Royal Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Ariya finally meet again... but maybe not in the most anticipated way (*winks*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit... even though I wish I did. I would do a "rent-Thorin-for-the-day" type of deal and have Rick Armitage go out in full Thorin-ness to all you lovely people. Perhaps we would add "Rent-Kili" or "Fili" day too... heck, any of the dwarves and Bilbo! Fair game! Just rent them!
> 
> Sadly, I still don't own anything.... so we cannot do that.

Her plan could work. Her father agreed that it was manageable and would give the dwarves a constant supply of food. Everything was working out well, except for one thing.

"You will not travel with us to the dwarven settlement. Instead, you and your hunters will stay in the middle segment and begin to gather food there. Akan and your sisters shall travel with me and four other sleds to the settlement where your siblings will stay to offer protection and any aid that is required. Lila will head the team that is to meet with you every three days in order to carry the food back to the settlement while Leena will stay and help with healing and caring for those too sick and weak from lack of food. Akan will, of course, lead the hunting and scouting group as evil things will most likely attempt to take advantage of the dwarves weakness, if they haven't already."

"Father, I can…"

"Ariya, this is the only thing I ask of you… please understand my reasoning."

Slowly, she nodded. Her father, after bringing food with him and declaring his intent to the dwarves, would return home, where he would organize the hunters and remain watchful over those too young, old, or weak to help with the caravan.

Because that's essentially what it was. Hunters, in packs, in the North would provide fresh game and then take it in the dog sleds down to the Misty Mountain pass by the Ettenmoors. There, Ariya and her teams would run it and any other game they had caught straight across the plains of Arnor until they met up with Lila in the hills near the old ruins of Fornost, who would then complete the journey to the Blue Mountains.

Therefore, it was near Fornost where Ariya's team stopped and watched the rest continue onwards. The sleds were being manned by younglings of the Clan, those who had already found their Wolf but were not yet old or strong enough to run for the miles required. They still had wanted to help though and so they were bundled in furs and placed in charge of keeping the speeding sleds balanced.

Ariya prayed that they weren't too late as the 8 sleds, laden with frozen meat and sacks of grain, disappeared into the distance.

* * *

"My King, something is coming!" a young dwarf ( _Roni_ , Thorin's mind helpfully supplied) ran into his large study.

"What is it lad?" Balin's voice came from the corner, clearly worried.

The lad just shook his head, unable to say. Thorin grabbed his sword as he shouted out orders. "Balin, alert the guard! Dwalin, come with me!" Without checking to see if Dwalin was actually behind him, Thorin took off for the ramparts. It had been a month since his people's food was sabotaged and he was keenly feeling the effects of his hunger but, he refused to allow that to prevent him from protecting his kin. Thorin mentally prepared himself for anything, ready to handle whatever was coming towards his land.

That is, he was ready for everything except for the one thing it actually was.

Thorin stood on the ramparts, flanked by Dwalin and Balin, as eight sleds, pulled by seven wolves each, rounded the bend in the forest. He could see that the sleds appeared to be heavy, as they left deep tracks in the snow but the wolves pulled them as if they were weightless. Finally, without any sound from the sled drivers, the wolves lined up next to each other and stopped, little clouds filling the air from their panting breaths.

"Peace, Thorin Oakenshield. We come bearing food and friendship from the North." A clear voice called out, drifting over the wall and the now silent dwarves. All eyes were on Thorin as he regarded the group below him.

"You will forgive me if I seem slow to accept your peace and friendship, for we have known little of either in the past few years." Thorin answered slowly.

A small figure just nodded before it spoke again. "Perhaps you have known little from the other races, but mine has always stood beside you oh King. In fact, my brother has helped patrol your land these past few years, ensuring that little harm came to your people and it was he who told us of your plight. However, I can understand your hesitation. I ask that you allow my sled entrance so that I may prove that we mean no harm and show you the food we have brought here."

Once more every eye was on him as Thorin nodded and ordered "Open the Gate" before hurriedly walking down the stairs to meet the stranger and its supposed cargo. Recognition was growing in his mind however, and he thought that he might have an idea who exactly had come to their aid.

If his suspicions were true, Thorin didn't know how he would ever make it up to her or if he even could.

Once the sled was inside, Thorin had the dwarves close the Gate once more. Thorin approached the boy, for upon closer inspection he realized that it was just a child wrapped in many layers of fur, and waited for him to prove that he was what he stated.

Smiling, the boy bowed slightly before moving to the front of his sled and unhitching the foremost wolf. Thorin heard a bow being drawn back and saw Gilni out of his peripheral, arrow at the ready and waiting in case the wolf attacked the King or anyone else. Before he could raise his arm and gesture that Gilni was to stand down, the wolf stood on its hindlegs and became the familiar figure of Soran, King of the Northern Tundra.

Then, as if the Northern King wasn't enough of a shock for the dwarves, they watched as the remaining wolves Changed, their muscular forms bending to remove the covering on the sled and revealing-

"That's… quite a lot of meat." Gilni muttered while lowering his bow, having determined that the newcomers meant them no harm.

"Why?" was the only question Thorin could voice, his face showing the confusion he was clearly feeling. "Why are you helping us?"

Soran's face was grim. "Because my daughter asked me too." Then, the King turned as if this was explanation enough (which, Thorin thought, it was) and gestured to the closed Gates. "The seven sleds out there have as much food as this, so I suggest letting them in." Thorin nodded to the dwarves controlling the Gate, silently instructing them to open it.

When the rest of the sleds had joined them, Thorin watched as the wolves all Changed and proceeded to unpack the sleds. Three of them however, one scowling male and two females that looked identical to each other, walked up to Soran and eyed Thorin. The male had only derision and ill-disguised disgust on his face while the two girls only looked on in mild curiosity.

"So is this the dwarf Father?" the male asked, looking Thorin up and down.

"Yes my son. Thorin, son of Thrain, meet my firstborn, Akan, and my youngest daughters Lila and Leena. They will all be staying here with you: Akan for your protection while Leena will aid your healers, and Lila will run the supply line for this stretch of the journey."

"I… thank you. For this kindness. It is much appreciated, King of the North."

"Save your breath dwarf; if it wasn't for my sister, we wouldn't even be here." The firstborn (Akan) spat out. His sisters just gripped his arms on either side and smiled at Thorin.

"What our brother means to say…"

"Is that we are more than happy to help."

"This is the first time our sister has seemed alive in years after all."

"Quite right dear sister, quite right indeed. Nasty business, a broken heart."

"Not as nasty as having the one you love threaten your life, of course."

"Why, it's even nastier sister, don't be absurd! For that's what leads, or led to in this case, the heart break!"

"My apologies sister. He does look quite contrite though…"

"Probably because he's been starving for the past month. Enough chit chat though, let's make sure the food gets to the children"

"Ariya would murder us if they continued to starve on our watch."

"Good Day Master Dwarf." Both girls said the last sentence at the same time, bowing slightly before returning to help unpack the sleds. Only their brother saw their wolfish grins as they innocently shoved the dwarf King's words back into his face. Ariya may not appreciate Thorin knowing the devastation his words had caused her, but the twins had decided that guilt would be their greatest weapon in making Thorin pay. And so guilt him they would, until they deemed him sufficiently chastised.

"Threatened her life?! Thorin Oakenshield, what did you do to Ariya?!" Now Dis's voice was heard over the crowd.

"Your King made it quite clear that if he ever saw my sister again, he would personally end her life." Akan deadpanned, eyes finding the dwarf woman who had spoken in such anger.

"BROTHER! How  _dare_  you say such a thing! I am going to wring your neck!"

 _So that is Dis. Ariya's stories haven't quite done her justice I think_  Akan thought as he watched the female dwarf stalk towards the shame-faced dwarf.

_She might actually kill him…_

However, just as Akan was sure the Dwarf King was about to meet his end at the hands of his enraged sister, a blond dwarf male leapt in front of her and calmly started speaking to her, his hands gently rubbing her shoulders. Akan realized that it was the same dwarf that he and his sister had saved a couple years back and found himself leaning in slightly to hear what was being murmured to the furious princess.

"…not the best solution my dear. Think about it- Thorin is King. If you murder him, then you will become Queen and I shall have to become King. Or Prince Consort, which ever allows me to do the naughty things you like so much…" Dis had snorted at that in amusement and exasperation but the dwarf continued on. "It's whatever you would want to call me my little Hammer but, the problem would remain. Namely, I would have to help lead the people and no one, I mean  _no one_ , wants or is ready for that. So think of the people my Goddess of the Bedroom (here Dis smacked his arm  _hard_  but Gilni just smirked and kept talking, knowing that his plan was working) and let your brother survive this day."

Dis clenched her jaw before taking a deep breath and allowed her shoulders to relax under her husband's soothing fingers. "Fine, I'll do it for the people because Mahal knows you'll probably drive them crazy as the King. But I refuse to speak to my brother until he APOLOGIZES TO HER FOR HIS IDIOCY! And you must phrase it like that Thorin, because you are the biggest IDIOT I have  _ever_  met… besides my husband."

Gilni just smiled at his wife, knowing that she loved him even if he drove her crazy (which he did just because he loved seeing that exasperated look on her face). Dis again just snorted in amusement at her dwarf before marching away to show the Northern People where they could take the food. Smirking as he turned to face Thorin, Gilni gave his shoulder a comradely slap. "Welcome to the Idiots club! Meetings are on Wednesdays at The Dirty Miner after our wives have thrown us out of the house."

Thorin just raised his eyebrow at his brother-in-law, clearly not in the mood for his ridiculousness right now, if ever. "I don't quite understand how my sister puts up with your antics."

"Me either my King. But I'm damn lucky she does, or I'd just be a poor, pathetic dwarf stuck to follow her all day in the shadows. It's quite a creepy way to live honestly, so I'm glad I can just stalk her now all normal-like." Gilni answered with a grin to Soran and his now-grinning son.

"Gilni, son of Tilli and husband of Dis, at your service. I thank you all kindly from the bottom of my extremely large and fine-looking heart. If you are at all hungry, I'm sure my still slightly-fuming wife can whip up some food for you, or I can go find you a place to catch some sleep, as I'm sure you're exhausted from travelling so far. If that is, of course, alright with you my King?"

Thorin just nodded as he watched in slight amusement now at the way his brother-in-law, who had never appeared to take anything seriously (except for the courting of Dis), diplomatically erased the current tension, offered food and lodging to the skin-changers, and somehow calmed his enraged wife down (something Thorin thought to be an impossible feat), all with just a smile and a ridiculous sense of humor.

As Gilni lead Soran and the youngsters who had ridden on the sled off to go find and set up lodgings for the skin-changers remaining in the settlement, Thorin saw that Akan had remained behind and was once more glaring him.

Sighing, as Thorin knew the prince had every right to hate him, he turned and began to walk back to his study. He startled slightly when Akan fell in step beside him and cast a weary glance over at the dark-haired lad.

"Going to kill me now for your sister's sake?"

The lad just gave him a feral grin, which looked more like the beginnings of a snarl. "If my sister wanted you dead, she wouldn't have fought so hard with father to convince him to provide you with aid. Nor would she, Rabbit and I have spent the last three decades of our lives patrolling your borders twice a year."

Thorin had stopped in the hallway of the main building, his eyes closed in pain as Akan's words rolled over him. He once more felt the crushing sense of regret and guilt and couldn't help his whisper of "I didn't mean my words to her…" Straightening up, Thorin looked Akan in the eyes as he continued: "But I know that means little for they still did a large amount of damage to her, as described by your two sisters. There is nothing I can do to make up for my mistakes or to repay her for a loyalty that I have never deserved."

Thorin and Akan stood the same height and so it was not difficult for the wolf-changer to see the unshed tears in the dwarf's eyes or the deep set grief he held for how he had treated Ariya. It was with that discovery that Akan felt his anger start to leave him, bit by bit.

"Perhaps it does mean little Thorin King… but little is still something. My sister will be busy this winter, as she has taken charge of the stretch of land that runs between the Misty Mountains and the ruins of Fornost. However, come spring… I'm sure it would be impossible to keep her away, even if she still believed that you would kill her. Therefore, you have three or four months to come up with a decent apology."

"She's spent the last 30 years believing that I would murder her… how do I even begin an apology for that?"

Akan just gave him a calculating look, as if deciding to tell him something important or not. "She only believed that for the first year. The rest she spent, essentially, pining away for you and your dwarves, or concerned that something dreadful would happen if she wasn't there that exact second, or in mourning for your brother. My sister can be slightly dramatic when given the chance, and takes entirely too much blame upon her shoulders whether it was her fault or not. However, after her first year back home was spent without so much as a word leaving her mouth, I got sick of the silence and dragged the story out of her. When she told me what you had said, I saw it for what it was- words spoken out of grief and anger. I told her as such, and offered her my help in watching after your people. When I told my father, and my sisters apparently as they must have been hiding somewhere close and listening in, pair of troublemakers that they are, what had happened, he had been of the same mind as I. However, we decided to keep her hidden from you, in case our words were more of a comfort for her instead of the truth."

Thorin just stared at the prince in shock, unable to say anything.

"My behavior to you earlier was born out of my anger at not being able to make my sister whole again and because I am her big brother; protecting her is my job in life. I've accepted this since the day she woke up a hibernating badger at the tender age of two, just to see what it would do."

Thorin chuckled, imagining a tiny Ariya poking a sleeping badger with a long stick, a look of complete concentration on her face. "She would do that." he muttered to himself. The skin-changer heard him and chuckled as well. "My sister was a terror to keep up with. Still is, in all honesty."

Thorin just nodded, his laughter subsiding. "Thank you Akan, son of Soran. You will make a good king one day." Akan just shrugged. "Perhaps. Hopefully that day doesn't come for quite some time. But now, I wish to return to the business at hand. All the years sneaking around have given me a good sense of the area here but, I felt it prudent to consult you as it is still your land. I thought that we could set a patrol following along the River Lune…" and then the two men were quickly walking down the hallway once more as they discussed the best possible ways to ensure the dwarves' safety.

* * *

"I hope they haven't killed him." Ariya was sitting by the fire that she and her team had made, their sled half full from the deer and five rabbits that Rabbit had killed today. They were taking shelter in a small cave, large enough for the eight of them plus the sixteen more that would join them after they dropped on the food off at the dwarves' settlement. Ariya was happy that there would still be enough room for the three sleds, and a nice little fire even with the extra bodies. Rabbit had hung a fur curtain over the entrance to keep the snow and wind out and the heat in… as well as to hide the campfire light from any prying eyes.

"I doubt they've killed them Ariya, stop being so melodramatic. Akan probably just ripped his arms off or something. Don't worry so… little bit of maiming never hurt anyone." Rabbit said, snorting in her attempt to not laugh at her own joke.

"Aye Princess, you should only be upset that you aren't the one maiming him." Soja, one of the Clan's hunters, joined in on the conversation.

"You should wrestle him to the ground and give him what-for when you see him next!" another hunter, Nolan, called out in an attempt to be helpful. He was still young and so Ariya forgave him, as he didn't know how he had made this conversation oh-so-very-much worse.

Rabbit started laugh uproariously at that imagine before managing to gasp out "The only wrestling she wants to do is the kind that involves a bed."

"A bed milady? But wouldn't it be more prudent to do it in a place where you have the advantage? Like the forest perhaps? That way, you can sneak up on him and take him by surprise- he must be quite large after all." A timid voice was the next one to offer advice and Ariya knew that it belonged to Dana, the young female that was their sled-rider.

Ariya was worried for a moment that Rabbit would choke on the mouthful of meat she had bitten off just as the youngling gave her well-meaning advice. But alas… er… thankfully, her friend managed to swallow her food before once more bursting into laughter and rolling on the ground.

"Why is the thought of our lady wrestling with that dwarf so funny?" came the confused voice of the girl again before another, deeper voice quietly explained the double-meaning.

"Oh. Oh! And then I said he'd be quite large… and… oh, please don't tell my mother."

Ariya just chuckled at the poor child before reassuring her that no one here would tell her mother, as it wasn't decent conversation for anyone to have, before pointedly looking at her still madly-giggling friend.

"Thank you milady… and I would just like to say… that I still think it would be best to  _wrestle_  in the forest… it's always so pretty there."

The girl's cheekiness sent everyone, including Ariya, back into peals of laughter.

* * *

Winter passed slowly, with Ariya's clan settling into a routine that allowed them to quickly get food to the dwarves without forcing themselves into exhaustion. It still wasn't as much as everyone would have liked them to have, but it was enough to combat starvation and prevent any more deaths.

Thorin spent his days among his people, helping to repair any damage that the icy weather caused. He was often found in the steel forge, helping create either tools or items needed for mending. Some days he would trek out with Akan, who would remain in his wolf form, and help with the patrol and hunting.

Nights were spent in his sitting room in front of the fire, speaking with Dwalin and Balin about the settlement or anything else that needed to be done. Dis would sometimes meet with them, but most of the time she would come in to say good night and then leave. Gilni had somehow convinced her that the silent treatment was not the best thing to give her brother right now, especially when the people needed to see the Durin siblings united and strong. Dis had realized the truth in his statement and so was begrudgingly speaking to her brother again.

Thorin had received a response from Dain a few days after Soran had returned North with his remaining hunters. Dain spoke of his sorrow over the situation and explained that he wished he could do more than offer words of comfort, but that the snow was too deep for him to send wagons as the ponies would be unable to pull them. He closed the letter with a promise that he would send come spring and that he hoped they found him in time.

Needless to say, Thorin did not deem it fit to respond; Dain's supplies would arrive or not and he was now confident that his people would survive the winter.

* * *

It was almost the first day of spring; Ariya and two of her teams were lying behind a rocky outcropping at the base of the Misty Mountain range, waiting for the teams from the North to meet up with them.

They weren't expected to meet up until midday, so it was with a concerned head-tilt that Ariya realized she was hearing the sound of a sled approaching them, and a fast moving one at that. Standing up, Ariya looked to her wolves and sled-handlers, signaling that something was coming. The two teams moved out cautiously from behind the outcropping and paused, eyes wide as they took in the sight of two dog-led sleds careening down the mountainside.

Their kin almost missed them, so caught up in their wild dash as they rushed by. When they finally did slow, Ariya and her teams had had to chase them for a slight distance. Finally stopping, Dana sprang off the sled and quickly unharnessed Ariya, knowing that the princess would want to demand what in Aulë's name was going on. The minute Ariya Changed however, a deep voice exclaimed out in surprise "Well shave my beard and call me an elf! They're a pack of skin-changers!" Three dwarves were seated in the sleds- well, two and a half. The dwarf that had spoken had his hair divided into three peaks, with braids running through them. The second dwarf was clutching a tiny dwarfling that was covered in such a large amount of woolens that Ariya almost mistook him for a lamb.

Raising an eyebrow, Ariya ignored the dwarf, choosing instead to focus on the driver of the sled. The dwarf could be dealt with later… this, however, was important. "What in Durin's name is going on?" Ariya sometimes took to using dwarvish swears, having spent at least 6 years of her life surrounded by them.

And then a howl broke across the group.

"Wargs! At least two dozen of them are not far behind us and gaining!"

Slightly frightened, Ariya looked at her people. The ones that had traveled from the North were panting but appeared to still be capable of running. However, they couldn't keep running dragging behind a sled full of meat and dwarves-  _Ariya was all for helping dwarves but why were they_ here _?-_  so Ariya had the teams quickly change sleds. If they ran fast enough, they would have enough time to grab Ariya's third team and make for Ered Luin. The drivers of each sled handled switching the teams while Ariya gently pulled Dana aside.

"We will be the last sled. Which means-"

"It means I'll be the closest to the Wargs." Dana finished, swallowing hard.

"You don't have to be. I can have Rabbit lead the team and I will take your place. It'll be alright."

Dana just shook her head. "I cannot run as fast as the team nor for as long. But I  _can_ keep the sled balanced and moving freely."

Ariya just smiled and touched the girl's shoulder gently. "Then hook me up Sled-Handler." And then she continued her instructions louder, so the rest could hear.

"We make for the dwarven settlement but first, we have to get Lodan's team. Run as hard as you can my friends, it's a two day journey to where he is, and then another day or so to Ered Luin. " Ariya then Changed and ran to the front of the line before Dana quickly redid the black wolf's harness and jumped on the sled.

The Warg howls got closer as the four teams sped away, carrying the three strange dwarves with them.

* * *

Ariya lost track of how long they had run for, only that they couldn't stop. Lodan had somehow known that something was wrong, either from the wind bringing the scent of Warg with it or the sounds of their howls. No matter how he knew, all that mattered was that Lodan was already leading the sled towards the four teams and they didn't waste any time in making the final dash to Ered Luin.

For all their efforts though, the Warg pack was gaining and Ariya prayed that her people would be fast enough. They have been strong; she knew this. But even they had their breaking point and it was quickly being reached.

They passed over the still frozen Lune in early afternoon on the third day, the river quiet beneath their paws. They were close now, Ariya knew that from her many trips here. The minute she stepped on the other side of the bank however, she was overwhelmed with the familiar smells of her brother and sisters, for they had marked the dwarves territory as if it was their own. Ariya knew that all they needed was for one of her Clan on patrol to see them and race back to alert the dwarves.

_We'll reach the settlement by sundown._

* * *

A patrol did see Ariya, their kinsmen and the Wargs that still hunted them. It was two of Akan's youngest and fastest hunters- a pair of steel gray brothers- that raced into Ered Luin and started shouting at the top of their lungs.

"WARGS! WARGS AFTER OUR KIN! WARGS CHASING OUR SLEDS!"

Thorin had been in the forge when he heard the words "Wargs" and "sleds". The King dropped everything he was doing and raced towards the front gate, his sword drawn and oak shield on his arm. He met Akan on his way there, the skin-changer in his Common form as he skidded to a halt in front of the shouting boys. The rest of Akan's team, as well as Lila, Leena and their sled members raced into the courtyard, eyes wild at the thought of their clan members in danger. Dwalin, Balin and Gilni arrived not seconds later, racing up to Thorin's side.

"My Prince! Wargs are in the forest! They're chasing five of our sleds and our kin look like they're about to drop over dead!"

Suddenly, a dwarf sentry on the wall shouted out. "Look, coming 'round the bend! My lords, open the gates quickly!"

Thorin roared the order to open the gate and caught sight of the speeding sleds but, most importantly, he saw the black wolf in front of the last sled, racing for all she was worth.

And it was in that moment that Thorin also saw her trip and fall, taking her kin behind her down with her as the first warg came into view.

* * *

Ariya could see the large gate of Ered Luin and the stone walls that protected it. What she did not see, however, was the tree root that tripped her tired paws. Ariya fell and fell hard, the wolves behind her tripping over her body and doing some sort of tumble before being stopped short by the leather harness and lines connected to the sled.

_The sled!_

The sled had tipped over and somehow swung out, missing the pile of wolves by a few fingers-worth. Dana, it would seem, had thrown herself over the second she saw Ariya go down, spilling out the meat and two dwarves that were sitting in the sled in order to prevent it from colliding with her tangled-up kin.

Ariya tried to stand, to do  _something_  but it seemed that exhaustion had completely claimed her. Not even the close snarls and howls of the wargs could drag her body up, nor were they awakening her pack. Suddenly, all the black wolf could see was a large beast bearing down on her, its mouth snarling and sharp teeth glistening.

 _I will not die like some limp sack of potatoes!_  Ariya declared in her head and started a deep growl in her chest that ended in an answering snarl of defiance at the warg. Just as the beast was about the reach her, a deafening war cry was heard.

_Thorin._

Sword raised, its blade blackened with the warg's blood after having cleaved its head from its body, Thorin let out another battle cry as he rushed at the still charging warg pack. Ariya could see her siblings racing after him, with Dwalin and Balin right behind leading a small force of soldiers. A blond dwarf, one that looked slightly familiar, had taken up a stance right by the fallen sled and was firing arrow after arrow at the wargs, wounding and killing many.

Finally, Ariya heard the cries of battle die around her. She was resting as well as she could, awkwardly on her side with her back left leg wrapped up in a leather strap and held at a strange angle to her body. Her head was resting on the ground as she fought to keep her eyes open, to make sure that her people were alright.

In front of her now stood a dwarf that she couldn't make out as her eyes were half-closed and only showing things in shadows. But then the dwarf spoke, his hands stroking her fur as he cut her out of the painful leather harness.

"It's alright Ariya, you're safe. I need you to Change for me though my Brave One, so I can carry you easier and then you can go to sleep."

Ariya did what the deep voice told her to do, as it would just be wonderful to be able to sleep finally. Once she was back in her Common form, she felt herself being lifted and cradled to a strong chest, her head resting against the dwarf's neck.

 _No, I'm resting on_ my _dwarf… for that voice is one I could never forget._

"Thorin…" she mumbled weakly before sleep claimed her.

* * *

When Ariya awoke, it was to the soft feel of fur blankets and cotton sheets. Her throat was so dry it hurt, her lips chapped and all she wanted in that moment was a cool sip of water.

"Wa…"

"Oh thank Mahal's Hammer! You're awake!"a familiar voice said.

_Dis._

"Here's some water my friend. Slowly now..."

Ariya just wanted more and more of the sweet water but heeded Dis's words, knowing that too much might make her sick or overwhelm her stomach. She had only taken a few mouthfuls before she felt her stomach start to protest.

"Hush now, lay back in the pillows while I go grab Oin and beat Thorin back with a broom; he's been sitting by your side this past week you know." Dis said before leaving, as if Ariya should have been aware of the people near her person while she was unconscious.

 _Wait… a week?_   _What of the others? What about the dwarfling and…_

Ariya was pulled out of her frantic thoughts by a shout of "Thorin Oakenshield, I forbid you from opening that… damn you Dwarf!" as the door to her room slammed open. There, staring so intensely at her that Ariya felt naked- oh wait, that was because she  _was_  naked, damnit Dis!- was Thorin.

She expected him to shout at her, accuse her of something, or even (in the slightly crazy part of her brain) immediately behead her.

What she didn't expect was for him to stumble into the room, pull her up out of bed and into his chest (regardless of her weak protests of "I'm naked you great oaf!") before sobbing his apologies to her. Suddenly, the fact that she was naked didn't seem that important in the wake of "Forgive me please, I'm such an idiot" being cried over and over into her hair. Thorin Oakenshield  _never_  cried and he apologizes even less.

With this little revelation in her head, Ariya found that there was little else she wanted to do than run her fingers through his hair and softly tell him that it was alright, that she had forgiven him long ago and that she had missed him over and over again… so she did.

That was how Oin, Akan, Lila, Leena, Dis and Gilni found them: Thorin cradling Ariya's naked body to his chest while Ariya ran her fingers through strands of his hair, whispering soothing tones into his ear. Eventually Thorin looked up into her green eyes and found a cheeky grin on her face waiting for him. "Feel better?"

Thorin just gave her a single nod, which caused her grin to widen further. "Good because if you don't mind, my breasts are being pinched something awful right now and I wouldn't be opposed to being set down so I can sort them out. But then you can pick me back up again, I promise."

Thorin's eyes widened as he realized that he had lifted her clear from the sheets and blankets covering her and that he had forgotten Dis saying that she was going to be washing Ariya's clothing (what little she wore) today.

Ariya found the blush covering the dwarf king's cheeks to be quite fetching until his arms twitched and he  _dropped_  her back onto the bed, looking like he had been burnt or had accidentally defiled something.

_Hmph, I wish. Prudish bastard… he bloody dropped me!_

Dis just let out a long suffering sigh from the doorway, as Akan and the twins rushed in to cover Ariya up and preserve what was left of her modesty. Oin bustled in after them, checking Ariya's scratched up palms and soles of her feet, encouraged her to drink some more water, and ordered that a nice broth be brought to her for dinner before leaving.

Thorin was still standing in the same spot, staring straight at the wall in front of him as if it was the most interesting thing in the world while Ariya just stared at him as if he had gone soft in the head (he had _dropped_  her after all). Her siblings just looked amused at the whole thing.

Dis just looked around the whole room before coming to a decision.

_Well, they're all here now. I suppose it's as good a time as any to tell them…_

Clearing her throat, Dis got every pair of eyes in the room to look at her, even if it did take Thorin a bit longer and an elbow in the side from Akan to look, before she made her announcement.

"I'm so happy that you're back Ariya… not only because I have my best friend again but, because now, more than ever, I need your help." Dis paused to take a deep breath before-

"I'm pregnant."


	11. Revenge is a Dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ariya is a tease, Thorin blushes, and Gilni develops a fear of pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own anything... *sigh*

Chapter 11: Revenge is a Dish

_"I'm so happy that you're back Ariya… not only because I have my best friend again but, because now, more than ever, I need your help." Dis paused to take a deep breath before-_

_"I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Everyone was just staring at her when Dis was sure that they should have been hugging her instead.

Well, at least her husband hadn't said anything stupid-

"As in 'baby' pregnant?"

-yet.

 _At least now I can kill him and blame it on the hormones_.

"Yes, my brilliant husband, as in 'baby' pregnant. As in I'm going to be a mother and you're going to be a father. Mahal willing, our child will have my brains." Dis was staring at her husband, fond exasperation written all over her face.

"But it's only been a few years! This… I mean… I must have the most fertile-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you never have children again." Thorin growled, finally snapping out of his shock.

Gilni just smirked and bowed slightly. "My apologies, my King." And then he grabbed Dis and swung her around, shouting out in joy. "A baby! We're going to have a baby!"

Dis was laughing as Gilni set her feet back on the ground before Thorin swept her up into a huge hug. "Congratulations sister." he rumbled before releasing her, a broad smile on his face.

A smile that was instantly transformed into a blank look as Ariya threw her naked form at Dis, tackling her in a flurry of limbs and squealing in delight.

Thorin couldn't breathe-  _didn't she believe in clothes?_ \- as all he could see was long red hair that hung down the middle of a pale back, tips brushing the top of two little dimples that rested right above-

"Thorin, I know I'm the most inappropriate dwarf in this room at the moment but, perhaps you shouldn't stare at Ariya's naked backside with your mouth hanging open when her siblings are in the same room-more specifically, her older brother." Gilni hissed quickly into his King's ear.

Thorin snapped his mouth shut before swallowing thickly and staring at the ceiling.  _No naked redheaded skin-changers up there._

"I… uh… I need to go do things… now." he quickly stated. Dis shot him a hard look.

"What things Thorin?"

 _What things indeed…_  Thorin thought, floundering because for some reason "I need to leave before I dry hump your friend's backside as she has apparently forgotten that clothes exist" just didn't sound quite right.

"He needs to go polish his sword and make sure that it's in working order. He hasn't had a chance to use it in a while and he's worried it might have gotten rusty." Gilni  _helpfully_  shot out, winking at Dis.

"But didn't you just use last week?" Ariya asked innocently as she turned to face the red-faced dwarf, successfully hiding her evil smirk.

_Payback's a bitch named Ariya, my dear King._

Gilni couldn't make eye contact with anyone as that would destroy the straight face he was fighting to keep in place. Akan was trying to glower at the dwarf King but, the effect was destroyed when his lips started twitching as he tried to hold in his laughter at the flustered King. The twins were both wearing evil grins, not bothering to hide their amusement at the situation unfolding before them.

Thorin just kept staring at the ceiling, blushing a brilliant red and refusing to acknowledge anyone.

Dis once more huffed out a breath at her older brother's ridiculousness. "Oh for Mahal's sake Thorin, she's just naked. It's not like you haven't been picturing her in this exact situation for the past few decades!"

"Yes well, the rest of you weren't here when I imagined it!" Thorin shot back without thinking, destroying Gilni's weakly-held restraint and causing the dwarf to snicker uncontrollably. He bravely attempted to cover it up with a coughing fit but, no one was fooled.

Eyes widening in horror as he realized what he said, Thorin finally broke his staring match with the ceiling and looked at Ariya. "It would appear, milady, that I am destined to forever disrespect you. My humblest apologies once more." Thorin said, before giving Ariya a deep bow and striding out of the room.

"Thorin, wait!" Ariya called after him but, the dwarf king had already left. Akan let out an amused snort and grinned deviously at Ariya, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Stop looking so smug brother."

Akan just kept smiling at his oldest sister. "Oh I don't know sister; there's just something about seeing a flustered dwarf king… and it's not like you weren't doing anything to help the matter." Akan raised his voice, attempting to sound like his sister. " _Oh Thorin, you're pinching my breasts. Didn't you just use your sword last week? Thorin, wait… come back and stare at my butt some more!"_

Gilni, Lila and Leena all started rolling on the floor (or in the twins' case, the bed), their sides aching from laughter at the wolf-prince's fluttering eyelashes.

"Well,' Ariya sniffed imperiously while tilting her chin up, 'everyone knows that revenge is a dish best served naked."

That statement had Dis and Akan joining in on the belly laughs now echoing around the room, while Ariya just smirked.

"Be that as it may sister, I'm so thankful that you are awake. Now though, we should go tell the others that you are fine. Congratulations Dis, the entire Northern Clan will be thrilled at the news." Akan got up from the bed where he had been sitting and walked over to Dis, kissing both her cheeks before clapping the still-chuckling Gilni on the shoulder. Lila and Leena followed suit, congratulating Dis and Gilni before the three siblings grabbed their sister in a huge, three-way hug.

"The others-" she started before Akan shushed her.

"Are perfectly healthy. Nolan has yet to awake but, that's more from him subconsciously refusing to get up than physical injury. Lazy bast-" Here Ariya just raised an eyebrow at her brother, having no time for his slight feud with the other male. Clearing his throat, Akan sheepishly continued. "Dana has been asking after you every day; she seems to think that the sled crashing was her fault. As for those three dwarves, they're currently being interrogated by Dwalin as they needed to rest before being able to deal with the King's head guard. He's quite the intense fellow…"

"Intense doesn't even cover the half of it." chimed in Gilni. "That dwarf could split a rock in two with just a glare. Much like my wonderfully pregnant wife!"

"Gilni…" Dis began threateningly.

"I think I'll go make sure Thorin hasn't thrown himself off the wall for 'dishonoring' Ariya." And with that, Gilni was out of the room before anyone could blink. Shaking his head, Akan followed after the blond dwarf, his twin sisters in tow.

"We'll see you later sister!" the twins called out innocently before closing the door behind them. They then rushed off, having decided that they needed to go find Rabbit and tell her what had happened between the dwarf king and Ariya.

And if the three girls just happened to find themselves near the King's Guard Dwalin as they discussed the happenings, then so be it.

* * *

Thorin hadn't thrown himself off the wall but, it had been a close call. Instead, he took to muttering insults at himself as he strode through the roads and alleys that would take him to the main hall.

When he and his father had led the dwarves to Ered Luin, they discovered an old dwarven fortress that had long been thought of as destroyed. Instead, they found it to be in slight disrepair, covered in dust and home to a few bears and even a testy mountain lion. The dwarves had moved in, fixed up the rooms and created what Dis referred to as a "hospitable living environment".

It was a curious settlement, with the majority of the living quarters outside of the mountain range and the other half tucked inside and made up of mainly the miners that worked there. Thorin suspected that this had been done as most of the space in the mountain range was needed for mining and couldn't be used to house the multitudes of dwarves that must have lived here before.

Unfortunately, only iron could be found here and many a night was spent telling stories of the jewels and precious metals that had once been found in Erebor. The city itself was surrounded by a thick, towering wall that wrapped the homes in a protective, crescent-moon shape, reaching from one side of a mountain face to the other, fully enclosing the settlement.

Making his way into the main hall, Thorin paused for a moment as he heard voices and snatches of a conversation.

"And then, he wouldn't… ceiling… blushed… sword." he heard a familiar feminine voice say as another apparently had a giggle fit.

"Polish his what? What did… she didn't!" a third voice that Thorin didn't recognize said, the excited tone carrying much better. So absorbed was Thorin in trying to hear more of the conversation (he was sure it was about him making an ass of himself in front of Ariya again) that he didn't pay complete attention to where he was going. As such, he was taken by surprise when he ran into someone.

It turned out that he had run into Dwalin, who also had been eavesdropping and apparently had heard most of the conversation, if the evil smirk on his face was anything to go by.

"I was just about to get you Thorin… the one dwarf, Nori, has some interesting information about who poisoned our food. However, I couldn't resist overhearing about your… interaction with a certain red head this morning. I would say more, but I'm worried that you'll either drop me or stare at my arse." Dwalin continued smirking as he watched his flustered friend give him a very inappropriate hand gesture.

"Oy, save that invitation for your red head!" he shouted out before Thorin tackled him to the floor and tried to wrestle him into a headlock.

Neither dwarf noticed Rabbit, Lila and Leena leaning against the wall, identical evil grins on their faces. Nor did the dwarves notice as Gilni joined the three skin changers, a brief look of confusion crossing his face before he turned it into one of mild acceptance. "I suppose I have to be the mature one and break them apart?"

"Or you could just let them keep wrestling; I don't mind watching dwarves tussle on the floor." came the cheeky reply from the smallest of the three. "I'm Rabbit by the way. I recognize you from that time in the forest; you're welcome for saving your life." Gilni shook the offered hand before bowing slightly in respect to the girl.

"Gilni, son of Tilli, at your service. I thank you humbly for my life." Gilni decided that he rather liked the devious-looking girl; perhaps he should introduce her to Dwalin and see how long it would take before she had the large dwarf wrapped around her finger.

Rabbit pushed away from the wall at that moment and started walking towards the still-wrestling dwarves (Dwalin was currently trying to sit on Thorin while Thorin bit Dwalin's leg), turning her head to call back over her shoulder: "I'll just go see if Akan needs help then, shall I?", before casually leaping around the mass of dwarves and disappearing from sight. The twins followed right after her, their excuses of needing to go check on food supplies and possibly conduct a patrol echoing around the hallway.

Gilni just sighed - _Why am I being forced to be the mature one?_ \- before moving to break up the two dwarves. He had been having a hard time of it, having been knocked down a few times by flailing limbs, before Dwalin got Thorin into a partial headlock. Thorin broke out of it by slamming his head backwards into Dwalin's nose, causing a sickening crunch and the muffled cry of "You broke by dose!" to sound in the near empty hallway. The noise seemed to catch Thorin's attention though, much to Gilni's relief; his backside hurt from being tossed on it so many times.

"Now I know how Ariya felt earlier…" he mumbled to himself just as Thorin started justifying his nose-breaking actions. This lead to such a loud shouting match, with Dwalin being near unintelligible due to his nasally voice from the broken nose (it didn't stop him from making some more, rather rude, hand gestures), that Gilni found himself with an aching head and the sudden desire to go hide somewhere quiet.

"I swear on the Maker himself that I will drag Dis down here so she can unleash her pregnant fury upon the both of you if you DO NOT SHUT UP!"

Satisfied at the looks of fear on their faces, Gilni just sat in the middle of the hallway smugly, proud of himself for finally being able to end a disturbance instead of just causing them.

"Dis id pregnand?" Dwalin asked as he tried to stop the blood flowing from his nose. "But id's only been a couple of years!"

Gilni noddly proudly. "Yes, she's pregnant... apparently I have the most fertile-"

"I will seriously cut them off Gilni!" Thorin growled once more, breathing a little heavier than normal after his impromptu-to wrestling/shouting match with Dwalin. He felt better now though, having worked out most of his frustration on his friend. Standing up, Thorin pulled Dwalin next. "Let's go get your nose checked by Oin and then go speak to this Nori."

"Nori from the Iron Hills? The dwarf who wears his hair and braids so that they make five peaks around his head?"

"Aye. He says he has information about the poisoning."

"Yes well, I imagine he does." Gilni stroked his beard (or lack of one) thoughtfully. "He risked a lot coming here… I'm assuming his brothers came too?" Dwalin just nodded as Thorin looked at Gilni consideringly.

"Have you had dealings with this dwarf in the past?" Thorin asked, trying to figure out how Gilni knew so much about the strange dwarf.

"No, but one is often tries to remain aware of the dwarves in Nori's line of work." Here Dwalin snorted out (before wincing) "Ya mean thieves."

Gilni just nodded seriously. "Yes, I mean thieves. May I come hear what he has to say as well?" Thorin nodded. "Might as well. Plus, it'll keep you out of Dis' hair for the time being."

"And out of trouble!" Dwalin added for good measure.

"We better go get your nosed looked at first then Master Dwalin, before my wife sees you and demands to know what has happened." Gilni said, laughing at the look of fear Thorin and Dwalin gave him before they hurried away to Oin's, leaving Gilni to catch up.

* * *

"Gilni seems quite… well…" Ariya started, not quite knowing how to finish her first impression of Dis' husband.

"He's an idiot, I know. But he's my idiot and he makes my days better." Dis said with a smile. Both women were sitting on the bed, Ariya wrapped up in a blanket as they caught up on all the things they had missed over the years, which honestly wasn't that much. Dis talked about the restoration of Ered Luin and the dwarves' attempts at making a new life while Ariya told her of the things she had seen while travelling between her homeland in the North and the dwarves new territory.

Neither mentioned Frerin.

They talked well into the afternoon before Dis decided that perhaps it was time to find clothes for her friend, as Ariya was going to be eating dinner with the main body of dwarves and skin-changers that evening.

Dis attempted to try and find some clothes that would fit her friend. She eventually found a dark blue shirt of Thorin's that he rarely ever wore, hence why he had left it behind at her house, and some tan leggings that she could take in at the waist. She couldn't find any boots for her friend though, as dwarf feet were larger than Ariya's, mainly due to their stocky builds. Dis didn't think that Ariya would mind though, as she had lived the majority of her life bare-footed, the only exception being her short time in Erebor.

Unfortunately, the clothes were huge on the red head, with Thorin's shirt reaching down to her knees and the leggings hanging low on her hips while the ends bunched up on the floor. Dis sighed before grabbing her sewing kit.

Two hours, hundreds of stitches, and a few pin-pricks later had Ariya in a semi-decent outfit. The shirt had been shortened and taken in so that while it was still slightly loose, it didn't look like she was swimming in fabric. The leggings had also been shortened and Dis actually had to cut material out of the sides because they had been so large. Again, like the shirt, it wasn't a snug fit but, they at least looked like they had been made for someone of Ariya's size.

Dis stood back to admire her work. "Much better. Now, I think we should start heading down to the main hall, as we'll most likely be stopped by dwarves trying to thank you. It's been almost impossible to keep them out of the house."

"Thank me? For what?"

"We're dwarves, not stupid. The sentries saw you change and many watched as Thorin raced through Ered Luin with you in his arms, yelling for Oin. Two and two were put together and they realized that you were the wolf that helped us after the fall of Erebor."

"They… know?" Ariya knew that they would figure it out eventually, as she and her people had helped keep them alive through the winter. She just hadn't realized it would be so quickly.

Dis just nodded. "Some have even gone so far as to demand that the betrothal be reinstated. Thorin, however, has made his thoughts clear on the matter. He attended dinner the other night and openly stated that if there was to be any movement towards a betrothal, it would be at your leave. He didn't explain why but, the people have come to the conclusion that he had wronged you somehow. Which he had of course, we just are keeping the details of it quiet." Dis then fell silent and her eyes filled with tears.

"We all missed you Ariya. The children kept asking where you had gone and for a few years, the hunters kept looking around them, as if they were trying to find you before leaving to get food. Everyone is thrilled that you're back… especially me." And Ariya suddenly found herself with an armful of sobbing dwarf, as Dis cried on her shoulder.

Ariya stroked her hair and made shushing noises while Dis sobbed. "You-you don't even know h-h-how hard it's b-been. When Fr-Fr-Frerin didn't come back, and-and- Grandfather was dead, and then Father left…"

"It'll be okay now Dis. I'm not leaving again and Gilni seems to be utterly devoted to you. It'll be alright." Ariya whispered soothingly, trying to get her friend to stop crying. The creak of the bedroom door caused the redhead to glance up and see Gilni striding quickly into the room, concern written all over his features.

"Dis? Sweet one, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" Gilni asked before gathering his sobbing wife up into his arms, giving Ariya a confused look. Ariya just smiled sadly at him and stroked Dis's hair as the dwarf-woman's sobs grew quieter.

Finally Dis looked up into her husband's confused blue eyes before letting out a wet chuckle. "Nothing's the matter dear husband, it must just be the hormones affecting me. I'm just so happy Ariya is back and I'm afraid the past few years have caught up with me, emotional-wise." Gilni made a noise of understanding before kissing his wife's forehead.

"It won't be like that anymore my love. With Ariya back and her people here, our little one will grow up with so many aunts and uncles that they won't know the meaning of the word 'hardships'. And just think… I will finally have to develop a sense of responsibility, just as you've always wanted. It's a win-win situation my love! Now, why don't the three of us head down to dinner, as I dearly want to see Thorin flush bright red again when he sees Ariya in his clothes and realizes that  _imagining_  someone naked is almost as trying as them actually being naked." Gilni ended with a chuckle as the two females finally started laughing again.

"I love you dear husband." Dis murmured into his chest, still snuggled up in his arms as she was.

"And I you, my Princess." Gilni kissed her forehead once more before carefully helping her to her feet. Ariya stood off to the side, watching the blond male comfort her friend with a smile, before moving in and giving Dis another hug.

"You have a wise husband, for all that he tries to act like a fool." Ariya's voice is affectionate and she smiles over Dis' shoulder at Gilni.

Dis just nodded, wiping at her eyes one last time before smiling at her best friend and her husband. "I agree both with that and the fact that it's time for dinner. All this crying has left me starving!"

Dis' words seemed to bother Gilni for a moment, his eyes widening and a look if horror crossing his face. "Have you been… with the lack of food this winter, I mean… have you been able to eat enough for you and the baby? I tried sneaking you more of my food and I thought it was working when you put on some weight but, I know that's just the baby now and-"

Gilni's words were abruptly halted when a pillow, being swung by an angry Dis, hit him in the face. "Did you just call me  _fat?!"_

Ariya winced at the high pitched screech, torn between deciding if she should hold Dis back and shout at Gilni to run while he still could, or just stand there and let the father-to-be learn a very valuable lesson (all the while allowing Dis to work out her pent up emotions). Deciding that it would be best to stay out of the couple's argument, Ariya quietly started creeping towards the open door.

As casually as possibly, the redhead slipped out of the room before giving into her initial urge to make a mad dash for the front door.

_It's nice to know that somethings will never change… including Dis' temper._

* * *

Thorin was worried. While the dwarf, Nori, had brought them some valuable information (specifically, the name of the dwarf that had carried out the poisoning on his people), he also brought with him more questions than answers.

Such as who was ultimately behind this attack?

Before Thorin could continue contemplating the maddening question however, he spotted a familiar figure meandering down the road from Dis' house. Shocked, he quickly sped up his pace.

"What are you doing out here alone? I though Gilni went to get both you and Dis?"

Ariya just smiled at Thorin before giving him a cheeky little bow. "Good evening your Majesty, it's nice to see you again as well. Gilni is currently being beaten to death by Dis with a pillow, as he made the mistake of calling her fat. And I decided that the best way to handle the situation was to  _not_  handle the situation. You know, let them sort it out and all that." She waved her hand casually through the air during her last sentence, as if demonstrating her opinion on the topic.

Thorin just snorted. "Let me get this straight: you have enough courage to break my nose and inflict potentially permanent damage my groin in front of an audience, take on orcs three times your size, and race for days across a treacherous landscape with a pack of wargs on your heels but, you're terrified of Dis wielding a pillow?"

"Essentially, yes. Have you even met your sister? And please, stop being so dramatic about your kingly jewels. I doubt I have caused 'permanent damage' on them." Ariya huffed while rolling her eyes.

"Except I'm pretty sure you did. Thankfully, the line of Durin still has Dis to make sure it continues." Thorin teased the redhead, unable to stop the banter that he had missed so much. The difference now was that there wasn't the malice and anger behind their words there had been when they were in Erebor.

"Oh please Thorin, I'm positive your loins are just as fertile as Gilni's." Ariya just laughed as Thorin stood sputtering in the street. "Oh, I'm sorry your Majesty, I forgot you didn't like hearing about his loins."

Ariya's joyful laughter was the only reason Thorin didn't stalk away in a huff. Instead, he found himself calming down and shaking his head at her antics, which then caused him to once more realize how lucky he was that she was back in his life.  _I don't deserve this._

Ariya noticed right away when Thorin's expression turned stony and she became concerned when he stared down at the ground, not looking at her anymore. Worried that perhaps she had pushed him too far, Ariya started to voice her apology. Thorin, however, beat her to it.

"I really am sorry Ariya. I don't deserve this… I have wronged you beyond repair and I know that there is nothing I can do to make up for it. I took your loyalty and threw it back in your face. I regret everything I have done to you… everything. From trying to make you feel like an outsider in Erebor to accusing you of-"

A hand on his cheek stopped him mid-sentence. Risking a glance up, his eyes connected with Ariya's. "Thorin, I already told you that I forgive you. It was… partially my fault as well. I should have told you that I could skin-change… I shouldn't have hidden in plain sight like that. I should have trusted you more… and I'm sorry that I didn't."

When Thorin opened his mouth to protest, Ariya covered it with her hand. "No, no more apologies. If you want, you can make it up to me. Starting by showing me how to get to dinner and then by making sure I get back to Dis' afterwards-mainly because I already feel dead on my feet. And then tomorrow… you can give me a tour of your Ered Luin. Deal?"

Thorin searched Ariya's eyes with his, as if trying to make sure of her sincerity. Realizing that she was serious, Thorin gave her a soft smile. "Deal. Dinner is this way."

And when he felt Ariya loop her arm through his as they walked towards the main hall, he couldn't help but hope that maybe it would all end up alright.


	12. Plans and Talks by the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leena and Lila discover that the most important plans are often the most difficult to make, Nori wishes he could stop attracting so much attention, and Ariya and Thorin have some stew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing... apparently the emails to PJ are going unanswered. Darn.

The dining hall was almost overflowing with dwarves and pack members a-like. When the pack had first arrived, they had sat separately from the dwarves and kept to themselves. Now, drinking contests and bawdy songs were a nightly occurrence as the two species intermingled.

Normally, Leena and Lila could be found in the midst of hubbub, either singing the loudest (and making up most of the words) or calling out encouragements to whomever they deemed the underdog in which ever contest was happening that night. Tonight's appeared to be arm-wrestling; Leena gave a half-hearted smirk as some fool challenged Dwalin. If she had fewer things on her mind, she might have gone over to watch Dwalin almost break the poor dwarf's arm, all the while cheering the poor fool on. Instead, she remained standing in her corner, having claimed it earlier that evening.

It was a prime brooding location.

Settling back against the wall, Leena returned to her thoughts. The fact that she was worried at all was a concern to her in and of itself. She and Lila were more of the "jump-into-something-without-thinking" type, choosing instead to leave the thinking part to their older siblings. She found that she really didn't appreciate the change.

But whether she appreciated it or not, Leena couldn't stop the fact that she was concerned. She was no fool: she knew that her oldest sister cared greatly for the dwarves, especially their new King. She also knew that this now meant that Ariya had successfully placed herself in the way of whoever had tried to harm the dwarves in the first place.

In other words, her big sister might be the one that needed saving this time and Leena was afraid that she wasn't up to the task. How do you protect someone when you don't even know what the danger is?

"You really should be careful; your face might get stuck like that." Lila appeared next to her, startling her out of her thoughts. "Although, I'm already considered the pretty one, so it'll make no difference in that regard."

Leena snorted. "I seem to recall only old Harin being the one to label you as the 'pretty one'."

"And your point being?" Lila was picking at her nails, the other hand resting on her cocked hip.

Leena shook her head. "Old Harin is  _blind_  Lila."

Lila smirked and began examining the ends of her hair. "Exactly. I'm so much prettier than you that even those without eye sight can see it."

"Lila, I watched you bribe her with a salmon."

Lila just raised an eyebrow, clearly unapologetic. "All that proves is that I'm smarter as well." Leena rolled her eyes at her twin and gave her an exasperated look. Lila snickered and leaned back against the wall.

"So why was your face like that? I mean, if I'm going to have a twin whose face will be stuck in that expression for the rest of my life, I'd at least like to know if it was worth it."

Leena grimaced, not sure how to explain her fears to her twin. "I was… thinking."

"Oh. I thought I smelled something burning, but I just assumed that Dwalin had been roped into cooking dinner again. Ow!"

Feeling entirely justified for punching her sister in the arm, Leena continued speaking.

"I was thinking about Ariya. She most likely won't be leaving with us come summer, which means she'll be by herself."

Lila was still rubbing her arm as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, by herself… while being surrounded by dozens of dwarves. Clearly, I'm sensing her future isolation."

This time, Lila anticipated her sister's punch and darted out of the way.

Annoyed, Leena shot her sister a look. "Yes, there are dozens of dwarves. Funny how none of them saw who poisoned their food. Funnier still is how no one even has an inkling about who was behind it. Plus, Ariya would be staying with Thorin, possibly as his betrothed again. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Lila grimaced. She knew exactly where Leena was going with this.

"So what do we do?"

* * *

They had a plan.

Well, they had something that could pass as a plan.

Maybe.

When Leena mentioned how terrible she thought their plan actually was, Lila helpfully declared that it wasn't "as good as that time we managed to trick that bear and steal its fish, but not as bad as the time we thought we should put red ants in Father's bed furs."

Leena looked at her twin in exasperation. "We almost died stealing that fish!"

"Yes, but we didn't. And we managed to get a giant salmon, which makes that plan an instant success. However, I really don't know what we were thinking though when we put those ants in father's bed furs. We used to be so young and thoughtless." Lila attempted to look dignified, as if she was no longer any of those things.

"That happened last summer Lila. And I seem to recall that prank being  _your_  idea of revenge for when father held you back from the hunt- which he only did as punishment from when you scared Tion so badly that he refused to go outside for a fortnight."

"That was not my fault! I clearly told him that the giant, wolf-eating rock demon only came out in  _winter_. It was the middle of summer! It's not my problem that he can't tell the difference between the two drastically different seasons."

Leena let out a long suffering sigh and attempted to get back on track.

"Regardless of Tion's gullible-ness, our plan is still terrible. But I'm too hungry to fix it now. Let's go get a seat and some food before Dwalin  _Foodie_ -son eats it all." Lila snickered at the nickname her sister had given Dwalin. Leena would never forgive that 'son-of-a-rock' for finishing off her dinner that one time. It had been a huge misunderstanding- Leena had been called away from the table by a young hunter and Dwalin, thinking that she was done with her rabbit stew, had downed it like a starving man. When Leena came back and found her bowl empty… well, Lila wouldn't go so far as to say that Dwalin was frightened of Leena now, but he always looks distinctly uncomfortable whenever he has to eat food near her.

Lila wondered she could find them seats near Dwalin tonight, just to watch him squirm, as she led her sister through the dining hall. Leena failed to notice her sister's intended destination, having once more turned her thoughts to their plan.

_Statement_ , Leena corrected.  _It's more like a statement than a plan._  " _Don't let Ariya out of sight." We're brilliant, we are._

Shaking her head, Leena ran into her sister as she suddenly stopped.

"Aren't those the dwarves that were in the sleds?"

Leena looked to where her sister was pointing and saw that it was indeed the dwarves that her sister and pack-mates had saved.

A silent conversation passed between the girls before they both agreed- no dwarf would have crossed the terrain that these did in winter unless they had no choice.

Maybe one of them might have some of the answers that the girls needed in order to protect their sister.

* * *

Ariya and Thorin walked in silence, with Ariya's arm still looped through his. It wasn't that either had nothing to say; they were just enjoying the night and each other's presence. It was a warm evening for early spring and Ariya could see the stars twinkling above. A slight breeze made her pause and close her eyes, tilting her head up to let it play across her face. She felt Thorin stop beside her. Cracking open an eye, she glanced over and smiled at him.

The small upturn of his lips that he gave her in reply warmed her straight down to her toes. She realized then that she didn't want to have to share him with the world just yet, worried that this moment of peace between them would be broken if more people were involved.

She refused to say anything though and started walking again, lightly tugging on his arm as she did. However, when they got close enough to see the firelight from the dining hall, as well as the swarm of dwarves and Clan members surrounding it, Ariya hesitated. Physically she felt fine, if not a little tired still. Mentally and emotionally however, she was drained, wrung out. Thorin must have sensed this, or noticed her staring at the crowd with wide eyes, as he had stepped in front of her and blocked her view of it.

"Everyone will understand if you do not show up this evening." His eyes looked at her with barely concealed concern. She bit the inside of her lip.

"We could have dinner in my rooms instead… if you would prefer that, of course." He sounded cautious, probably worried about overstepping an invisible line.

When she nodded his face split into a brilliant smile. "Wait here. I shall get us food and let Dwalin know where I am if he needs me." With one last glance at her, as if making sure she wouldn't run off, Thorin strode away.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Ariya once more raised her eyes and looked at the stars. She found Auin, their guiding star, easily and its light helped to bring her some peace from her tumultuous emotions. Sighing softly, she looked over at where Thorin had disappeared into the building.

"I must admit… I have come to respect him these past few months." Akan materialized out of the darkness, stopping beside his sister. "I did not expect that to happen. I can see why you are… devoted to him."

Ariya didn't say anything- she didn't need to. Akan continued speaking. "I hated him for so many years, hated him without even having seen him, for what he did to you. I was prepared to make him suffer Ariya. Prepared to guilt him, to make him pay for how he had hurt you."

"So why didn't you?" She was watching her brother now, curious.

He looked at the ground for a moment before once more meeting his sister's gaze. "I did at first. Announced in front of his people what he had done. He… didn't do what I expected. I was waiting for a fight, to argue with him and show him just how wrong he had been. Instead, I saw the guilt and apology in his eyes. I realized then, that the words I had spoken to you in order to comfort you all those years ago, had been true. He hadn't meant what he had said and done to you. It had been a mistake… and everyone makes mistakes. Even the elves."

Ariya snorted. "You've been spending too much time around Dwalin brother, if you've taken to insulting the elves." Akan let out a soft chuckle. "Perhaps."

Laying his hands on her shoulders, Akan bent and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Little Sister." Ariya leaned into her brother for a moment, absorbing his comfort, before pulling away and smiling up at him. "I love you as well brother." Akan smiled back at her before turning and walking towards the dining hall. He reached the entrance just as Thorin walked out it, a tray of stew and what looked to be ale in his hands. The two males exchanged greetings before continuing on their way.

Ariya watched as Thorin walked up to her and saw that he had indeed gotten each of them a tankard of ale. Tilting her head, she frowned at the drink. "I thought all your food and drink was poisoned?"

"It was. However, the owner of the Dirty Miner, Rag, is extremely protective over his wares. The poisoner was unable to get in and taint them. Honestly, I don't think the culprit even tried."

Ariya raised an eyebrow as she followed Thorin up the road. "The Dirty Miner?"

"Aye. It's a pretty decent place. Food is good, when it's available. Best ale in the Blue Mountains. Well, only ale in the Blue Mountains."

"And you know it wasn't poisoned because?"

Thorin looked a little sheepish. "Some of the miners may have deemed it a 'worthy sacrifice' to find out if his ale was poisoned."

Ariya stopped in her tracks. "And you didn't stop them?"

"I didn't know about it until Dwalin and I walked in on the six of them, including Rag, singing bawdy songs about one of their wives! They had tested every single barrel." Thorin said quickly, still a little disturbed by the situation. He knew that he could have walked in on a very different scene and had been upset that the dwarves had been so uncaring about the possible danger.

Then again, they were dwarves. They were born to not care about danger, especially if it involved ale. Honestly, he really wasn't surprised that it had happened; he was more upset that this whole mess had occurred in the first place and that he wasn't able to stop it.

"I see." Ariya paused. "No, I don't see. They were going to risk poisoning for a few gulps of ale?"

Thorin shrugged. "We are dwarves."

"And how many times has that line been used to explain your way out of sticky situations?"

Ariya laughed as Thorin shot her a cheeky grin.

* * *

"We need information."

Nori looked up from his dinner as two identical female skin-changers sat down in front of him. Raising a delicately braided eyebrow, he decided that it would be best to ignore them and hope that they would go away.

Dori, on the other hand, had not caught on to his plan.

"Information on what?"

"On why you are here." The female on the right appeared to be the one taking charge of the situation; Nori found himself amazed that they both looked completely the same. The one on the right might have had some more freckles, but they were so faint that they couldn't be seen from any distance farther than a table-width. Both had long wheat colored hair that they left loose and unbound and both were currently examining him with piercing green gazes. Part of him wanted to look away from the sheer intensity of them.

"On why we are here?" Nori really hated it when Dori repeated other peoples' statements. He subtly tried to kick his brother under the table. The resulting 'thud' and slight shout of pain effectively ruined that; both girls gave him identical, knowing smirks.

It was starting to unnerve him.

"Who are you?" It was the first thing he had said to them and he was hoping his evasion of their questions would annoy them. He had been questioned at length today by that bastard Dwalin and he didn't need it from anyone else, thank you very much.

"I am Leena and this is my sister, Lila." The girl on the right-Leena- answered his question calmly and without hesitation. "Why did you make the journey to Ered Luin in the middle of winter?"

"Was it because of the attack?" The other girl, Lila, asked bluntly. Both were looking at him expectantly.

Nori wasn't going to answer. He didn't have to answer. About to tell the twins where they could go stick their questions, he was interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Yep." Nori groaned internally. His brothers were going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

Twin gazes turned in surprise to find the owner of the high-pitched voice. A little dwarf, wrapped up in various articles of knitted sweaters and gloves that were too large for him, calmly sat eating his soup. So intent were they on getting answers, the sisters had forgotten that he was there.

"You… it was?" Lila questioned slowly, wondering if the child would answer them again.

He nodded his head, blunt-cut bangs swinging in his face. "Yep."

"Well, now that you've gotten your answer, may we please finish our meal in peace? Or is there still more you require of us  _humble_  dwarves?" Nori had stopped caring about manners before he had even known they existed and therefore had no qualms about his rudeness.

The girls hesitated for a moment, sharing a look. Finally, the one on the right spoke again. "We are Ariya's younger sisters. We… need some help." Nori listened intently as the sisters spoke about their worries and concerns for their older sister, as well as their complete lack-of-a-plan plan. He didn't know much about this Ariya, but he did know that she was one of the skin-changers that had saved him and his brothers.

He also knew that Ered Luin could become very boring, very quickly. This, at least, may be able to hold his attention for a while.

"Very well. I shall tell you all that I know, but not here. Meet me are the ore smiths' two hours before dawn. We will talk more then."

Both girls smiled at him before nodding, both in thanks and respect, at him and his brothers. Nori watched as they then stood up, bowls of stew in hand, and left the hall.

Nori sighed as he turned back to his dinner. How did he always manage to get himself into these situations?

* * *

They were sitting on the floor of his sitting room, wrapped up in various furs, and staring into the fire. Dinner had been eaten quickly, at least by Ariya; she had finished her entire bowl of stew before Thorin had even eaten half of his. She had still looked hungry though and Thorin wasn't surprised- she had been sleeping for quite a while after all. So he had taken a few more bites before declaring that he was full and set aside his bowl. Ariya had watched him for a full minute before asking if it was alright for her to finish his meal. Thorin, of course, nodded. The speed with which she finished his food and the obvious delight on her face while doing so made the ache of his unsatisfied stomach bearable. They had been sharing stories as they ate and watched the flames.

Ariya had just finished telling him of the time she decided that she wanted to be a Hobbit and had run away from home. Her mother had chased her halfway across the Tundra before finding her curled up under an outcropping, sleeping. She had laughed when she described the amount of trouble she had gotten into, declaring that it was more trouble than Leena and Lila combined have caused.

"I don't think that I've ever heard mention of your mother before."

"She was very beautiful." Ariya answered him softly, reverently. "She was always laughing, always keeping my father from becoming too serious. The entire pack loved her. The day she died was… terrible."

Thorin inched closer to her. "What happened?"

Ariya's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked at him. "A hunt had gone bad. Mother was run over by the caribou herd after the buck she attacked proved too difficult for her to take down by herself. She was knocked off and under the stampede; our hunters managed to get her back to our cave somehow. She had multiple broken ribs and the healers believed that she was also bleeding inside somewhere. All I really know and remember is that she was in so much pain the whole time and father was unable to stop it. I know that he wishes he had died with her that day, but he stayed alive for my siblings and me. I think… I think that once Akan assumes the role as pack leader, father will just stop existing. He'll fade away and go join my mother."

Thorin gently brushed away the now falling tears from Ariya's cheek. Slowly pulling her in for a hug, Thorin placed a kiss on her forehead without thought. He whispered into her hair his apologies and condolences, all the while continuing to hold her close to his chest.

Eventually he felt her shift and loosened his grip. She remained huddled close to him however, her head resting under his chin and her body essentially sitting in his lap. "What about your mother?" she whispered up to him as her fingers played with a loose thread on his shirt.

Thorin smiled sadly into the fire. "She too was very beautiful, the light of my father's eye. When she died in childbirth with Dis, I think that a part of him died that day as well. Dwarf pregnancies are… notoriously difficult, which is why I am both excited and nervous by Dis' news."

Ariya was slow to respond. "Gilni will take good care of her."

Thorin nodded. "As will we."

He didn't know how long they sat there like that, him staring into the fire with his arms wrapped around her, and her with her eyes closed as she sat in his lap. All he knew was that at some point, she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to risk waking her up, Thorin very slowly laid her down on the fur in front of the fire before settling in behind her. Covering both of them up with the remaining furs, Thorin wrapped his arms once more around Ariya and pulled her back into his chest.

Sleep claimed him quickly that night and for the first time in many years, it was a peaceful one.


	13. Into The Tunnels We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the plot thickens and Ariya and Thorin scar some younger siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing from the Hobbit. Phooey.

"His name is Agnar."

It was only a few hours from dawn and the night was oppressively silent as Nori and the twins sat huddled in the shadows next to the ore smith. While Nori was dressed in several layers, including a few knit pieces that Ori had made (well, tried to make- they were full of holes), he was thankful that the building broke the breeze that had begun to pick up. He wasn't sure how the two girls in front of him could be warm- they were dressed in light skins and a few furs. Then again, they were used to the northern climate and perhaps thought that this was a balmy summer night.

"That's an unfortunate name- the nicknames alone must be torture." Lila (or Leena, Nori was unable to tell the two apart in the dark) commented as the other snickered.

"I doubt that is really a problem for him as one of the perks of being the head of the Guilds is that you can assassinate anyone at will." Nori was going for a dramatic declaration, in the hopes that it would cause the girls to take Agnar seriously.

It worked, for a moment.

"Alright, so we'll categorize 'nicknames' as a weakness and 'Guilds leader' as a potential strength. That still doesn't help us keep Ariya safe."

Nori buried his face in his hands and counted to ten. "'Guilds leader' is not a potential strength, it is a definite strength. He controls all of the thieves, assassins, and mercenaries within the Iron Hills, which, I assure you, is a large number. He's the one that recruited me, back when I was only a few years older than Ori."

"You worked for him?!" one twin exclaimed while the other remained silent; Nori could sense the tension emanating from her body though. "We didn't realize you were  _that_  close to the situation when we asked you for help. I knew this was a bad idea. If you even think about betraying us-"

"You are not the ones that I intended to betray on this journey." Nori held up his hands in a placating motion. "I have no love for Agnar but I did require his assistance to help keep me and my brothers alive. Trust me, my loyalty is with the Durins and your sister."

The silence after his declaration was near deafening and Nori was sure that they were somehow communicating with each other. After a few more minutes of silence, they apparently reached a decision.

"Very well. We will hold you to that."

Nori nodded, having no doubts that they would.

"So,' the other twin began, 'now that we've got that cleared up, tell us why you think he did this."

Nori snorted. "He did it for the same reason he does anything else: money. And I don't think that he actually completed the job. In fact, I believe that his aim was to kill the king and not just cause truoble for him, which means that he is most likely still in the area."

"But how could he and his dwarves get in and out of the settlement? Surely the gatemaster would have noticed."

"Aye, you're right, the gatekeeper would have noticed."

His statement was met with silence once more as the girls digested what he had just said. However, unlike last time, it was quickly broken.

"The mines. They found, or created, an entrance to the abandoned mines, didn't they?"

* * *

When Ariya opened her eyes, it was still dark out. The dying fire threw the room into distorted shadows and hardly affected the cool spring air. A large arm, muscled from years of working in the forges of Men, was resting around her waist and holding her against a strong dwarven chest. She quickly realized that she would be unable to shift without jostling Thorin awake.

This meant, of course, that she was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to move and shift unhindered. The room became stuffy and seemed to close in around her and all she could think about was the fact that she needed fresh air and open, uninterrupted spaces. Slowly, she attempted to inch out of Thorin's strong grasp. If she had been more aware of her surroundings and not so focused on her desire to be outside, Ariya would have realized that Thorin's breaths were not as deep as they had been a few moments before. She also would have realized how easily she was escaping.

As it was, Ariya noticed neither of these things and so crawled very slowly out of the makeshift bed of furs. Standing up gracefully, she looked around the room. She immediately eliminated the main door, not trusting the hinges not to squeek and announce her departure; that only left the window. Crossing the room quickly and on silent feet, Ariya peered outside. The window, she was grateful to notice, opened to a small roof which was in fact the overhang to the ground level entrance. It was large enough for three dwarves of Dwalin's size to sit comfortably and wasn't so tall as to cause her severe harm if she did fall off.

Making her decision, Ariya slowly undid the window hatches and pushed it open. She was instantly greeted by the crisp spring air and eagerly clambered out the window. She settled herself in the center of the roof and wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them to her chest.

"Can't sleep?"

Thorin's deep rumble startled Ariya and she realized that she must not have been as cautious as she had thought. Turning her head, she looked at Thorin, who was standing at the window, his hands resting lightly on the bottom sill.

"I felt... overwhelmed in there." She answered slowly before turning back to gaze out across the roofs. Thorin made a sound of understanding, which was followed by a slight grunt of discomfort and a muttered phrase in Khazdul. Ariya turned around to see what was happening and was rewarded with the sight of Thorin trying to get his frame through the window to join her on the roof. She couldn't help herself and started quietly laughing at the position Thorin managed to get himself into.

"If you get stuck, I'm calling Dwalin to get you out." She declared through her chuckles, knowing how much the dwarf would love to see Thorin in this position. Thorin was not amused by her teasing, and he glowered at her for a moment before continuing. Carefully, he was able to pull himself through the window and gingerly placed his weight on the roof. Once he determined that it would bear his body with ease, he lowered himself next to Ariya and leaned back on his hands.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Ariya smiled wryly at the dwarf-king seated next to her. "Do you really want to listen to my thoughts this early in the morning?" Thorin snorted softly in amusement. "Honestly, I'm used to being asleep at this time, but I find that I'd rather be out here with you. So yes, I do."

Ariya gave Thorin a sideways glance before staring back out across the settlement. "My first night at Erebor was the first time I'd ever attempted to sleep inside something… hand-made. I'd never been inside a building before, and the only shelter my clan and I used was our cave. The mouth of it was gigantic and you never felt like you were really inside; I could always turn my head and see the pine forest that stretched south of us and the mountain chain to our west. The opening faced away from the northern wind, so we were never cold and natural pillars supported the ceiling and managed to give me and the other children places to hide and run around." Ariya paused and turned back to Thorin. "I suppose that after growing up and living so freely, I felt trapped in that room tonight." She finished softly, slightly embarrassed. "And... I'm worried that I'll never get used to it."

Thorin exhaled slowly at her admission and brought his forehead down until it touched hers.

"I can help with that." His voice was hushed, a quiet rumble that she felt down to her bones.

"How?" Her response was just as quiet and it was then that she realized how close he was to her. His breath mingled with hers on every exhale and for a moment, she pretended that it was just her and Thorin in the world, nothing else.

In response, Thorin tilted his head ever-so-slowly and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers, as if asking for permission. She gave it to him by lifting her chin up until her lips were a hairsbreadth away from his. There she paused and waited as her heart hammered so hard in her chest that she was sure all of Ered Luin could hear it. She could feel his breath ghosting over her face and it was almost too much for her to bear.

" _Please…_ " she breathed, not wanting to break the moment by speaking but needing him to understand how he was affecting her.

At her whispered plea, Thorin closed the gap between them. It was slow and sweet, a gentle press of lips, as if he were worried that more would shatter her.

Ariya clutched his arms, grounding herself as his lips moved against hers. He tasted like the metal and earth that he often worked with and she could sense his power, tightly leashed and restrained, in the tension of his arms and shoulders as she ran her hands over them. Part of her desperately wanted him to release that power, to consume her entirely right there on the roof with only the night sky as a witness. But the rational side of her knew that neither one of them was prepared for that tonight. Instead, she continued to hold on to him and refused to ask for more. Eventually, Thorin pulled away to press his forehead against hers. Both of them were breathing heavily and Ariya couldn't help but smile.

"Well,' she whispered cheekily, 'I guess you were right for once."

Thorin cocked his head to the side in a silent question. Ariya smiled more broadly. "You really can help with that." Thorin chuckled and answered with a "of course I'm right" before pulling her beside him as he laid back onto the roof. This time Ariya didn't feel trapped lying with Thorin's arm around her. Instead, she felt freer than she had in a long time.

She quickly fell asleep with her head pillowed on Thorin's chest and a smile gracing her lips.

* * *

When Ariya woke up next, it was to find herself still tucked into Thorin's side on the roof. The sun was now just cresting the horizon, which was painted in bright pinks, oranges and faint purples. Birds were just starting to wake up and beginning to sing their 'good mornings' to the world. She could see a few bands of dwarves heading to the mountain face, picks and mattocks slung over their shoulders. Apparently she had woken up at the changing of the mining shifts and she idly wondered if any of them could see their king sleeping on the roof. She smiled at the stories that the sight would inspire.

"Female, you never woke up this early in the mountain." Thorin sleepily grumbled next to her as she shifted around in an attempt to continue watching the miners. "Yes I did; I just never got the joy of disturbing you while doing it." came her cheeky reply as she twisted back to grin at him. Thorin just groaned and rubbed his face with the hand that wasn't currently trying to pull her back into his side. Ariya allowed herself to be steered down until her head rested on his chest, where she started to idly play with the loose threads on his shirt again.

"You're going to unravel my shirt one of these days and then you'll be sorry. Unless of course your goal is to keep me shirtless, which in that case, wouldn't it be easier to simply ask me to remove it?" Ariya laughed at Thorin's teasing and lightly smacked him on the chest.

"I do believe it's time to get up and give me that tour now." She declared before scrambling up and over Thorin and through the window, disappearing from sight.

Thorin groaned and stretched, muttering about how certain skin-changers would be the death of him. He took a moment to breathe in the cool morning air and admire the sunrise before turning over and crawling to the window himself. Attempting to climb back through the window was almost as annoying as it had been last night, and he prayed to Mahal that none of his people were up early enough to catch sight of him.

Unfortunately, Ariya was there and poorly attempting to hide her smile at his predicament. Righting himself after once more having awkwardly shoved his body through the small space, Thorin brushed off his shoulders and mock glared at the grinning red head.

"You're enjoying yourself I see. Waking up a dwarf king at the crack of dawn and then making fun of his misfortune at not being able to fit gracefully through the window. Whatever shall I do with you?"

"I am terribly sorry Your Majesty. I didn't mean to appear so rude." Ariya's apology and attempt at appearing contrite would have been believable, had she not immediately burst into giggles.

"Oh, I think you did female. Come here!" Thorin playfully growled, lunging at her. Ariya let out a peal of laughter as she darted towards the main door and out into the hallway. Thorin grinned as he chased after her.

It only took him a few minutes to effectively trap her in a dead end hallway. Ariya stood at the end of it, pressed against the wall and laughing as Thorin strode towards her.

"Caught you, my naughty wolf. Now, I ask again- whatever shall I do with you?" He pitched his voice deeper and took hold of her upper arms, making sure to keep his grip loose enough so she could pull away if she wanted to.

Ariya rested her hands on his waist and leaned closer towards Thorin, looking up at him through her lashes. "I have no idea my King. Hopefully its something I enjoy."

Thorin let out a predatory growl before slamming his lips down upon hers and pressing her back into the wall. He placed his thigh between her legs and brought one hand down to wrap her left leg around his waist while the other moved up to brace her neck. Ariya moaned into the kiss and wrapped both her hands into Thorin's hair, scratching his scalp. Thorin was so lost in the feel of her against him and the taste of her mouth that he almost missed the quiet "Ahem" from behind them.

Pulling away and placing Ariya behind him, Thorin turned to see Balin standing at the end of the corridor with both eyebrows raised.

"I am very happy for you Thorin. I truly am." Balin stated, his hands clasped behind his back.

"But?" Thorin asked haughtily, attempting to feel more like a king and not a naughty dwarfling with his hand in the biscuit jar.

"But... perhaps the hallway is not the best place to conduct such activities. If I were any older, I'm afraid my heart may have given out at the sight of you two."

Ariya snickered from behind Thorin. "Our apologies Balin. We will keep better control over ourselves."

Balin smiled kindly at her. "I am not complaining at the fact that you two seem happy. And I am glad that you are well enough for such activities Mi'lady; I have worried about you these past few decades. Perhaps, however, for the sake of all parties involved you could keep the suggestive acts in public to a minimum."

Thorin sighed. "Yes Balin. We will keep your advice in mind."

"That is all I can ask. Now, if you'll excuse me, some of us still consider this bedtime." And with one last pointed look at the couple before him, Balin left.

"Almost 100 years old and he still makes me feel like a naughty dwarfling." Thorin shook his head as he turned back to Ariya.

"It could be worse." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You could be a skin-changer and feel like a naughty dwarfling. Now, on top of being embarrassed by being caught, I'm confused as to which species I am." Thorin chuckled at her. "You're right you silly thing, I could have to deal with that."

Ariya smiled and grabbed his hand. "You're the silly thing. I thought you were talking me to breakfast!"

"Funny, I thought I was taking you on a tour." Thorin teased as Ariya lead him down the hallway.

"Well yes, but every good tour starts with breakfast!"

* * *

Thorin and Ariya entered the nearly empty mess hall laughing at one of Ariya's childhood stories. Two blond heads, and one brown pointed one, snapped up from what ever conversation they had been having to take in the strange sight of Thorin in the midst of what could only be described as a "belly laugh". Ariya, of course, was laughing just as hard next to him and both were leaning on each other for support.

"Oh dear sweet Hunter, what is going on here? I will separate the two of you! No one should ever see Thorin laugh that hard. It's disturbing!" Lila called out to her older sister, crossing her arms and attempting to look stern. This had the opposite effect of course, because as soon as Ariya caught sight of her face, she started laughing even harder.

"Wha- why is she laughing? This isn't funny! I'm honestly scarred." Lila sputtered, looking at her twin in fake hurt. "She's obviously lost her mind." Leena stated as seriously as she could while fighting a smile. Nori just looked between the twins, their laughing older sister, and his King who was still chuckling and leading Ariya to the table. Once seated, Ariya seemed to calm down and Thorin deemed it safe to go find them some breakfast.

"What has you in such a good mood this morning? Should you even be awake yet?" Ariya shrugged at Leena's question, shooting her a secretive smile as Lila decided to chime in. "Well, you did sleep for most of your life it seems. But why are you so happy? It's seriously disturbing, not that we mind so much because you should be happy but, do you have to make him all happy and giggly as well?"

Ariya snorted. "Thorin doesn't giggle."

"Yet." Lila muttered blackly. Leena kicked her under the table and Ariya smirked at her before turning her attention to Nori. "I recognize you."

Nori inclined his head to her. "Nori, of the brothers Ri, at your service Mi'lady. Thank you for saving me and my brothers." Ariya smiled at him. "It wasn't a problem Nori. Were you traveling from the Iron Hills?"

"Aye Mi'lady, my family and I lived in Erebor before the dragon came. Then we went to the Iron Hills afterwards. I was just a lad at the time and would often come down to the market with my older brother and parents."

Ariya looked at him with dawning recognition. "You're Nori, the Terrible and Most Frightening, aren't you! Except... didn't you pronounce your name 'Nowi? I used to think that was your name until your mother corrected me." she recounted, laughing.

Nori refused to show his embarrassment. "I did Mi'lady, you remember well."

"Well, who could ever forget the "Tewible and Most Fwightening Nowi'?" Lila's face was split in a devious grin as she, once more, butted into the conversation. Ariya shot her sister a look and Leena snickered into her hand. Nori sniffed and raised a finely braided eyebrow. "I was 7, if you must know, and had a mild speech impediment."

"Oh, don't mind them Nori. Both of them were unable to pronounce their t's for a while. Whenever they would get trapped somewhere, the pack cave would be filled with cries of 'I suck! I suck!'" Ariya sighed wistfully. "If only they still had that problem..." The twins gave their sister affronted and wounded looks, which caused her to start laughing again just as Thorin returned to the table with two trays of food.

"Have you stopped laughing at all since I've been gone?" Thorin looked mildly concerned at the red head seated next to him, who was still chuckling every now and again.

"This, King Thorin, is our sister's usual behavior. She appears serious to outsiders, but around her pack she acts like a crazed... crazed..." While Lila struggled to come up with an adequate word, Leena rolled her eyes. "What my sister means to say is that hearing Ariya laugh all the time is a good thing."

"Yeah, and you better not start giggling too!" Lila shouted at Thorin, who merely scrunched his eyebrows in confusion before reassuring her that Dwarven Kings  _never_  giggled. Lila looked somewhat reassured with Thorin's response while her sisters both shook their heads at each other. Nori shared a look with his king and shrugged, showing that he had no idea what was going on either.

Once that was sorted out, the conversation died down as Thorin and Ariya began to eat a breakfast of leftover stew. Ariya once more ate quickly and Thorin wondered if it was a trait she shared with her wolf side. Leena, who must have seen Thorin staring as Ariya ate,answered his unspoken question. "Food gets cold quickly in the North. We've learned to eat it quickly before it freezes." Thorin nodded in understanding before turning back to his meal, missing Ariya's sheepish face and Leena's subsequent wink.

Finally, Thorin finished his meal and got up to clear the dishes when Nori rose as well. "I'll take care of them Mi'lord." Thorin nodded his thanks. "I'm taking Ariya for a tour of the settlement and mines today, in case anyone asks after us. I doubt we'll be finished until lunchtime at the earliest." He explained as he and Ariya stood up from the table.

"You'll be staying in the already explored parts of the mines, right?" Leena asked worriedly at the same time Lila asked "Can we come too?" Ariya frowned at both her sisters. "Yes we'll be staying in the explored parts and no Lila, you can't come with us. Don't be ridiculous." Lila responded indignantly. "We just don't want you to wander away and get lost!"

"I'm not a silly pup Lila. I won't be wandering away from Thorin's side. Now, both of you have a good day. It was nice to see you again Nori."

Ariya turned and left the table with Thorin following suit after nodding his farewells to each the twins and Nori.

* * *

It had been a wonderful morning. Thorin had showed Ariya the settlement, starting with the living quarters and moving through to the forges. They had then stopped at the Dirty Miner, as Thorin insisted that it was essential to her Ered Luin education. Inside they met Dwalin and Gilni, who both forced them to stay for a drink before heading into the mines. After an hour of talking and listening to stories, which were mainly being told by Dwalin (Gilni would chime in with a story or two, but they were always so obviously exaggerated that Ariya wondered if he did it just to annoy Dwalin or to amuse himself), Thorin excused the two of them and started directing her towards the door. Once outside, he began to explain that only ore was really mined in Ered Luin, and that the mine system was enormous, stretching miles upon miles through the mountain range in an attempt to find something more valuable than the common metal. As such, the dwarves believed that they had only started working about a tenth of what really existed of mine space in the mountains, and had to be extremely cautious of cave-ins and weak walls. Ariya began to feel slightly apprehensive about touring the mines and moved a bit closer to Thorin's side.

Thorin smiled at her, sensing her nervousness. "Don't worry. We won't travel into any of the mines. I just want to take you to the entrance hall where you can see all the mines converge." Ariya returned his smile, feeling better. It took them a few more minutes to reach the mine gates, during which time Thorin explained his hopes for expanding ore production and trading with local man-villages.

Stopping in front of the gates, Ariya couldn't help but compare them to the front gates of Erebor, which had both awed and terrified her when she first saw them. The gates to Ered Luin's mines were much smaller and less ornate and were decorated with the image of two trees. When asked, Thorin explained that they were the carved likeness of the two trees that stood guard outside of Moria's western entrance. Ariya didn't ask for anymore information than that, not wanting to bring up painful memories of that place and ruin the day.

Stepping through the entrance way, Ariya found herself suppressing a shiver at the darkness of the mines, even though a touch hung on every pillar in the hall. It was huge, though smaller in size than the entrance to Erebor, and dwarves were bustling to and fro with wheelbarrows and wagons full of debris and ore. Three rows of pillars ran down the length of the hall, and each pillar looked to be too large for her to even wrap her arms halfway around it. Thorin started walking down the center isle, showing Ariya the mine entrances that dotted each wall. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise and several miners came running out of a mine off to the left, followed by a large cloud of dust. All of the activity in the hall stopped as shouts of "cave in!" echoed around it. Thorin instantly started to take charge.

"You there!" He gestured to one of the dwarves that had run out of the caved mine. "How many are trapped?"

"At least ten Mi'lord!" came the hurried reply. 'We think a support beam gave out!" Thorin nodded. "Very well. We need to set up a chain to remove the rubble. Where is the chief mining engineer?"

"I am here my King." A dirt-covered dwarf whose beard was tucked into his belt walked up to Thorin.

"I need you in the front with me. We shall have to pick the rocks carefully, lest more tumble down and crush those on the other side." The miner nodded as Thorin turned to Ariya at his side. "Why don't you go wait outside for me? I would feel better if you weren't in the mines right now." Ariya gave him a half-hearted smile and leaned up to whisper "I think I would feel better too. Please be careful." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Ariya started to walk back towards the entrance. As all the dwarves were watching their king and preparing to help, none saw the dwarf that slipped from the shadows and snuck up behind Ariya before striking her on the head with a rock. Catching her body before it could hit the ground and alert the others, the dwarf quickly hefted her up on his shoulders and carried her down an abandoned mine shaft.

It wasn't until that evening that anyone noticed her missing.


	14. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just whose side is Nori on again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Hobbit.

The sun was setting when Thorin finally was able to leave the mines. Sighing, he rubbed his face, knowing that he was most likely leaving dirt streaks behind but being too exhausted to care. All ten miners had been successfully rescued within a few hours but, he had then decided to lead the repair crews and help to oversee the placement of the temporary support beams. During the process of clearing the rubble, an old support beam was discovered by the young miner Bofur, who had rushed it to Thorin. Thorin had immediately seen what had alarmed that usually unflappable dwarf: the beam had very obviously been sawed almost all the way through. He figured that it would only have taken a miner brushing past it carelessly to knock it out of position and break, causing a cave-in. With this knowledge weighing heavily on his mind, Thorin decided that he needed to speak to Dwalin about doubling the guards posted at all times.

Making his way out of the mines entrance hall, Thorin walked straight into another being, having been too distracted by his worries to watch where he was going.

"Oof." The girl landed on her backside with a surprised noise. Apologizing profusely, Thorin helped Lila (Leena? He could never tell) right herself. "My apologies princess. I was lost in thought."

"Yes well, I suppose I can forgive you seeing how it must be so rare for you to even have thoughts." Thorin was briefly taken aback by the girl's response. Eyebrows furrowed, Thorin stepped off to the side. "You don't like me much."

She raised an eyebrow and paused. "It's more that I don't trust you actually. I can't tell if you just feel guilty or genuinely care for my sister." She shook her head. "But enough of that, will Ariya be leaving the mines soon? Lila and I have been looking for her since early afternoon but, when we couldn't find her, we realized she must have stayed with you to help with the cave-in."

Thorin looked at the blonde in confusion, who didn't notice as she was attempting to brush dirt off of her back. "No, Ariya isn't inside. She wasn't comfortable in there, so I sent her out while I dealt with the situation." Leena whipped her head towards him so fast that Thorin was worried it might twist off her shoulders. "Did you actually see her leave the mines? Or did you just assume she would get out by herself!"

Thorin felt his temper growing. "Of course I assumed she could get out herself- we were only in the entrance hall! It's not as if she's some helpless dwarfling!"

"But she's in danger! You both are, you thick-headed dwarf! Didn't you listen to anything Nori told you?! And you swore you wouldn't let her leave your side! This is why I don't trust you!" Leena started pacing and grabbing fistfuls of her hair as she ranted at him. Thorin puffed up indignantly. Of course he had listened to the thief! Yes, the news had been disturbing and spoke of a more in-depth plot, but he did not understand why the child was so upset about a supposedly lowly poisoner. Unless… unless he had been lied to. Thorin growled.

"Enough! We cannot have this conversation here. Go and get your siblings and find Balin. Tell him to get Dis, Gilni and Dwalin and to meet me where the thief is staying. We are getting to the bottom of this." Thorin was so forceful in his orders that Leena didn't even think to argue.

She gave him a quick nod before racing away, changing into her wolf form without breaking stride. Thorin glanced behind himself, at the gate to the mining hall, and silently prayed to Mahal that Ariya was just sleeping somewhere or hiding from her sisters. Exhaling slowly, Thorin straightened his shoulders, clenched his fists, and made his way to the thief's housing. One way or another, he would find out what was going on.

* * *

Nori had been expecting the booming knock on the front door, and the dwarf that had made it, since he heard of the cave-in. His brother Dori however, who had risen and opened the door, had not.

"Your Majesty! To what do we own this unexpected pleasure?" Dori gave a little bow and a flourish. Both earned him a raised eyebrow from the dwarf king before his steel blue eyes landed on Nori. "Thief, I would have a word with you."

"Just one, your Majesty?" Nori replied cheekily, ignoring Dori's scolding look. He knew why the king was there and didn't think that being smart could in any way get him into more trouble. He had pretty much already hit the motherload on that..

Thorin gave him a cruel smirk. "More than one thief. It seems you have been giving me false information." Dori started sputtering. "False information? My brother would not have done that! He is loyal to you, as proved by his insistence that we travel here in the dead of winter!"

Nori held Thorin's gaze before slowly nodding. "Aye, I have." Thorin's eyes turned murderous and Nori vaguely wondered how many different ways the king was thinking of killing him. He settled on ten.

Thorin was about to speak when the door was once more pounded on. Nori assumed (correctly) that it was the guardsman, Dwalin. He also expected the twins and their murderous looks but, he had not expected the oldest Fudin brother, as well as the other Durin sibling, her husband, and the eldest royal skin-changer. Dori's eyes were comically wide with surprise as they all swarmed into the room and he quickly closed the door.

"You lied to us." The girl's voice was cold as she stared accusingly across the room at Nori. The dwarf sighed and shook his head, crossing the floor to sit in the armchair in front of the fire. "No, skin-changer, I lied to my King. Everything I told you was the truth." Seeing her eyes dart to her sister in confusion, Nori gestured with his hands. "Please, everyone, sit."

Dwalin scoffed. "I think not thief. We'll stand and you'll talk." Nori nodded. "Very well. What would you like to know?"

"The truth." Thorin growled. "Agnar is not some lowly poisoner, is he?" Nori shook his head. "No, he is not. He is the head of the Guilds in the Iron Hills, controlling all the thieves, mercenaries and assassins. He was hired to come and kill you, King Thorin, a task which he failed at. I am assuming, seeing how she is not here, that Ariya is missing?" Thorin growled again and Nori pursed his lips.

"I was told to come here and give you false information. I was hoping that by mentioning his name, one of you would recognize it. Apparently, I was wrong."

Balin cleared his throat. "And why would you do that laddie?" Nori looked at the old dwarf who interrupted him. "Agnar found me when I was Ori's age. He trained me, almost raised me even, and he sees an opportunity to do that with Ori. This was the only way I could bargain with him to leave my little brother alone. I am loyal to you Thorin." Here he turned to face the black-haired dwarf. "I'm just more loyal to my brothers. So I did what I could to warn you without compromising myself."

"But then why were you so open with us? Wouldn't that have compromised you as well?" One of the twins, Leena, questioned angrily. Nori shrugged.

"I knew that with your love for your sister and rule-breaking, you would most likely continue to follow her around to ensure her safety, not go to the King. It was a risk I was willing to take." Nori looked around the room. "Where was Ariya last seen?"

"When Thorin sent her from the mines after the cave-in." Akon crossed his arms over his chest and glanced in Thorin's direction. Nori tapped his chin with a finger, obviously thinking something over.

"Very well, I'll get her back. But you will have to do something for me." Nori ignored the scoffs from the rooms occupants and met Thorin's gaze. "You have to promise to allow Dori and Ori to stay. They had no part in this and I am willing to accept any punishment you deem necessary." Thorin's face was expressionless as he eyed the thief before giving him a curt nod.

"Excellent." Nori rubbed his hands together. "This is what we do-"

"Wait." Dwalin grumbled out. "How do we know she is even still alive?" Thorin's jaw clenched as Dwalin continued. "And how do we know that you aren't leading us to a trap?"

Nori looked around the room, taking in the suspicious, worried, and infuriated expressions of it's occupants. "The goal was to kill you, Thorin. And the fact that you look about ready to march down into those mines yourself proves that their plan is a good one. Ariya is alive because they need you to think that she can be saved. Trust me Thorin, they are setting a trap for you."

Dis narrowed her eyes. "So then how are you going to get her back, if they're so intent on using her as bair?"

Nori's face split into an evil grin. "Why, we're going to set a trap of our own of course."

* * *

Ariya groaned as she slowly came to. Her head felt like it was being split in two and she had no recollection of anything past breakfast this morning. Where was she? And where was Thorin? Not wanting to open her eyes yet, for fear that it would worsen the pain in her head, Ariya relied on her other senses to get information about her surroundings. She could hear multiple voices come somewhere from the area in front of her. They were muffled however, as if they were blocked by something. She was chilled yet dry and couldn't feel any air movement. Shifting, she felt the rock beneath her and heard how the sounds of her movements seemed to echo back at her faintly. She realized that she must be underground somewhere, but couldn't understand why. Thorin _was_ going to take her on a tour today and she assumed that the mines would be part of that tour, but this didn't seem like tour material. A scene appeared in her mind, a cloud of dust and a deep rumbling. She tried to remember more but all she got was an even bigger headache. She groaned again and decided that it was time to try and open her eyes.

Very slowly, she cracked her eyes open. She was met with the leering face of a dwarf she did not know looking at her through a set of bars. Bars! She was in a cage! Ariya quickly stood up, only to fall back down to her knees as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She dry heaved a few times and rested her forehead against the floor. The dwarf in front of her chuckled darkly.

" 'Ello little princess, 'ows your 'ead?" Ariya glared up at him in response, causing him to laugh outright. His laughter drew the attention of the others, as about a dozen dwarves came into view. Ariya couldn't see where they had come from as she didn't want to lift her head again.

"Here now Gutts, leave the young one alone." The voice was soothing and Ariya peered up at the new speaker. He was immaculately dressed and clean, which Ariya through strange for their surroundings, with a neatly braided black beard. He smiled at her and Ariya shivered as the smile failed to reach his eyes, which were cold and calculating as they gazed upon her prone form. "My name is Agnar and you must be quite confused little princess." Ariya once more just glared defiantly at the dwarf. He snorted. "Don't try to act tough for us child, we know that inside you're as scared as a wee babe. But don't worry, sooner or later, your precious Thorin will come to try and rescue you."

Ariya's insides froze as images of Thorin being captured, tortured and then slain in front of her flitted across her mind. He would come for her, she knew that, and then he would die. Gathering her courage, Ariya did the only thing she could think to do: she laughed and sat up slowly.

"You must have grabbed the wrong skin-changer Agnar, for Thorin  _hates_  me." She spat out, sounding as bitter as possible. "I betrayed him. He will not come for me. In fact, he will most likely thank you for ridding him of my presence."

Agnar smiled slyly at her. "That is interesting girl, as my sources say differently." He made a hand motion and Ariya watched in horror as a dwarf stepped forward.

"Nori?" She whispered his name, confusion and betrayal evident on her face. She shook her head, as if denying that he was there would make it true. "Why Nori?" The thief sneered at the captive. "Because I can." Ariya felt her strength leave her as she realized that Nori would have reported on her interactions with Thorin that morning, and any that happened afterwards even if she couldn't remember them. She vaguely heard Nori's report to the dwarf Agnar as she sat there in the shock of his betrayal. Part of her felt like strangling him and the other part wanted to cry for the little dwarfling she had known and played with.

"I convinced the skin-changers that I saw her leave the settlement to go hunting. They have all left to go track her, which will lead them to the false trail I was able to plant. They won't be back for a while." Nori grinned back at her cruelly. "As for the king, he is setting up a rescue mission."

"Good Nori. Very good. We will make sure to be prepared for such a daring deed!" The group of dwarves all snickered and elbowed each other. Nori remained straight-faced however. "My lord, I was thinking that perhaps there was a better way than lying in wait? One that might earn us a bit more gold as well." Agnar, who had been walking away, turned back around to face Nori. He looked thoughtful and encouraged Nori to continue. "I am listening."

"What about a public execution?" Agnar raised his eyebrows. "Go on." Nori smiled evilly.

"Half of us march to Ered Luin, dragging the girl in front of us, and demand that all weapons be laid down and we allowed entrance. Once inside, Thorin will of course attempt to sacrifice himself for the girl and we graciously allow such a noble deed." The dwarves all snickered again. "His people, so grief stricken by their King's headless body, do not see the other half of our forces leave the mines. For there, we attack the guards and take over the settlement. You, my lord, will become the new King and we can use the current occupants as slaves."

Agnar stroked his beard. "And what of the skin-changers once they realize that they have been tricked?" Nori shrugged. "What of them? We will have the gates closed and they cannot scale the walls. We will just fire arrows at them and they will either stay and die, or flee." Agnar nodded, obviously liking Nori's plan.

"Very well. Nori, grab the girl. The rest of you, spread the word on to the others that we are bringing the trap to Thorin himself. Boltger, you will lead the attack from the mines while Nori and I will lead the diversion." The dwarf Boltger bowed and jogged away, shouting orders. Nori undid the gate on Ariya cage and roughly grabbed her, dragging her out. She cried out in pain as her head knocked against one of the bars and almost passed out as the world spun around her. Nori hefted her to her feet. "Walk little princess." he sneered at her, keeping his hand wrapped fully around her arm. She didn't try to escape, knowing that she was in no condition to. Instead, she hung her head and obeyed.

* * *

He had spent the entire night planning with the group in his home and this morning had made his way through the mines at the changing of the miner shift, so none of Agnar's dwarves would be suspicious about his easy entry. Now, all he needed to do was ensure that Agnar bought his plan, which he had. Nori was internally smiling- Agnar had been unable to pass up the chance of completing a job  _and_ get a kingdom for himself out of it. Nori had been counting on the dwarf's greed to outweigh his common sense and his gamble had paid off. Agnar had only brought 20 of his finest- mainly mercenaries and assassins- and while that might have been enough had they all stuck together and attacked at night, the ten that were going through the mines would never reach the settlement. That guard Dwalin and his dwarves would make sure of that.

As for he and Agnar's half, well... if Agnar was too blinded by his greed to realize that the skin-changers would never have been fooled by any of Nori's fake trails, then that was his problem. Not that Nori had actually laid a fake trail. Oh no, the Northern clan was very much still in Ered Luin. Now all Nori had to worry about was Ariya. He couldn't risk being any gentler with her and internally it made him wince every time she stumbled. She looked to have a mild concussion and Nori knew that she was in no condition to get to safety, let alone fight. He would have to figure out a way to keep her safe without attracting undue attention to his efforts. Nori knew that was easier said than done.

Agnar's dwarves all armed themselves and Nori watched as Boltger and his half disappeared in the mine shaft. Agnar quickly led his half in the opposite direction with Nori and Ariya right behind him. Nori was unsure of where exactly the outside entrance to this mine was but he knew it had to be somewhere that the skin-changers hadn't passed by in their daily hunts. As Agnar led them to a dead-end (or so it seemed), Nori realized that he was correct when two dwarves stepped forward and pushed open the wall. Agnar glanced back at Nori. "My grandsire was a miner in these mountains. He told me of the emergency exits they built in case of a mine collapse and how they were hidden so they couldn't be used by invading armies." Agnar smirked. "The irony just kills me sometimes."

The door opened up to a small landing and Nori could barely make out the path down. It was treacherous at best and he knew that Ariya would be unable to make it in her current condition. He lifted her on to his back and glared at the questioning looks he received. "If she falls to her death, then we've lost our main advantage." Agnar looked at him appraisingly before starting down the path. "Always one step ahead Nori. Good." Nori carefully followed after him.

Nori was surprised at how close the exit had been to the settlement. They had only been walking for 10 minutes after their descent and Nori could see Ered Luin's protective walls. Next to him, Ariya was attempting to walk straighter, possibly as a ploy to convince Thorin that she was alright. It was ruined by her slightly weaving gait and the fact that she was still stumbling. Nori tightened his grip on her upper arm and pulled her closer to him, attempting to make her use his body as a crutch. She glared at him instead and Nori was glad that some of her spunk was returning. They reached the gates soon after that and Nori could see Thorin gazing down at them, surrounded by guards.

"Ariya! Ariya, are you alright?" Nori recognized Dis's voice as she called down to the girl. "Yes Dis, I am fine." Nori was impressed by how steady Ariya's voice was as she called back to the dwarf.

"Ah, but she won't be for much longer unless you lay down your weapons and allow us entrance." Agnar declared imperiously. Cries of outrage could be heard over the wall and Thorin had to shout to maintain order. "Silence! We will do as he asks. Lower your weapons and open the gate." Nori could see Agnar's smirk and he felt an answering one form on his own face, for completely different reasons. The gates opened slowly and the small group made their way inside.

Agnar stopped a few feet away from the dwarf king, who had come down off the wall and into the courtyard. Nori stood a few feet beyond that and made sure to pull Ariya to his chest, who had started to struggle. "No Thorin, it's a trap! They're-" Nori covered her mouth his hand and whispered "Enough of that silly girl, he knows it's a trap." She, of course, didn't catch his double meaning.

"Release her." Thorin stood straight and looked like the King that he was as he bartered with the Guild Leader. Agnar tsk'ed at him. "I will only do that under one condition." Thorin inclined his head, indicating that the dwarf should continue. Agnar smirked. "You must take her place."

Thorin's eyes met Ariya's frantic tear-filled ones as he nodded slowly. He watched as she started struggling even harder to get out of Nori's grasp and saw the thief start to walk her forward, a task made easier by Ariya's flailing legs as she fought to get out of his grasp. It wasn't until Nori drew level with Thorin that Ariya stopped struggling and started crying freely, tears dripping down her cheeks and over Nori's hand that he still had covering her mouth. Her eyes, which had been pleading with Thorin not to do this, turned confused as he gave her a subtle wink before walking towards Agnar.

"Turn her Nori and allow her to see this." Agnar ordered as Thorin stopped in front of him. He then grinned evilly and drew a long, curved dagger. "Any last words, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain?"

Thorin gazed at him in disdain. "I have only one." Suddenly, he drew a hidden knife and shouted. "Now!"

Agnar's eyes grew wide as the courtyard was suddenly filled with a snarling pack of wolves who instantly threw themselves on his people. He saw no sign of Boltger's dwarves and realized that he had been tricked. His eyes landed on Nori, who gave him a cheeky smile and a wave, before turning and using his body to shield the female from the attack. Agnar growled at the traitor and quickly side-stepped Thorin's knife thrust, parrying it away with his dagger before abandoning the King all together and charging at Nori, who was too preoccupied with getting Ariya to safety to notice his approach.

The thief cried out at the burning feeling in his back and glanced down to see the tip of a dagger poking out the front of him. Nori cried out once more as it was twisted and dragged out of his body before he was grabbed and turned around. He dropped Ariya and shoved her behind him as he was forced to face Agnar's wraith. Agnar grabbed him by his hair and dragged his head closer until the black-haired dwarf was able to whisper in his ear. "You betrayed me thief and now your brothers will never be safe." Agnar hissed out before once more plunging his dagger into Nori's side and twisting. Nori felt himself collapsing from the pain and his eyes gazed past Agnar's shoulder to meet the panicked eyes of his King's, who had realized too late where the guild leader had been going. He watched as Thorin started running towards them, shoving dwarves out of his way, and Nori knew that he would reach them too late. Nori slowly felt his strength leave him as he started sinking to the ground and hoped that Thorin would get there before Agnar turned his attention on to Ariya. Suddenly, Nori heard snarling coming from behind him and was relieved by the thought that one of Ariya's pack members were there to protect her. He realized his misassumption as he finally fell all the way to the ground and saw a black wolf leap over him and sink her teeth into Agnar's neck. Nori's old leader gave a gurgling noise of surprise and made to stab his dagger into Ariya's ribs in an attempt to get her off. Nori, seeing this, somehow was able to gather the last of his strength and lunge up, grabbing Agnar's wrist and pulling him down. The fall knocked the dagger out of the dwarf's grasp and Nori watched, satisfied, as Ariya ripped the dwarf's throat out.

Nori felt himself losing consciousness as Ariya changed back to her common form, naked and covered in Agnar's blood. She knelt down next to him and Nori could see tears in her eyes as she tried to stop his wounds from bleeding. "It's okay Princess. It's okay." He tried to comfort her as she pleaded with him to stay awake. Nori glanced away from her to see Thorin standing next to them, shouting for someone to get Oin the healer before joining Ariya in attempting to stop Nori from bleeding out. He didn't understand why they weren't just letting him go and he tried to tell them that, but Ariya only shushed him. The last thing he remembered was Ariya attempting to stop the bleeding from the wound on his back and his brother rushing forward, screaming his name.

* * *

Oin arrived soon after Nori lost consciousness. He ordered his healers (and Dori, who refused to leave his brother) to bind the dwarf's wounds quickly and carry him inside to one of the healing chambers before turning and doing a quick examination of Ariya. Thorin had pulled her aside as the healers started to work and wrapped her in his shirt, as she had offered her own clothing up to make bandages for the severely injured thief. She appeared to be in mild shock and Oin suspected that she had a concussion from her head wound where it looked like she had been hit and knocked out. He and Thorin traded a look as Ariya kept repeating that she thought Nori had betrayed them before she broke down and started crying. Thorin gathered her in his arms and picked her up, cradling her to his chest.

"Don't let her sleep." Oin ordered as he rushed away towards the healing chambers and his mortally wounded patient. Thorin just nodded at his retreating back: he had seen and heard of warriors who had suffered head wounds and, thinking that they weren't serious enough for medical treatment, had fallen asleep and never woken up again. He would not let that happen to Ariya.

"Hush âzyungâl, you're safe and everything will be alright. Hush my love." Thorin spoke gently to her, leaning his head down to rest his cheek on top of her head. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and recognized Ariya's siblings, no longer in their wolf forms. Akon stepped up and started rubbing Ariya's back, whispering words of comfort to her as he locked eyes with Thorin and gave a short nod. "Come, we will wait outside the healing rooms for news." Akon stated before indicating to his younger sisters to follow as he stepped away. Thorin started walking as well, surprised when he saw Dwalin fall in beside him, closely followed by Dis and Gilni. Raising an eyebrow, Thorin silently questioned his friend. Dwalin shrugged. "I saw what he did for the lass." It was the only explanation needed.

Everyone settled into the hallway outside of the room, making sure to leave a path for the healers that rushed in and out of the room. Ariya eventually stopped her quiet sobs into Thorin's chest and managed to raise her head to take in her surroundings. She was greeted with smiles and her sisters' natural exuberance as the two of them rushed over to hug her and demand that she tell them what happened. As she recounted the cage and how she had tried to discourage Agnar, Thorin's arms tightened around her reflexively, causing her to stop mid-sentence and look at him. He apologized quickly and encouraged her to continue, but he didn't loosen his grip around her. Ariya smiled slightly and leaned more into his chest, continuing her tale of how Nori showed up and convinced Agnar to follow his plan. Rabbit showed up about halfway through Ariya's telling and settled in against Akon, reporting that all the "villains" had been dealt with.

When Ariya finally stopped speaking, she looked quizzically at Thorin. "So, what happened to the ten who were to surprise attack you from the mines." Dwalin was the one who answered.

"Aye, well, I gave them a taste of their own medicine. Me and some of my guards surprised them instead. They never made it to daylight and we were able to get back before the rest of the fighting was over." Dis snorted. "I wouldn't call that a fight Dwalin- it barely lasted a minute. I'll never understand why that dwarf thought he could claim Ered Luin with such a small force."

Gilni, seeing an opportunity, pipped up. "Aye, even I've lasted longer than that battle did." Everyone laughed as Dis smacked her husband upside the head. She quickly kissed his cheek though when she saw Ariya's broad grin. Everyone fell into little side conversations after that and Thorin found himself at a loss for words when Ariya looked up at him. Stuck, he blurted out the only thing that came to mind.

"I wish to marry you." Thorin winced as he heard his sister snort. "And I thought Gilni's proposals were awkward." Thorin closed his eyes in embarrassment as the hall's occupants laughed quietly and one of the twins questioned Dis. "Proposals?" Dis laughed before launching into the story of how Gilni courted her for months and how she kept turning him down.

Thorin kept his eyes closed until he felt a hand gently stroking his cheek. Opening them, he locked gazes with Ariya as she continued to run her hand along the plains of his face.

"I thought I was going to see you tortured and killed before my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it Thorin. I've never felt so helpless before and I would rather die a thousand times than live any more years without you." She confessed quietly before pulling his head down closer to hers and whispering in his ear. "I love you, my Thorin. Even when you're being thick-headed." Thorin exhaled in a rush and buried his head in her chest as she nuzzled his neck and under his ear. "And I you, âzyungel. Always." The two sat like that for a while as their friends and family talked softly around them.

* * *

Oin opened the door to the hallway to find the group of skin-changers and dwarves waiting for news. Sighing at their stubbornness, as he had been in there for a little over four hours attempting to patch up the dwarf, Oin gave them his report. "His wounds aren't as severe as they look. Thankfully, the dagger missed most of the major organs and I've been able to stop the bleeding. He should be moving around within the next week or so." His eyes landed on Ariya, who blinked sleepily at him from Thorin's lap. "Come my dear, let me give you one more check and then I'll let you sleep." She nodded and started to climb out of Thorin's lap when Oin stopped her. "I can examine you just fine with you in that position. Here, follow my finger with your eyes." Oin did a few more tests before declaring Ariya well and giving her a pouch of willow bark in case her headache became any worse.

"Now," he ordered, glancing at everyone in the hall, "I heavily recommend that you all go get some rest." No one argued with him.

Thorin insisted on carrying Ariya to his rooms, refusing to allow her to walk despite her weak protests. Really, she had just mentioned offhandly that she did possess legs and thus, the ability to walk, but the dwarf steadfastly ignored her. Ariya smiled and tucked her head under his chin, falling asleep before he had even gotten them out of the healer's wing. Thorin reached his rooms within a few minutes and carefully opened the door. Slipping inside, he proceeded to move to his sleeping chamber and lie Ariya down upon his mattress. He quickly removed his boots and climbed in after her, covering them both up with furs. He smiled as she mumbled softly in her sleep and shifted closer to him, once more using him as a pillow. Thorin kissed her head gently and followed her off into sleep.

 


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Hobbit.

The wedding of Thorin, King Under the Mountain, and Ariya, Princess of the Northern Tundra, was a joyous occasion for both races. After Ariya braided into Thorin's hair the bead she had painstakingly carved (it had taken the help of both Bifur and Bofur as well as a small tree to perfect), she presented him with a tradition of her own people- a leather band the size of a gauntlet, carved with the likeness of a wolf as well as the mark of Aule. Within it was a secret pocket for a small knife. Upon placing it on his arm, she whispered "So you are always protected" into his ear. Thorin stared at it momentarily before gently moving her hair out of her face and braiding the braid of Durin into her hair. He made the braid so that it would trail behind her ear and settle over her shoulder. In it he entwined a wooden bead bearing the mark of Durin as it would stay with her during her Change. And in respect to her people, he gifted her with a leather armband as well, which he placed around her upper arm. It was carved with dwarvish runes, which Ariya could not read. Her eyes were quizzical as she examined it. "They speak of my love for you, and claim you as my One and equal." He explained quietly, watching her as she traced it with a finger.

The crowd cheered as Ariya, against normal traditions, pulled Thorin into their first kiss as a married couple. Balin himself was smiling as he presented the King and Queen Under The Mountain.

And, of course as things often go, it was during the wedding feast when Dis clutched her now swollen stomach and groaned in pain. Her husband, realizing quickly what was happening, shouted for Oin and lifted his wife up into his arms himself, whisking her away to their chambers. Oin, his healers, and the remaining members of the royal family rushed after him.

Dis' labor lasted for the remainder of the night and upon seeing the difficulty his sister was having, Thorin came to a hard decision. It had been something Oin had mentioned to him one night, that Ariya was much slighter of figure than a dwarf and may not survive a pregnancy. It was better, he decided, to live his life without children of his own and keep Ariya away from such danger.

At last, upon daybreak, a new cry could be heard throughout the room. Exhausted, Dis smiled down at her perfect blond-haired son.

"Fili." She declared before closing her eyes and leaning into Gilni next to her. Ariya had tears in her eyes as she walked over to see the child. Kissing her friend on the forehead, she turned back to smile at Thorin, who had walked forward as well. However, her smile faded at seeing his grim face. "Thorin, what is wrong?"

Her husband's face remained stony as he stated that he needed to speak with all of them. And so Thorin explained his fear of Ariya giving birth and declared that Fili, being firstborn, would be his heir. And while Ariya did not appreciate his doubt of her strength (something she told him multiple times) she saw the naked fear in his eyes and understood.

If she died in childbirth, Thorin would forever blame himself as the cause. It was not a life she would wish upon her love or children. So she declared herself to be a second mother to little Fili and scooped him out of Dis' lap, stating that she would care for him while her friend rested.

And when Kili was born, Ariya found herself slightly grateful that she didn't have any children of her own, as the two boys running around caused more trouble than she and her sisters combined.

So they lived in peace for many years, making a living out of Ered Luin. Thorin and Ariya were much loved by their people and Ariya's clan were permanent fixtures in the settlement. And everything carried on as it should have until one day, a traveling Man robed in gray came into their lives with a map and a promise.

But that, my friends, is a tale for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment! I love comments; they let me know what I'm doing right or wrong :).
> 
> Also, let me know if there are areas where you would like to see more detail and I'll flesh them out. I'm a big "interactions" gal and don't always want to do the stuff that doesn't really involve talking... 
> 
> Sad, I know.


End file.
